A l'encre de tes balles
by Ghaby1505
Summary: Newt, jeune écrivain de talent, voit un inconnu mourir devant lui. Il sera au premier plan d'une enquête de police, prêtant main forte aux inspecteurs en charge du dossier. Les investigations les mèneront sur la trace d'un groupe d'import-export, régnant par la terreur sur la ville de Seattle. Mais, outre mettre sa vie en danger, Newt y croisera aussi l'amour avec un beau brun. FC
1. Chapter 1

Story corrigée par Auro75. merci à elle.

Enjoy...

Dans la banlieue de Seattle - Mai 1994

Dans une coquette maison de banlieue, plongeait dans le noir, un homme grand, les cheveux blonds, la trentaine, s'agitait dans une frénésie confèrent à la panique. Il passait de son bureau emplit de papier, à la broyeuse non loin de lui, à son ordinateur portable ouvert sur l'acajou du meuble.

Dans les pièces à côté, son épouse, plus petite mais aussi blonde comme les blés, s'agitait en marmonnant, remplissant de grands sacs de sport de vêtements pris à la va-vite dans les armoires des différentes pièces.

Loin de cette agitation, dans une petite chambre au couleur pastel, dormait un petit garçon de juste un an, serrant contre lui, une douce peluche en forme de faon. Le petit garçon, blond comme ses parents bougeait tranquillement dans sa grenouillère, nullement dérangé par les incessants va-et-vient de sa mère et les pâles rayons de la lune.

Un moment plus tard, l'homme souffla et un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Tous les papiers étaient détruits par la broyeuse. Il lâcherai une allumette dans le container en partant. Et tous les dossiers de son ordinateur était maintenant sur une clé usb qu'il arracha presque de son support numérique pour la glisser dans une enveloppe kraft. Il referma l'enveloppe marron, et regarda une dernière fois l'adresse écrite dessus : Lescestair Père et Fils, cabinet d'avocat, 147 marpple street, Seattle. La survie de son petit Newt était maintenant en de bonnes mains. Tout du moins il l'espérait. Il jeta un regard à la pièce autour de lui, se frotta le visage de la main et se concentra sur la dernière des tâches à faire dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit dans une grimace de dégout, la bouteille plastique qui attendait à coté de son portable et en versant une longue rasade sur les touches de l'ordinateur, grimaçant face à la fumée blanchâtre qui s'élever au dessus du clavier noir. L'acide chlorhydrique pénétra les circuits du système dans un grésillement répugnant. Mais grâce à ça, son ordinateur était bel et bien détruit et les dossiers perdus dedans irrécupérable.

Sa femme passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte, et grimaça devant le plastique en train de fondre avant de demander:

 **-Tu as finis?**

 **-Oui** , Répondit laconique son époux en se tournant vers elle.

En avisant ses yeux embuaient de larmes , il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras musclés. Elle glissa son nez dans son cou en murmurant tous bas.

- **J'ai peur Peter, tellement peur...et notre Newt, si petit et si sensible...**

 **-Je sais ma chérie, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Il sera bien. La mère supérieur lui a trouvé la famille parfaite, loin d'ici. Il ne craindra rien et ne manquera de rien...et dans quelques mois on le récupèrera de toute façon, dés que cette histoire sera fini. Janson ne l'emportera pas au paradis, je te le garantie. Courage ma Sophia.**

La dite Sophia, déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son époux, se dégagea doucement des bras de son mari et prit la direction de la chambre de son seul enfant. Peter jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce, saisit la boîte d'allumettes sur le rebord de la bibliothèque, en craqua une et la laissa tomber dans le container pleins des bandelettes de ses anciens documents. Il regarda avec fascination, la langue de feu consumer doucement les bandes de cellulose puis tourna les talons.

Il retrouva son épouse avec dans les bras son enfant endormi dans l'entrée de la maison, à ses pieds les quatre sacs de sports pleins de leurs affaires et de celle du petit. Sans un mot, il chargea la voiture, installant le petit Newt dans son siège auto. Sophia, ferma la porte à clé de leur maison, glissant ensuite le porte clé dans la boîte aux lettres comme elle l'avait convenu avec l'agence immobilière plus tôt dans la journée. Le panneau à vendre étant déjà en place depuis le matin. Elle embrassa du regard une dernière fois le quartier si calme où elle avait espéré faire sa vie de femme mariée, soupira puis monta dans la voiture. Une larme roula, bien malgré elle sur sa joue.

Peter lui lança un regard triste, puis mit le contact et dans une manœuvre quitta l'allée de gravier s'engageant sur la route en direction du centre ville. Une heure plus tard, après des embrassades conséquentes, Sophia et Peter prenaient l'autoroute en direction de New York avec un gouffre à la place du cœur. Ils venaient de laisser leur petit ange au bon soin d'une presque inconnue dans un orphelinat.

Pendant une heure, seuls les sanglots de Sophia rythmèrent le voyage. Elle avait le coeur en peine, des milliards de doutes et de questions au fond de la gorge et surtout une haine sans commune mesure pour la patronne de son époux. Peter était expert comptable, indépendant lors de leur rencontre, il avait été embauché par un grand groupe d'import-export quelques mois après leur mariage. Au début, tout était parfait, la patronne de Peter, une certaine Mme Paige s'était montré aimable, souriante et avait aidé le jeune couple dans leur installation dans la mégapole. Peter gagnait bien sa vie, lui permettant à elle d'exercer son métier d'institutrice qu'a mi-temps. Ils avaient aménagé dans une belle villa sur les hauteurs de Seattle, quittant la pollution de la grande ville quand elle avait été enceinte de leur premier enfant. Elle se rappelait encore avec précision, la joie presque sauvage de Peter à la nouvelle. Mais si l'amour et le bonheur régnaient en maître au sein du couple, il en était autre au travail de son mari. Peter n'avait dans un premier temps rien dit à son épouse, ne voulant pas l'affoler. Mais très vite, il lui avait parlé, lui racontant sa mutation au sein du grand groupe, passant du service des jouets pour enfants à celui nettement plus affolants des Importations médicamenteuses. Son équipe travaillait sur les importations des vaccins pour des souches comme la grippe, la rougeole, les oreillons, la tuberculose et autres. Si au départ, il y avait vu une opportunité d'avancement de carrière extraordinaire, il avait vite déchanté en se rendant compte que des factures, des cartons entiers de médicaments, de vaccins disparaissaient de façon mystérieuses, sans parler que malgré son badge de sécurité et son pass magnétique, une partie du complexe lui était interdit et que les membres qui entraient dans cette section ne ressortaient plus jamais. A cela, c'était ajouté les nombreux transports sous le couvert que l'entreprise effectuait sans aucun accord des sociétés de contrôles.

Un soir, ne tenant plus, il avait forcé la porte grâce à une giclée d'azote et visitait ce qu'il avait qualifié auprès de son épouse comme une base de la mafia. Il avait trouvé sur de longs tapis roulants des quantités impressionnantes de cartons avec un étrange logo sur le dessus, comme une ancre marine inversé. Il avait ouvert un des cartons et sous ses yeux horrifiés des sachets de drogues s'étaient étalés. Très vite il avait compris que sa patronne se livrait sans complexe au trafic de drogue sous le couvert de ses importations de médicaments.

Si sur le moment de sa découverte il n'avait su que faire, il avait cependant repris bien vite pied dans la réalité, décidant de détruire ce lieu et le trafic. Mais seul cela semblait impossible, surtout que suite à son intrusion, le nouveau chef de la sécurité, un certain Janson avait fait son apparition dans les locaux scrutant tous le monde et mettant en place des règles strictes. Janson l'avait d'ailleurs pris en grippe assez rapidement, trouvant qu'il posait trop de questions et semblait curieux de tout. Les deux hommes s'étaient accrochés un nombre incalculables de fois. Mais Peter, malgré cet enquiquineur avait réussi à trouver des preuves, à constituer un dossier et à le remettre à la section FBI de la ville. Seulement lors de la venue dans les locaux de la section policière, l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête n'avait rien découvert. Peter avait été démasqué par Janson. Sa vie étant maintenant en danger, il avait rapidement pris des mesures pour fuir, voyant le piège se refermer autour de lui.

Et ils en étaient là, sa femme et lui roulant à vive allure sur l'autoroute vers un autre état, ignorant que le dit Janson venait de mettre à sac leur demeure et que ne trouvant rien, lançait ses hommes dans une chasse à l'homme.

Quand Peter passa le péage de l'autoroute, il oublia de cacher son visage à la caméra de sécurité, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de réconforter son épouse. Cette erreur fut rapporté à Janson moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard et trois énormes 4x4 noirs s'élancèrent sur la piste des fuyards.

Une heure plus tard, la voiture de tourisme de Peter et Sophia quittait la route, traversait la glissière de sécurité et s'encastré dans le camion venant en sens inverse, causant la mort des parents du petit Newt.

Janson envoya un de ses hommes de mains sur la dépouille de la voiture et une grimace de contrariété parcourut ses traits quand l'homme revient en annonçant le décès des deux parents, mais nullement de trace de l'ordinateur de Peter ou de l'enfant.

 **-Il est mort, c'est déjà ça de pris. On s'occupera de l'enfant plus tard, retournons à la maison et nettoyons tous. Il a forcément chargé quelqu'un de ses trouvailles. Faut trouver qui et le mettre rapidement hors d'état de nous nuire.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mais le destin lui joua un mauvais tour. La police était déjà présente sur le lieu d'habitation de la petite famille et un policier sur place le reconnu comme figurant sur un cas d'homicide. Il fut serré par la brigade, passa la nuit au poste et ne dut sa liberté conditionnel le qu'à la générosité de sa patronne, Mme Paige.

Elle l'envoya sur une autre mission, et abandonna momentanément son trafic de drogue, ayant d'autres sujets de soucis ou de satisfactions, cela variant au fur et à mesure de l'offre et le demande dans son secteur d'activité.

Janson se retrouva au Mexique, mais jura bien de retrouver l'enfant de Peter et Sophia pour tenter de mettre la mains sur les preuves que le comptable avait découvert. Toutes l'incriminaient dans de nombreux cas de morts suspects.


	2. Chapter 2

corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 1 - Le bloc A

14 ans plus tard - Mai 2008 - Banlieue de Seattle - Quartier des Highland

Le soleil venait de se lever et ses rayons taquinaient allégrement le visage encore endormi d'un jeune blond. Un froncement de sourcils répondit à l'afflux de lumière soudain, entraînant un retournement stratégique du corps de l'adolescent pour échapper à l'astre céleste. Le tout sous un grognement de forte contrariété.

Au moment où l'ado pensait replonger dans les bras de Morphée, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand et deux jeunes enfants se précipitèrent sur le lit de leur aîné, lui sautant dessus sans pitié.

 **\- Newt ! Newt ! Newt ! C'est notre anniversaire ! Debout !** Hurlèrent en cœur les deux garnements.

Ledit Newt ne grogna que plus fort, cherchant par tous les moyens à échapper à ses deux terreurs de petits frères sautant sur son lit comme sur un trampoline, écrasant au passage son ventre, ses côtes, ses jambes sans aucune honte. Il adressa même une courte prière à un dieu inconnu promettant en son for intérieur de ne pas boire de coca pendant une journée si quelqu'un le sauvait de ces deux voyous. Sa prière sembla être entendue car une voix grave résonna depuis le couloir :

 **\- Abel ! Aiden ! Laissez votre frère tranquille !**

Son père, son nouveau héros ! Les deux enfants grimacèrent mais obtempérèrent et quittèrent la chambre de Newt pour celle d'à côté, où leur grande sœur dormait encore. Newt eu un sourire un peu sadique en entendant les cris que poussait maintenant Cassandra sa sœur aînée sous l'attaque des jumeaux.

Cependant, alors que le sommeil semblait le rappeler auprès de lui, sa mère entra dans sa chambre en souriant et lui dit :

\- **Allez debout mon grand ! Tu as cours ce matin.**

 **\- Sais ma** … Baragouina le blond en se redressant dans son lit.

Il adressa un franc sourire à sa mère adoptive et en réponse il reçut un baiser sur le front. Il la regarda quitter sa chambre pour tenter de faire obéir les jumeaux. Il aimait ses parents, certes ce n'étaient pas ses vrais parents, mais Richard et Clara Mac Allistair avait pris soin de lui depuis ses un an. Pas une seule fois en 14 ans il les avait considérés autrement que ses vrais parents. Le couple ne faisait pas de différence entre les quatre enfants peuplant la belle demeure.

Le jeune blond se leva, s'étira et gagna la baie vitrée de sa chambre, ouvrit la porte fenêtre et respira l'air frais venant du lac non loin de là.

Les Mac Allistair était une famille aisée, lui était écrivain célèbre et elle médecin cancérologue. Ils vivaient dans une belle demeure sur le bord du lac Puget Sound dans la banlieue de Seattle. Leur maison se situait sur Highland Road entre le quartier des affaires d'Evergreen et les bords du lac, offrant aux quatre enfants du couple un coin de verdure fabuleux et une bonne hygiène de vie.

Tout en rigolant tous bas des onomatopées outrées de sa sœur aînée toujours en prise avec les jumeaux, Newt s'avança sur sa terrasse et son regard se posa sur les rives du lac qu'on voyait à travers les arbres de la propriété. La lumière se reflétait dans les eaux calmes comme autant de diamants, donnant l'impression que des milliards de fées volaient à la surface du grand lac. Newt aimait ce spectacle simple de la nature. Il aimait le calme que dégageait la vue de sa terrasse et il serait sûrement resté des heures à la contempler si Abel n'avait pas surgi en criant.

 **\- Mon cadeau ! Mon cadeau !**

 **\- Mmh ! J'en ai pas pour toi cette année.** Répondit le blond alors qu'il attrapait son jeune frère par le cou pour frotter son poing sur son crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

 **\- Mais euh ! Lâche-moi !** Hurla Abel en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son aîné.

 **\- Tu serais pas venu me réveiller par hasard ce matin, alors qu'hier soir je vous l'avais interdit ?** Le questionna Newt en continuant sa torture.

Il allait pour rajouter autre chose quand un corps frêle le percuta de plein fouet, l'obligeant à lâcher sa proie pour garder son équilibre. Aiden venait de voler au secours de son jumeau. Très vite, une micro bagarre commença sur le balcon, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux des grands arbres du jardin, et faisant rire Cassandra depuis sa chambre.

Il fallu dix minutes aux trois garçons pour s'effondrer sur le bois de la terrasse en une masse indistincte avant que Newt ne s'avoue vaincu en levant les pouces.

 **\- Ok, Ok ! J'me rends !**

 **\- Nos cadeaux !** Demandèrent les deux voyous dans un accord parfait.

\- **Sous mon lit.** Répondit Newt en souriant et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. **Le paquet vert pour toi Abel, et le rouge pour toi Aiden.** Précisa-t-il alors que les deux enfants se précipitaient dans la chambre de leur frère.

Il les regarda faire en souriant. Ils aimaient ses deux petits frères de la même manière qu'il avait un lien très fort avec Cassandra, l'aînée de la fratrie. Il était le seul enfant adopté du couple. Mais jamais il n'y avait eu de jalousie entre eux, Newt avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas l'enfant légitime du couple. Clara le lui avait expliqué quand il avait été en âge de le comprendre quelques mois avant la naissance des jumeaux. Il savait que ses vrais parents l'avaient abandonné par nécessité et étaient morts dans un accident de la route. Clara et Richard, alors parents de Cassandra et pensant ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfant biologique, s'étaient inscrits comme adoptants auprès d'un grand orphelinat de Seattle, recueillant Newt alors âgé d'un an tout juste. Il avait eu 15 ans début mai. Puis le miracle de la vie avait fini par bénir Clara, et les jumeaux étaient entrés dans sa vie, rythmant ses journées de bêtises et de rire. Abel et Aiden avaient apporté un souffle nouveau autant à lui qu'a ses parents adoptifs. Ils étaient les diables au cœur sur la main de la grande demeure.

Il les regarda partir en courant dans le couloir, leurs cadeaux respectifs sous le bras. Souriant, il gagna sa salle de bains, quitta son habit de nuit et se glissa sous la douche, glapissant légèrement en ouvrant le robinet après avoir reçu une giclée d'eau glacée sur la tête. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de la pièce d'eau en sous-vêtements. Il passa l'uniforme réglementaire de son établissement, à savoir un pantalon de toile beige, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire rayée rouge et sa veste de costume, beige elle aussi.

Newt, tout comme Aiden, Abel et Cassandra, était scolarisé au sein du complexe Scolaire des Evergreen, un grand centre scolaire regroupant toutes les classes du jardin d'enfant à l'université. Newt était un élève de Sophomore, à savoir le grade 10 du High School, Cassandra était en 3ème année d'université soit une Junior, et les jumeaux passeraient leurs grades 4 de la Primary School à la fin du mois de juin. Mais surtout, la particularité de ce grand complexe était l'uniforme réglementaire qui leur laissait juste le choix de leurs chaussures, les mettant tous sur le même pied d'égalité d'un point de vue vestimentaire.

Newt chaussa ses Converses blanches et attrapa son sac à dos. Ayant préparé ses affaires la veille, il prit juste le temps de glisser son téléphone portable dans la poche avant, sortit de sa chambre et croisa Cassandra dans le couloir.

 **\- Alors, Sister, remise de la visite des terreurs ?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

 **\- Pas plus que toi !** Grogna la jeune fille en lui faisant un fuck de sa main libre. **Maman va encore râler que tu partes les cheveux mouillés, Newty.** Observa-t-elle en désignant du menton la tignasse dégoulinante d'eau de son frère.

 **\- Tu sais très bien que si je me coiffe j'en ferai rien de la journée... C'est la seule solution.** Compléta-t-il alors que tous les deux débouchaient dans la cuisine où une certaine effervescence régnait déjà.

 **\- Le coiffeur, mon grand !** Observa son père qui venait du dehors, les deux chats de la maison sur les talons.

\- **Papa, j'ai rendez-vous en fin de semaine, mais en attendant, faut bien que je vois quelque chose en cours donc...** Il laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il se baissait et prenait son chat dans ses bras.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise, gratouillant la nuque du félin noir, répondant au nom de Lucifer. Sa mère arriva dans la pièce et grogna de mécontentement en voyant les cheveux mouillés de son garçon. Puis, elle râla encore plus en voyant la frimousse de Lucifer qui s'avançait sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, son attention étant entièrement focalisée sur Abel qui était en équilibre sur une chaise cherchant visiblement à attraper le paquet de céréales dans le placard.

 **\- Abel, assis-toi, s'il-te-plaît !** Le jeune garçon objecta mais le regard de son père le dissuada de renchérir et il obtempéra.

Newt observa l'échange en fronçant les sourcils. Sa mère avait un air renfrogné qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu au réveil. Il se risqua à poser la question, tout en sachant que si ça concernait son travail, sa mère ne répondrait pas.

 **\- Un soucis, Maman ?**

 **\- Ta cousine vient d'appeler, son avion arrive à l'aéroport ce soir à 20h. Ça va être compliqué d'aller la chercher avec le cours de tir des jumeaux et ton cours de piano.**

 **\- Je peux ne pas aller à mon cours de piano et m'occuper des jumeaux avec Minho.** Remarqua l'adolescent.

 **\- Ça pourrait être la solution, ce qui me permettrait de finir mon service à la clinique et de passer par l'aéroport. Tu demanderas à Minho et me tu me tiendras au courant ?**

Il acquiesça et commença à déjeuner. Minho était son meilleur ami et aussi son mentor. L'asiatique au regard sombre et aux cheveux noirs l'avait pris sous son aile. Le complexe scolaire avait mis en place un système pour promouvoir l'excellence au sein de ces établissements. Ainsi, Newt depuis deux ans avait intégré le Bloc A. Et Minho était son référent. Lui, était devenu depuis le début d'année le mentor d'un jeune garçon prometteur appelé Chuck.

Le Bloc fonctionnait comme une petite communauté, tous ses membres étaient d'excellents élèves. Leur chef était Alby, un grand black aux yeux pétillants de malice, âgé de 20 ans, il était major de promo depuis son entrée à l'université. Ensuite, venait Ben, un grand blond au caractère bien trempé, il avait été l'élève d'Alby et il est en seconde année d'Université. Puis venaient Minho, Teresa, Gally et Frypan, respectivement mentors de Newt, Sonya, Winston et Harriet. Et ensuite, les trois plus jeunes : Chuck, Aris et Brenda. Tout ce petit monde avait d'excellentes appréciations et de très bons résultats scolaires. Newt sur ce point faisait d'ailleurs la fierté de ses parents.

Il n'était pas rare que les membres de la petite communauté se retrouvent chez les Mac Allistair pour travailler, se détendre ou même parfaire leurs projets scolaires. Minho, surtout, était un habitué des lieux. Il passait presque tous ces week-ends avec le blond, surveillant en même temps les jumeaux. Abel et Aiden le considéraient comme un grand frère de plus.

 **\- D'ailleurs, Minho demande où on part en vacances cette année ? Il a besoin de savoir pour mon dossier d'été.** La remarque fit rire Cassandra. **Et est-ce que Chuck peut nous accompagner comme Aris l'an dernier ?** Demanda Newt en ignorant la réflexion de son aînée.

Richard sourit à son garçon. L'excellence de Newt n'était un secret pour personne dans la famille. Mais cette excellence, il la devait en partie à Minho qui le tirait vers le haut à coup de devoirs de vacances visant à parfaire sa culture générale. Il savait aussi, pour en avoir parlé avec son ado, que Newt comptait faire pareil avec son jeune protégé, Chuck, même si ce dernier venait juste d'entrée en grade 7.

\- **On part pour l'Alaska cette année, sur les bords du Yukon. Nous atterrirons à Anchorage, et nous irons jusqu'à Holly Cross et nous remonterons le Yukon jusqu'à Galena.** Répondit son père sous les cris hystériques des jumeaux qui dressaient déjà un plan pour ramener dans leurs bagages un caribou.

Cassandra secoua la tête de dépit. Heureusement qu'elle ne serait pas du voyage cette année. Quand sa mère lui avait fait part du projet quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait décliné l'offre. Elle avait passé l'âge de suivre ses parents et projetait avec ses amies de gagner la côte pacifique et de descendre jusqu'à San Francisco pour rendre visite à une amie qui avait quitté le groupe l'an dernier pour ses études.

 **\- Et, bien sûr, Chuck est le bienvenu, tout comme il y a une place en plus, soit pour Aris soit pour un autre membre du bloc**. Continua d'expliquer sa mère en lui souriant. **Une des filles peut-être, histoire que je me sente moins seule avec tous ces garçons autour de moi.**

La réflexion fit monter le rouge aux joues de l'adolescent blond et fit rire l'aînée de la famille.

 **\- Teresa !** Hurla Abel en posant ses couverts dans l'évier de la cuisine.

 **\- Non, Sonya !** Cria son jumeau en le poussant du coude.

 **\- Bonne chance !** Ironisa Cassandra en pouffant dans ses mains.

 **\- Je leur demanderai à midi**. Pouffa Newt à son tour, autant pour dissiper sa gêne qu'en réaction aux pitreries des deux garnements.

\- **En attendant,** les coupa Richard en posant un épais manuscrit sur la table de la cuisine, **j'ai besoin de votre bénédiction mes enfants, je présente mon dernier opus à mon éditeur ce matin.**

Newt jeta un coup d'œil au titre présent sur la première page et son sourire se figea quelque peu. Le titre inscrit en caractère gras le laissait bien songeur « _Moi, j'aime un mec »_. Son père était un écrivain reconnu et célèbre, passant du roman policier au romantisme au gré de ses envies et de son inspiration. Celui qu'il avait sous les yeux allait faire jaser dans les chaumières car derrière le « moi » du titre se cachait aussi un garçon. Newt n'était pas homophobe, loin s'en faut. Cela aurait même plutôt été l'inverse, cherchant encore où son cœur allait le mener dans les années futures. Son père était le seul au courant que Newt avait un gros crush pour Garet, un gars du Bloc B. Le sujet était venu entre eux alors que Newt lisait le nouveau livre en avant-première comme à chaque fois. Pour Richard, l'avis de sa famille était primordial et bien souvent Clara, Cassandra et Newt l'assistaient tout au long de l'élaboration du manuscrit.

Les pensées de Newt furent stoppées par l'apparition dans son champ de vision de la main d'Aiden.

 **\- Il est encore dans les nuages**. Commenta le petit garçon faisant rire son frère jumeau.

 **\- Désolé.** Se défendit Newt en reportant son attention sur le manuscrit de son célèbre paternel. **Papa, je te donne ma bénédiction. Tu vas faire un malheur avec ce roman.** Assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Merci mon grand. Maintenant, jeunes gens, en route ! L'école vous attend !** Rajouta-t-il sous les grognements de protestation des deux garnements.

Dans un bel ensemble, tous sortirent de table, attrapèrent leurs sacs respectifs, embrassèrent Clara et Richard et prirent la direction de la voiture de Cassandra. Elle était celle qui conduisait et les laissait à leurs entrées respectives tous les matins, se garant ensuite sur le grand parking de l'université. Le soir, bien souvent, Newt rentrait avec Minho et les jumeaux, Cassandra finissant 4 jours par semaine à 14 h.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Newt descendait de la voiture de sa sœur, lui embrassait la joue et partait rejoindre son groupe. Il salua de la main les camarades de sa classe qu'il croisait en se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux tables de bois qu'ils squattaient tous les matins. En arrivant, il fut acclamé par Minho, Aris, Gally et Chuck sous les sourires joyeux des filles du groupe. Il rougit sous l'attention dont il ignorait la cause. Il posa son sac sur le banc de bois en demandant :

 **\- Pourquoi vous hurlez mon nom comme ça bande de tocards ?**

 **\- Mon chou, tu as encore augmenté le prestige du Bloc en écrasant cet imbécile de Matt avec le sujet d'histoire.** Le renseigna Minho en l'attrapant par le cou pour le tourner vers l'autre bout de la cour.

 **\- Tu as eu un A+.** Le renseigna Teresa en souriant. **Minho s'est précipité pour voir les notes quand le prof a affiché les résultats il y a un quart d'heure. Tu es en tête avec ton sujet sur les camps de concentration en Europe pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale.**

A l'autre bout de la cours, l'ensemble du Bloc E semblait bien dépité face aux résultats décevant de leur leader. Si les membres du Bloc A, par leur cohésion et leur maturité, avaient su garder Alby et Ben dans leur rang malgré l'université, avec leur politique de gamins les membres du Bloc E quant à eux avaient été abandonnés par leur chef en milieu d'année. Matt, le nouveau chef, détestait Newt, Minho et Gally de façon assez hargneuse, les rabaissant et cherchant la bagarre à chaque occasion.

Le jeune blond se dégagea de la prise de Minho, et se tourna vers ses amis, oubliant très vite le regard de haine que venait de lui envoyer Matt. Un éclat de fierté brillait dans ses prunelles sombres. Il était ravi que le sujet délicat ait plu à son prof.

 **\- Merci les gars, cette victoire est aussi pour vous. C'est vous qui m'avez poussé sur ce sujet.**

Il leva la main et les checks s'enchainèrent au sein du groupe. La sonnerie de début des cours pour cette belle journée de printemps les sépara en les rappelant à leurs exigences d'étudiant. Ils se retrouveraient au réfectoire pour la pause de midi avec les deux aînés Alby et Ben. Newt avait hâte de leur annoncer ses bons résultats.


	3. Chapter 3

Corrigé par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 2 - Bloody School Day

Newt aimait bien la journée du mardi... Toute la journée, il allait profiter de ses amis du bloc avec lui. Il avait commencé la matinée avec une heure de langue, plus exactement le français, et Sonya et Harriet suivait le cours avec lui. Ensuite, il avait maths avec Winston, et pour finir la matinée biologie avec Harriet.

Il était présentement en cours de maths, réfléchissant sur un problème de géométrie à partir de trois variables. Winston assis à côté de lui souffla d'agacement devant la complexité du problème. Newt sourit et termina son équation avant d'attraper de quoi faire une belle courbe sur une feuille. Il stoppa son geste quand son ami souffla pour la deuxième fois en quelques secondes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui passe, Winston ?** Demanda Newt pas vraiment habitué à ce comportement de son ami.

\- **Je ne sais pas, je me sens pas très bien depuis ce matin. Je crois que je fais une légère indigestion, j'ai des crampes d'estomac.** Lui répondit le jeune hispanique en grommelant.

 **\- Infirmerie ?** Questionna Newt soudain inquiet.

 **\- Non, ça devrait aller. Tu aurais une feuille pour moi ?** Demanda le jeune homme qui venait à son tour de mettre un point final à son calcul.

 **\- Pas de soucis.** Répondit Newt en sortant une feuille de son sac pour son ami.

 **\- Et pour moi ?** Demanda une voix suave sur la droite.

Newt se figea et suspendit son geste. Garret. Garret et ses yeux bleus lagons. Garret et son sourire étincelant. Garret et sa gentillesse. Il était total in love de ce mec, c'était certain.

Il se tourna vers lui sentant la chaleur se répandre sur ses joues et par automatisme, il lui tendit la feuille qu'il destinait à Winston. Garret lui fit un immense sourire et Newt se sentit perdu, confus et amoureux. Une palette de sentiments l'assaillit de toute part, le rendant toute chose, et son cerveau devint mou comme de la guimauve.

 **\- Merci Newt, c'est gentil.** Le remercia le jeune homme du Bloc B avant de retourner à son exercice.

Il fallut de longues secondes à Newt pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. A savoir, son voisin de table lui demandant une feuille pour lui vu que celle prévue au départ avait changé de mains.

 **\- C'est plus un crush là, Newty, c'est une totale obsession !** Commenta Winston tout bas alors que le blond lui tendait enfin sa feuille.

 **\- Mais... Non... Je sais pas.** Bafouilla Newt en rougissant.

Si Winston eut un sourire tendre pour son ami en pleine confusion, leurs deux voisins de devant, eux, ne semblaient pas trouver la situation adorable et dans un bel ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers Newt pour se moquer de lui.

 **\- Alors Blondy, on est amoureux !** Commença Cho, un gars du groupe E.

 **\- Ouh ! Garret je t'aime... tu veux bien m'épouser ?** Renchérit Karl, le meilleur ami de Matt, aussi dans le Bloc E.

\- **Viens, on va derrière le bahut pour que je te suce**. Continua Cho en mimant ses paroles par des gestes obscènes.

Newt se cacha le visage dans les mains, mort de honte. Winston avait les yeux lançant des éclairs de colère.

 **\- Fermez vos gueules bande de cons !** S'exclama-t-il à voix haute, attirant l'attention du prof sur eux.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il messieurs ?** Demanda l'homme brun en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

Cho et Karl se détournèrent aussitôt en se murant dans le silence. Winston allait pour répondre quand Garret intervient et dénonça sans aucun scrupule ses deux camarades.

 **\- Cho et Karl se moquent de Newt et de ses opinions, le tout avec vulgarité, Monsieur Garlin.**

Le prof le remercia d'un sourire pour son intervention et ramassa les deux carnets des coupables, qui grimacèrent fortement. Certains de se faire incendier par les autres membres du groupe à la pause. Les notes augmentaient le prestige du bloc et les punitions étaient communes, les mêmes pour tout le groupe.

Newt, toujours aussi rouge de se retrouver le centre d'attention de toute la classe, trouva quand même une once de courage pour remercier Garret.

 **\- Merci**. Souffla-t-il tout bas.

 **\- De rien. Je hais ces deux crétins homophobes.** Lui répondit-il dans un sourire avant de rajouter un clin d'œil. **T'es trop mignon Newt pour qu'on te critique.**

Newt crut fondre sur place tellement les paroles du jeune homme faisaient vibrer son petit cœur d'artichaut. Il sourit niaisement durant toute la fin du cours gardant les yeux pleins d'étoiles alors que la prof de biologie leur montrait des foies de souris au microscope. Harriet secoua la tête de dépit, Newt était irrécupérable quand Garret entrait dans son esprit.

La pause pour le repas venait de commencer et les trois tables du Bloc A étaient de loin les plus bruyantes. Alby venait en effet d'annoncer qu'il était de nouveau Major de promo pour cette année. Rajouté au A+ de Newt le matin même, l'ambiance était au beau fixe pour tous ces jeunes gens. Seulement, elle connut un temps d'arrêt quand Ben arriva avec un visage hautement contrarié.

Les plus jeunes se turent et Chuck demanda dans une petite voix :

 **\- Il y a un souci Ben ?**

 **\- J'ai raté mon année...** Soupira le jeune blond en se posant lourdement sur une chaise entre Minho et Teresa, la jolie brune de la bande.

Newt, Winston, Aris et Brenda perdirent leurs sourires et furent soudain d'humeur morose. Hormis le fait que ce ratage allait affecter leur classement, il y avait avant tout la peine qu'ils ressentaient pour leur ami. Winston lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule en signe de soutien et commenta :

 **\- T'en fais pas, tu réussiras l'an prochain.**

Les rires chauds et moqueurs de Minho et Fry lui répondirent, et devant les regards interrogateurs des plus jeunes, les plus âgés éclatèrent de rire. Newt fronça fortement les sourcils. Brenda était interloqué et jeta un regard à Ben qui riait aussi.

 **\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle bande de tocards ?** Demanda l'hispanique qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité quasi générale.

 **\- Non Winston.** Lui répondit Gally, son mentor, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection. **Ben vous charrie.**

Cinq regards noirs se tournèrent vers Ben et demandèrent implicitement des explications. Pour sa défense, le blond montra son diplôme ou la magnifique mention « Major » trônait. Les jeunes éclatèrent de joie et les congratulations fusèrent envers lui. Il était heureux et surtout fier, l'année ayant été vraiment difficile.

Le repas se passa dans cette bonne humeur pleine de joie et une fois les plateaux vidés et rangés, ils gagnèrent la cour externe, se posant tous sur les bancs le long du mur. De suite, les filles remontèrent leurs jupes et étendirent leurs jambes au soleil, tandis que les garçons faisaient un tas de leurs vestes de blazer sur un bout de banc.

Les conversations reprirent et Newt en profita pour exposer les projets de vacances de ses parents. Il demanda à Chuck si ce dernier était partant et annonça la place à prendre. C'en suivit un long débat pour savoir qui avait le plus d'intérêt à accompagner les Mac Allistair dans leur périple. Ils allaient trancher quand un bruit de frein résonna entre les murs de la cour et leur fit tous tourner la tête et stopper les conversations.

Trois vans noirs venaient de se garer devant le haut portail de ferrailles. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le monde bascula dans l'horreur pour la bande d'amis.

Des coups de feu.

Des corps qui tombent.

Des cris, des hurlements.

De la douleur.

Des sirènes hurlantes.

Tous ces éléments percutèrent la conscience de Newt alors qu'une arme entrait dans son champ de vision, qu'une détonation retentissait, lui vrillant les tympans, et que la douleur prenait le contrôle de son corps. Il chuta et le noir fut sur lui.

 _Une heure plus tard_

Richard courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs surchargés de l'hôpital, cherchant des yeux le brancard qui devait transporter son fils. Mais rien, uniquement des adolescents en larmes, choqués, hurlant, appelant leurs parents, des blessés avec des bandages et surtout, ces grands sacs noirs qui passaient à intervalle régulier accentuant les pleurs et les larmes. Richard s'arrêta, le regard complètement paniqué, puis avisa une infirmière marchant dans sa direction et l'interpella.

 **\- Excusez-moi, où est mon fils ? Un blond avec des yeux sombres.** Rajouta-t-il par soucis de précision.

 **\- Votre nom, s'il-vous-plaît** **?** Demanda la jeune fille, les yeux éteints autant de fatigue que devant cette tragédie.

 **\- Mac Allistair, Newt pour mon enfant.** Répondit par automatisme l'écrivain.

Elle consulta la liste qu'elle tenait dans sa main et chercha le nom sur le listing puis elle releva vers lui des yeux encore plus tristes que la seconde d'avant, murmurant tous bas.

 **\- Salle d'opération n°4. Le professeur Mortinger s'occupe de lui.**

 **\- Mais...** Tenta Richard complètement perdu.

\- **Il a pris une balle en bas du dos qui s'est logé dans la colonne vertébrale. Je suis...**

Elle ne continua pas ses explications, coupé dans ses mots par un hurlement déchirant venant de l'autre bout du couloir. Richard tourna la tête et son regard chocolat se posa sur Gally, un bras dans une écharpe qui venait de se laisser tomber à genoux en criant de douleur.

Richard s'approcha très vite du jeune homme et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

 **\- Gally, il se passe quoi ?** Demanda Richard avec douceur voyant nettement que le jeune homme était sous le choc.

 **\- Morts... tous morts... morts...** Marmonna le jeune homme en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Richard, sous le choc des mots, se laissa partir à la renverse et se retrouva assis dans le couloir. Il avait sûrement mal entendu, Gally ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, il ne pouvait pas être l'unique survivant de ce drame sans précédent.

Les yeux fous, il chercha des yeux l'infirmière et se releva. Il courut vers elle et lui arracha des mains son listing parcourant à la va-vite les noms des adolescents présents dessus, cherchant celui de son fils et de ses amis. Il hoqueta de chagrin et de douleur quand dans la colonne des disparus il trouva les noms de Chuck, Winston et Ben.

La fatalité s'abattit sur lui d'un coup, le privant de force et noyant son regard de larmes. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment un tel drame était possible ?

Une main se glissa soudain dans la sienne et il porta son regard sur la jeune fille qui venait de se manifester. Sonya, les yeux humides, des traces de sang sur sa chemise et ses cheveux blonds en pagaille, lui adressa un pâle sourire et le tira à sa suite. Elle l'entraîna près de Gally que ces parents venaient de rejoindre.

Commença alors une longue attente, une très longue attente pour avoir des nouvelles des autres. Les mots échangés étaient rares, discrets et se voulaient tous rassurants et encourageants. Sonya et Gally furent les premiers à avoir l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital. La jeune fille avait juste une éraflure sur le côté alors que Gally avait pris une balle dans le bras. Mais tous les deux refusèrent de partir, voulant voir de leurs propres yeux leurs amis.

Une petite heure plus tard, les parents de Chuck, Ben et Winston arrivèrent tous ensemble, sortant des bureaux que la police avait improvisés dans la cour du grand bâtiment blanc. Les mères des trois adolescents serrèrent à les étouffer Sonya et Gally qui avaient fondus en larmes. Les pères se serrèrent dans leurs bras retenant à grandes peines leurs douleurs.

Puis enfin, ils eurent l'autorisation de voir Minho, Teresa, Harriet, Aris et Alby qui avaient gagné des chambres dans les étages. Seuls restèrent sur les chaises de plastiques Clara et Richard. Clara attrapa la main de son époux et la serra très fort, cherchant à se rassurer. Elle n'aimait pas cette attente qui se prolongeait. Elle le pressentait, les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes pour Newt. Elle sursauta quand le portable de Richard vibra entre eux deux. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

 **\- Cassandra.** Souffla l'écrivain en répondant au message de sa fille aînée.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et pleura contre l'épaule de son époux. Cassandra et les jumeaux n'avaient rien, mais elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Newt. Elle ne l'avait pas porté mais l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui valait autant à ses yeux que celui qu'elle portait à sa fille et aux deux garçons. Les quatre enfants étaient sa lumière, sa vie, tous ces sentiments que ressent une mère devant le fruit de son amour. Richard la prit dans ses bras, partageant les mêmes inquiétudes, et versa quelques larmes sans bruit, sans honte. Son fils était encore au bloc et personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes vertes.

Un bruit de pas les sortit de leur transe et ils virent débouler Minho, traînant une perfusion, en tenue d'hôpital, haletant et grimaçant de douleur, la jambe droite bandée. Son père le suivait en grommelant.

 **\- Mais, Minho...** Commença Richard en se levant de son siège dans le but d'arrêter l'adolescent.

\- **J'ai vu un de ces connards. Je dois voir les flics avant d'oublier. Ils sont où ?** Demanda-t-il la voix paniquée tout en regardant partout autour de lui. **Je ne veux pas oublier, jamais. Il faut les coincer... Chuck, Ben et Winston ne méritent pas ça... Non, non, non...** Gémit-il en se laissant glisser à terre, sa jambe soudain incapable de le porter.

 **\- Minho.** Appela doucement son père en l'aidant à se redresser.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et commença de le diriger vers les forces de l'ordre. Minho, soudain amorphe se laissa guider sans protester. Richard regarda la scène comme coupé du monde. Il ignorait encore comment tous allaient pouvoir se relever de cette tragédie et reprendre le cours normal de leurs vies. Cela paraissait impossible que les yeux de Minho retrouvent leurs éclats rieurs.

Clara se leva et son attention se reporta sur elle. Un médecin venait vers eux. Il se stoppa dans le couloir et appela à voix haute :

 **\- La famille de Newt Mac Allistair s'il-vous-plaît.**

Le cœur des deux parents rata un battement. Ils s'avancèrent dans le silence du couloir. Le médecin les remarqua tout de suite et les invita à les suivre. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce blanche où de nombreux lits étaient occupés par les jeunes du complexe scolaire des Evergreen. Clara reconnut plusieurs parents, beaucoup étaient en larmes, et les autres avaient les traits défaits par la peur, la fatigue et l'horreur de la situation.

Le médecin s'arrêta près d'un lit où reposait Newt. Il était immobile et tout un tas de fils le reliaient à des machines. Clara, reprenant son professionnalisme, posa son regard sur le monitoring et poussa un soupir de soulagement, son fils était stable pour l'instant.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et demanda :

 **\- Du métier ?**

 **\- Oui, Docteur Mac Allistair, cancérologue.** Se présenta-t-elle. **Il est stable et dans le coma je suppose.** Rajouta-t-elle en désignant du doigt la perfusion qui ornait le bras fin de son fils.

 **\- Oui, nous le maintenons dans le coma pour l'instant.** Commença à expliquer le chirurgien. **Il a pris trois balles, une dans la jambe droite qui s'est logée dans le fémur. Nous l'avons retirée. De ce côté-là, il n'y aura pas de séquelles, il est jeune. La cicatrisation sera parfaite et complète dans deux mois. La deuxième balle a perforé son poumon gauche, passant entre deux côtes. Nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie et enlevé une partie du poumon ainsi que sa rate.** Richard se sentit pâlir alors que sa femme gobait les informations d'un air concentré. **La troisième balle s'est logé dans la colonne vertébrale. Les conséquences sont importantes, les nerfs de la jambe gauche sont tous atteints. En particulier le nerf sciatique. Il se peut qu'il ne puisse plus marcher.**

 **\- Comment ça « plus marcher » ?** Hurla Richard en plein désarroi.

 **\- Je t'expliquerai.** Le coupa Clara. **Continuez, Docteur, je vous en prie.**

 **\- Pour l'instant, il est fortement enflammé, je ne peux pas me prononcer. Cela va dépendre de son réveil, de sa volonté et de la manière dont son corps va réagir au traumatisme de l'attaque.**

\- **Je m'occuperai de cette partie je pense**. Les coupa une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux parents se retournèrent et leurs regards tombèrent sur deux yeux noirs. Un homme se tenait là, habillé d'une blouse blanche, les cheveux crépus et courts, le crâne passablement dégarni, le teint basané et l'expression avenante. Il tendit la main en direction de Clara et se présenta :

 **\- Docteur Jorge Carter, psychiatre.**

 **\- Enchantée, docteur.** Répondit-elle en serrant la main de l'homme.

 **\- Je vais m'occuper de certains de ces jeunes gens, le vôtre en particulier, Mr Mac Allistair.** Continua-t-il en serrant la main de Richard au creux de la sienne.

 **\- Merci.** Répondit l'écrivain avant de reporter son attention sur son enfant si pâle dans ce lit.

Richard s'assit dans la chaise présente près du lit et glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Newt, laissant son épouse se faire expliquer l'opération qu'avait subi son garçon. Elle lui expliquerait après, tout comme elle devrait faire un compte-rendu détaillé à Cassandra, Abel et Aiden. Il détailla son fils et poussa un fort soupir de peine, les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

Ce soir-là, les yeux de la famille étaient fixés sur l'écran de télévision de la petite chambre d'hôpital de Newt. Ils écoutaient les infos sur l'attaque qui avait frappé trois grands établissements scolaires de Seattle. Ce jour deviendrait dans les mémoires le « Bloody School Day », un jour sombre, où la violence avait ôté la vie de 72 adolescents et marqué la conscience de plusieurs centaines d'autres.

Quelques jours plus tard, la ville endeuillée enterra les corps de Chuck, Ben et Winston. Tous leurs amis capables de tenir debout étaient là. Et au moment où les cercueils descendirent en terre, au milieu des larmes, Minho, Alby, Gally, Teresa, Aris, Brenda, Fry, Sonya et Harriet se jurèrent de passer leurs vies à rendre le monde meilleur et de tout faire pour que personne ne revive pareille tragédie.

Newt tiendra la même promesse lors de sa première visite à ses trois amis quelques mois plus tard.

L'enquête de police dura de nombreuses semaines, mais personne ne lâcha l'affaire et les coupables furent finalement arrêtés. Tous prirent de lourdes peines d'emprisonnement. Il resta juste une inconnue, qui avait fourni les armes et commandité l'attaque. Mais pourquoi ces 3 établissements ?


	4. Chapter 4

Corrigé par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 3 - le nouveau

10 ans plus tard - Avril 2018 - Mayflower Park - Hôtel de Seattle

La pointe du stylo plume glissait avec dextérité sur la première page du livre, inscrivant une belle dédicace sur la page de garde du nouveau roman de Newt.

Le jeune homme avait succombé à l'appel de l'écriture pendant sa convalescence après le drame du Bloody School Day, 10 ans plus tôt. A son réveil de ce long mois de coma, il avait eu un grand passage à vide, ayant du mal à comprendre et accepter les événements, son handicap et surtout la disparition de ses trois amis. Lors de ces moments de larmes, de doute et de peur, le docteur Carter lui avait conseillé d'écrire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Au début, ce n'était que des mots en vrac, des phrases haineuses du monde, de courts textes remplis de rage, puis petit à petit, Newt avait réellement écrit, mis en place ses idées et Jorge avait constaté que son jeune patient se relevait grâce à ses écrits, reprenant pied dans la réalité au fur et à mesure que les pages se remplissaient d'encre.

Pour ses 19 ans, après avoir publié sur le net de courtes nouvelles de tous les styles, il avait franchi le pas et présenté son premier roman à son père. Richard, pas du tout renseigné, avait mis quelques minutes à comprendre que son fils adoptif comptait suivre ses traces. Et le nom évocateur du livre l'avait incité à se plonger dans le manuscrit. Quelques jours plus tard, le manuscrit était sous les presses d'impression et Newt entrait dans la cour des grands. Bloody School Day fut vendu à des centaines de milliers d'exemplaires sur tout le continent, traduit en 27 langues et considéré comme « Best Seller » pour le jeune homme.

Depuis, Newt avait édité pas moins de six livres, toujours avec le même succès. Tous ces romans traitaient d'un thème de la société, obligeant les gens à réfléchir sur leurs actes, leurs mots et leurs actions. Et le dernier ne faisait pas exception à ses habitudes, le sujet étant l'écologie à travers un roman très futuriste et anticipatoire. Son père avait été formel à la lecture, il tenait encore une fois un chef d'œuvre de la littérature.

Le jeune homme referma la couverture et passa sa main fine sur l'illustration en couleur. Le dessin représentait un arbre dont les racines se posaient sur un soleil rouge sang. Un dessin un rien perturbant qu'il devait au talent d'Alby, son dessinateur attitré.

Après s'être remis de ses blessures, le plus âgé de la bande avait totalement abandonné ses études de langues pour se tourner vers une passion qu'il avait mise entre parenthèses en entrant à l'université, le dessin. Et ses œuvres, très sombres, délivraient toutes le même message « _Attention humain, vous n'êtes pas immortels !_ ». On devinait évidemment le traumatisme du drame dans ses dessins, ses peintures et ses esquisses au crayon. Jorge, qui l'avait aussi suivi, sur le plan psychologique, avait laissé cette noirceur sortir. Il l'avait estimé nécessaire pour qu'il avance et qu'il reprenne confiance en lui. Il avait fallu trois ans à Alby pour mettre un peu de couleur dans ses dessins, et la première fois fut pour le livre de Newt. Depuis, Alby avait la primeur de la lecture du jeune romancier et laissait son esprit retranscrire l'âme du livre dans le dessin de couverture. Un duo gagnant avait alors vu le jour et les deux amis collaboraient à chaque fois pour la joie des lecteurs toujours plus nombreux de l'écrivain. Alby ne vivait bien évidemment pas que des couvertures de Newt, il exposait ses œuvres et donnait des cours de dessin dans plusieurs centres pour jeunes de la ville. Certains de ses protégés s'étaient d'ailleurs déjà illustrés dans le milieu fermé de l'art. C'était sa contribution à la promesse faite à Chuck, Ben et Winston.

Newt regarda la belle chambre qui l'avait abrité quelques heures, le temps qu'il dédicace les livres et réponde aux questions d'une journaliste de la télévision, son roman ayant été annoncé depuis quelques semaines. Il ne publiait pas sous son nom, n'ayant pas voulu que la notoriété de son père soit un tremplin. Il était « The Maze », un pseudonyme un peu étrange mais la période sombre suivant le drame lui avait semblé être un vrai labyrinthe. Il y avait trouvé son nom de plume. Très peu de personnes connaissaient sa véritable identité. Le secret était bien gardé.

Il attrapa sa canne médicale qui traînait en appui sur la table à côté de lui et se leva non sans une légère grimace de douleur sur les traits. La balle de sa colonne vertébrale avait laissé de sourdes douleurs, une jambe bien faible et surtout un handicap qui trouvait son apogée à chaque changement de posture du jeune blond. Il peinait à se relever, à descendre un escalier, à gravir un chemin en pente et le seul sport qu'il pouvait pratiquer était la natation. Même si depuis un an, il s'était mis au vélo d'appartement, essayant de renforcer la musculature de sa jambe par tous les moyens. Les efforts semblaient payants, les douleurs avaient presque disparues la nuit et ses mouvements se révélaient plus aisés.

Il se mit doucement en marche, ne souhaitant pas boiter pour son entrée dans le grand salon de l'hôtel. Son éditeur, le même que celui de son père, avait organisé une lecture. Il allait y lire les quatre premiers chapitres de son nouveau roman pour une poignée de personnes soigneusement choisies. L'exercice, au premier abord semblait bien rébarbatif mais Newt avait appris à apprécier ce moment, rencontrant son public et faisant découvrir ce qui lui avait pris de nombreuses heures, des nuits blanches par dizaines et du stress à gogo pour transformer ses idées en mots et en phrases.

Il sortit de la pièce, et gagna par l'ascenseur le rez-de-chaussée puis le vestibule du grand salon aménagé rien que pour cette lecture. Il retrouva dans la petite pièce sa mère et sa sœur. Les deux femmes l'accueillirent avec le sourire et sa mère le prit dans ses bras, trouvant une fois de plus que son fils était le plus beau garçon du monde et le plus courageux.

Cassandra, habituée à ce cérémonial, adressa un clin d'œil à son frère.

 **\- Maman, tu vas froisser sa chemise et son costume.** Observa la jeune femme de presque 30 ans maintenant.

Newt lui renvoya son clin d'œil et la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Cassandra n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle, adorable et franche. Elle avait fini ses études et fait une entrée remarquée dans le monde du travail s'illustrant de suite dans une grande entreprise de la ville. Elle y avait rencontré son mari et eut avec lui deux adorables jumelles dont Newt était complètement gaga. Abygail et Heaven avaient 6 ans depuis un mois et aimaient Newt à la folie, passant de nombreuses soirées dans son appartement.

Une troisième personne entra dans l'antichambre et rompit les embrassades du jeune auteur.

 **\- Tu es prêt mon grand ?** Demanda Richard avec un énorme sourire **. Gary est sur le point de manger son stylo.** Rajouta-t-il en pouffant.

 **\- J'arrive.** Répondit Newt en posant sa canne et ajustant son veston. **Ne faisons pas attendre ce cher Gary.**

Il passa devant son père en souriant et entra dans la pièce de suite attrapé par le fameux Gary, leur éditeur.

Richard le regarda passer avec fierté. Newt, malgré un triste passé, un drame et de multiples difficultés, avançait dans la vie, la tête haute et avait trouvé sa voie. Il avait cru le perdre tellement de fois pendant le long coma, la rééducation si difficile et les moments de panique du jeune homme. Il avait dû aussi apprendre à ne pas être le seul point de repère de l'adolescent, et faire une place à Jorge n'avait pas été des plus aisés. Le psychiatre était devenu un membre à part entière de la famille au fil des mois, empiétant un peu sur son rôle de père. Mais Richard avait su s'effacer quand cela s'avérait nécessaire pour Newt, respectant les choix de son fils et le soutenant au mieux dans les forts moments de doute. Maintenant, le jeune homme volait de ses propres ailes, suivant ses traces et le rendant extrêmement fier.

Clara et Cassandra se pendirent chacune à un bras du cinquantenaire et emboîtèrent le pas de Newt souhaitant ne rien manquer de la lecture. Elles avaient hâte de découvrir les premiers chapitres du nouveau livre de Newt.

Le jeune écrivain traversa la pièce sous les applaudissements de ses lecteurs et avec un sourire, il monta sur l'estrade et s'assit dans le large fauteuil de cuir qui n'attendait que lui. Une petite table de bois était posée à côté de la confortable assise et dessus, outre un verre d'eau, trônait le livre du jeune homme. Il le prit délicatement et son regard se posa franchement sur toutes les personnes de la salle. Au premier rang, son père en homme galant, invita sa mère et sa sœur à s'asseoir. Il y avait aussi Alby et son épouse, la belle Judith. Puis venait Gally et sa désormais compagne Harriet.

Newt adressa un franc sourire au couple qui avait mis très longtemps à se trouver, passant de dispute en rupture avant de finalement crever l'abcès qui les empêchait d'avancer depuis de nombreuses années. Après des mois de doute, ils formaient maintenant un couple heureux et amoureux. Et le jeune blond savait que le bonheur allait se prolonger, Harriet annoncerait dans quelques heures un magnifique évènement à son amant. Un bébé était en route. La joie comblerait sûrement le cœur de Gally qui avait pleuré Ben et Winston pendant plus de quatre ans, Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à passer au-delà de la mort de son mentor et de son protégé. Il avait fallu tout l'amour d'Harriet et l'entourage de ses amis pour le faire avancer pour que finalement il trouve sa voie. Il était depuis trois ans directeur d'un centre de rééducation pour jeunes délinquants. Harriet le secondait au sein du centre comme assistante sociale.

Le silence se fit et l'attention de la petite cinquantaine de personnes présentes se reporta sur l'écrivain.

 **\- Merci beaucoup d'être venu à cette lecture. Je suis très honoré et heureux de vous voir et de vous faire partager les premiers chapitres de mon nouveau roman. Je voudrais, avant de commencer, vous raconter une petite anecdote. Il y a quelques semaines, un de mes jeunes frères m'a demandé quel était le titre de ce livre. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, le titre est bien souvent mon dernier souci quand j'écris.** L'ensemble de l'assemblée pouffa. **Oui je sais c'est un peu nul pour un écrivain de ne pas avoir de titre pour son livre.** Les rires se firent plus intenses **. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et le lendemain je lui ai posé cette question : « Si tu devais sauver le monde grâce à un manuel tu l'appellerais comment ? » Il m'a regardé, réfléchi quelques secondes et m'a dit avec beaucoup de sérieux « Le contre néant ». Ce nouvel opus s'appelle donc comme ça. Petit frère, je te dédie cette lecture.**

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements puis Newt, toujours souriant ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait et le silence se refit dans la pièce.

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour commencer mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. La porte du salon privé claqua dans le silence.

Un homme entra en chancelant, le corps parcourut de tremblement et les habits rougis par le sang.

Il s'avança entre les sièges sous les premiers murmures d'effroi des participants et planta son regard déjà éteint dans les prunelles sombres de Newt avant de dire dans un dernier souffle :

 **\- Janson... Newt Cooper...**

Et il s'écroula au milieu de la pièce, mort.

Quelques minutes plus tard - Siège de la SPD (Seattle Police Department)

Le capitaine de police raccrocha brutalement son combiné téléphonique en soupirant. Il se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte de son bureau en hurlant.

 **\- Lee ! O'Brien ! Dans mon bureau !**

Il vit de suite les deux inspecteurs se lever de leurs sièges et venir vers lui. Il laissa la porte ouverte et se rassit en passant sa main sur son visage. Il allait apprendre une bien pénible nouvelle à son neveu et savait que les actions à venir aurait des conséquences. Il allait juste falloir qu'il limite la casse au maximum.

L'inspecteur Lee Minho entra en premier, adressant un sourire à son oncle. Minho ne gardait aucune séquelle physique de la fusillade de l'école. Il en avait même essuyé bien d'autres depuis. Après l'enterrement et pour honorer sa promesse, il s'était dirigé vers l'école de police et sortit avec les honneurs au bout de trois ans. Depuis, il grimpait les échelons au sein de la brigade de son oncle. Il avait épousé Teresa quatre ans auparavant et le couple avait un petit garçon, Adrian, comme le défunt père de son épouse. Teresa avait continué ses études, prenant la direction du droit. Elle était depuis deux ans l'avocate du procureur de la république.

Le deuxième inspecteur s'assis sur une chaise devant le capitaine, il était arrivé sur Seattle depuis six mois et était le coéquipier de Minho depuis. Il venait de New-York et avait fui son père, également capitaine au sein du NYPD, qui l'étouffait un peu. Il s'était bien intégré au sein de la brigade et avec Minho, ils formaient un excellent duo. Son nom : Thomas O'Brien. Il avait les cheveux bruns, le regard ambré et un sens de l'humour assez décapant. Sa joie de vivre était très communicative et Minho l'appréciait beaucoup pour ce trait de caractère.

 **\- On a un souci au Mayflower Park Hôtel. Un gars vient d'y mourir. Vous y allez tous les deux.**

 **\- Attendez, le Mayflower !** Le coupa Minho à qui le nom du bâtiment disait quelque chose. **Ce ne serait pas là que Newt...**

 **\- Exact Minho.** Le coupa à son tour son chef. **Mais il n'a rien et va très bien, juste un peu secoué.**

 **\- Parce qu'il a vu ce type en plus ! Merde !** S'emporta le jeune asiatique sous le regard perplexe de Thomas.

 **\- Minho, langage !** Le rappela à l'ordre son oncle en fronçant les sourcils. **Et reste assis, j'ai pas fini !** Rajouta le chef de section alors que Minho commençait déjà à se lever. **D'après les premiers éléments que m'a donné Richard au téléphone, cet homme serait Fred Sundick.**

 **\- Non ! Merde de chez merde ! Comment ce salaud a su où était Newt ?** S'emporta Minho.

\- **Aucune idée. Je sais juste qu'il est sorti il y a trois jours de prison pour bonne conduite. Je sais aussi que, malgré mes ordres, tu as le dossier sur ton bureau.** Minho grimaça, ne pouvant nier suivre les dossiers en rapport avec le Bloody School Day. **Mais là n'est pas le souci. Vous partez pour le Mayflower et vous tachez de me régler ce souci et surtout sachez ce qu'il faisait là, qui a eu sa peau et si on peut remonter au commanditaire de l'attaque d'il y a dix ans. Tu briefes Thomas dans la voiture.**

 **\- Ça marche chef !** Confirma Minho en se levant rapidement suivit par Thomas.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le duo montait dans leur voiture de fonction. Minho prit d'office le volant, Thomas ne connaissant pas encore bien la mégapole.

 **\- Tu m'expliques ?** Demanda le jeune new-yorkais en jetant un regard à son partenaire.

\- **Fred Sundick est le salaud que j'ai formellement identifié il y a dix ans quelques heures après la fusillade. Il est sorti de prison il y a trois jours avec une remise de peine pour bonne conduite.**

 **\- Ça je crois que je l'avais compris, Min.** Le coupa Thomas **. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qui est ce Newt, qui est ce Richard et pourquoi tu suis ce type à la trace ? Et de quelle fusillade tu parles ?**

Minho n'avait rien dit à Thomas, il avait du mal à en parler spontanément et ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer la chose. Puis, il repensa à un détail.

 **\- Ouvre la boîte à gants. Il y a un bouquin dedans. C'est mon histoire.**

Thomas, perplexe, s'exécuta et ouvrit la boîte à gants du véhicule. Entre une paire de gants en laine et une boîte de cartouches, il découvrit un livre de poche qui avait dû vivre des jours meilleurs, toutes les pages étant cornées. Thomas le prit et le retourna pour voir le titre. De perplexe, il passa à clairement étonné.

 **\- Ton histoire ? Ne me dis pas que tu es un des gamins du Bloody School Day ?** Demanda-t-il, sous le choc.

 **\- Si, Thomas, je suis un des jeunes qui s'est retrouvé sous les balles de ces salauds.** Il lâcha le volant de la main droite et la glissa dans l'ouverture de son sweatshirt pour sortir une plaque en argent. **Tu as déjà remarqué que plusieurs des personnes que je t'ai présentées en avaient une identique. Gally porte toujours la sienne bien en vue car c'est surement pour lui que c'est le plus dur. Ce jour-là, il a perdu son mentor Ben et son pupille Winston.**

\- **Le B et le W c'est pour eux alors. Mais le C ?**

 **\- Chuck.** Souffla Minho avec tristesse. **Il était le protégé de Newt et notre petit frère à tous. Il avait tout juste 13 ans au moment des faits.**

 **\- Putain, je suis désolé.** Commenta Thomas avec respect. **Et Newt, c'est qui par rapport à toi et pourquoi ce type lui court après.**

 **\- Newt est mon meilleur ami et aussi l'auteur de ce livre.** Thomas fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le nom de l'auteur : The Maze.

 **\- Tu te fous de moi là ! Ton type ne peut pas être The Maze. C'est un génie ce mec. J'ai lu tous ces livres.**

 **\- Si, Thomas, Newt est « The Maze », le gars qui a publié six best-sellers en 7 ans.** Lui dévoila Minho en tournant sur une autre avenue. Il passa dans la file de droite et poursuivit. **Newt est celui qui a été le plus touché lors de la fusillade. Il lui a fallu un an pour s'en remettre et encore, par moments, c'est pas vraiment ça. Il sort demain son nouveau roman et si tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré, c'est qu'il vit comme un reclus pendant son travail de rédaction.** Expliqua Minho à son coéquipier.

Thomas avait en effet rencontré toute la bande, se liant facilement d'amitié avec Alby et les filles. Il avait eu un peu plus de mal avec Gally mais une fois passé la carapace de froideur du blond, les deux garçons s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs.

\- **Mais, ce type veut quoi à ton ami ?**

 **\- J'aimerais bien le savoir...** Souffla Minho en actionnant son clignotant pour changer de file. **J'ai lu tous les dossiers qui se rapportent de près ou de loin à cette journée, j'ai posé des tas de questions, rencontré les inspecteurs en charge de l'enquête à cette époque pendant mes études. Il y a de nombreuses zones de flou, des questions qui n'ont pas trouvé de réponses, et surtout un type que personne n'a trouvé. Celui qui a fourni les armes, et choisit les établissements à canarder.** Continua l'asiatique sous le regard brun de Thomas très concentré. **Des types qui sont en prison, Sundick est le seul à avoir eu une remise de peine et le seul que j'ai pu interroger, l'enquête étant officiellement terminée. Mais si je peux faire rouvrir le dossier, demain matin, toi et moi on ira au pénitencier. Il y en a deux que je vais passer à la question je te le dis.**

 **\- Ok !** Approuva Thomas alors que son coéquipier se garait sur le parking du grand hôtel de luxe.

 **\- Une dernière chose avant qu'on entre.** Poursuivit Minho avec le plus grand sérieux. **Tu fais du mal à Newt, c'est moi qui te démonte Thomas.**

Le brun se tourna vers lui, interloqué et perplexe. C'était quoi cet excès de surprotection soudain vis-à-vis d'un inconnu pour le new-yorkais.

\- **Tu comprendras quand tu le verras.** Répondit énigmatiquement Minho en sortant du véhicule et partant vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.


	5. Chapter 5

Corrigé par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 4 - Une rencontre intéressante

Thomas suivit Minho dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel de luxe avec perplexité. Il ne comprenait pas les mots de son ami. Il salua d'un signe de tête discret l'équipe de la scientifique déjà sur place et entra dans le grand salon.

Minho serra la main d'un homme à la tempe grisonnante qui venait vers eux. Une belle femme qui semblait avoir le même âge s'avança aussi, et fit la bise à l'asiatique avant de lui tendre une main fine et manucurée à la perfection.

 **\- Bonjour Inspecteur. Je suis Clara Mac Allistair, et voici mon époux Richard.** Se présenta la femme aux cheveux bruns retenus dans un chignon lâche.

Thomas lui serra la main en retour puis son regard se reporta sur l'homme qui accaparait Minho en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé moins d'une heure auparavant. Il allait pour s'inclure dans la conversation quand son regard brun fut accroché par un jeune homme s'avançant vers eux, Gally et Alby à ses côtés.

Thomas se figea, son geste en suspens, comme frappé par la foudre. Devant lui se tenait le plus beau mec qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps. Des cheveux couleur champ de blé doré, des yeux sombres, un visage parfait, des lèvres fines et délicatement rosées, une prestance impeccable malgré la canne à ses côtés, il le trouva de suite sublime et digne d'un grand intérêt. Le plus intéressant étant sûrement le fait que le jeune inconnu le regardait avec la même intensité que lui devait le faire.

Newt n'en revenait pas. Son père, Gally et Alby avait appelé l'oncle de Minho pour ce type mort devant lui. Et dans la foulée, on lui avait annoncé que son meilleur ami avait un nouveau coéquipier, l'autre ayant pris sa retraite trois mois auparavant. Et devant ses yeux se tenait un grand gars aux mèches rebelles brunes et au regard ambré. Des grains de beautés parsemaient son visage lui donnant encore plus de charme. Il était beau et charismatique. Ce type ne le lâchait pas du regard et lui faisait exactement le même effet. La situation avait un petit côté comique qui ne lui échappa pas, mais aussi un côté très intéressant avec un rien de désir et d'attirance.

Thomas, de part son enfance et son adolescence avec son cousin Mitch, avait appris que le plaisir se prend partout où il réside. Il avait accepté et cultivé sa bisexualité, prenant plaisir à draguer fille comme garçon depuis ses 15 ans. Son cousin lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois que peu importe le genre, le sexe est avant tout une histoire d'affinité et que cette affinité peut frapper à tout moment. Et là, il le sentait, le sombre regard de ce superbe inconnu l'attirait comme un aimant.

Les joues légèrement rouges, il se porta aux devants de Gally et Alby, dans le seul et unique but de se rapprocher des yeux insondables qui le fixaient. Alby eut un sourire amusé mais Gally ne sembla pas vraiment favorable de l'attention que Thomas portait à son ami blond.

\- **Toi, le yankie, reste à ta place ! Newt n'est pas ton quatre heures !** Grogna-t-il, attirant de suite l'attention de Minho sur eux.

\- **Se passe quoi ?** Demanda le jeune inspecteur.

\- **Comme d'habitude, Gally nous fait sa petite crise de sur protectionnisme avec Newty.** Répondit Alby en donnant une accolade chaleureuse à Minho.

 **\- Mais je...** Bafouilla Thomas légèrement gêné par la réflexion de Gally.

 **-** **Stop !** Cria Newt en s'avançant vers Thomas. **N'écoute pas ces papas poules s'il-te-plaît. Je suis Newt Mac Allistair et tu dois être Thomas. Papa m'a prévenu que Minho avait un nouveau coéquipier depuis quelques mois. Bienvenue à Seattle.** Se présenta Newt avec un beau sourire.

Thomas tomba sous le charme. Cette voix si douce, si calme l'enchanta. Ce sourire si tranquille et si lumineux le conquit. Comment Dieu avait-il fait pour mettre autant de grâce dans un corps si gracile et enrobé le tout dans la douceur d'un nuage ?

\- **Tho... Oui, je suis Thomas. Merci Newt... C'est gentil de... Enfin cool ton accueil.** Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Newt lui sourit encore plus si possible. Sa voix était tendre même si on devinait une certaine habitude au commandement dedans. Il avait aussi ce petit accent chantant des habitants de la grosse pomme. Et son regard, de si près, avait des paillettes d'or au milieu de son iris noisette. Un tel regard ne devrait pas exister pensa Newt qui se sentait attiré par le jeune brun en face de lui.

\- **Putain, tocard !** Maugréa Gally. **Fais ton job !** Il mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'inspecteur comme un rappel à l'ordre.

 **\- Euh ! Oui, oui... Bien sûr !** Lâcha Thomas sans quitter Newt des yeux, se sentant bien bête tout d'un coup.

Minho secoua la tête de dépit, sentant qu'il avait perdu Thomas quelque part entre les yeux et le sourire de Newt. Son ami écrivain avait toujours fait des ravages. Sa gentillesse et sa bonté avait conquis plus d'une personne. Mais il se devait de remettre Thomas au travail, il avait un cadavre sur les bras. Il sortit son carnet de la poche de son jean et son stylo et commença ses questions.

\- **Bon on s'y met, parce qu'à ce train-là, demain on y est encore. Newt tu étais où quand il est entré ?**

 **\- Je venais de monter sur l'estrade et j'étais assis dans le fauteuil regardant les gens devant moi.** Répondit Newt sans détour, se souvenant avec exactitude de ce type.

\- **Les autres étaient dos à la porte je suppose ?** demanda Minho en se tournant vers Alby et Gally.

\- **Oui, on a juste entendu la porte claquer et vu Newt se lever, les traits figés par la surprise**. Expliqua le black du petit groupe.

\- **Après, on a entendu des murmures choqués venant de l'arrière de la salle et je me suis tourné**. Continua Gally **. C'est là que j'ai vu ce type plein de sang s'avancer, prononcer un truc puis s'écrouler.**

 **\- Il a dit quoi ?** Demanda encore Minho qui notait tout.

 **\- Un nom...** murmura Newt soudain bien sombre. **Janson... puis, il a rajouté Newt Cooper.**

 **\- Newt Cooper ?** Questionna Thomas. **Il parlait de toi ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas. Newt n'est pas un prénom très répandu et ce n'est pas mon nom de famille Cooper. A moins que...** Et le jeune écrivain se figea un instant, une théorie venant de voir le jour dans son esprit vif.

Il n'y avait pas réfléchi sur le coup, la mort est tout de même quelque chose de perturbant surtout quand elle survient en face de soi. Mais là, tandis que les questions de son ami et de son collègue l'obligeaient à repenser aux derniers évènements, il était forcé de reconnaître que le mot « coïncidence » allait avoir du mal à s'adapter à la situation. Le type qui venait de mourir devant eux, connaissait son vrai nom de famille et peut-être d'autres choses de son passé. Il se devait de savoir. Il tourna sur lui-même, les traits du visage montrant son affolement.

 **\- Papa ! Maman !** Les interpella-t-il, surprenant Thomas par la soudaine vivacité de sa voix. **Ce type...**

\- **Fred Sundick.** Le corrigea Minho par habitude, puis semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, grimaça fortement.

 **\- Sundick !** S'exclama Gally soudain en colère.

\- **Min ! T'es pas sérieux là ?** Demanda à brule pour point Alby qui avait froncé les sourcils et détaillait avec insistance l'asiatique.

 **\- Si, très sérieux les mecs, malheureusement. Ce gars qui vient de gâcher la petite lecture de Newty est le même qui a fichu par terre notre adolescence.** Expliqua Minho en face des parents de l'écrivain qui s'étaient rapprochés d'eux.

\- **Mais... il était pas en prison ?** Demanda Newt soudain inquiet autant pour lui que pour le reste de la bande. **Ce n'est pas normal qu'on le revoit. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ait su où j'étais aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il connaisse mon passé et mon premier nom de famille.** S'exclama-t-il avec cette fois des accents de panique dans la voix.

Sa mère lui prit la main et la serra, tentant de le rassurer un minimum. Mais elle était aussi très inquiète. Son fils avait raison, jamais ce type n'aurait dû être là cet après-midi, jamais ce type n'aurait dû savoir ce que même elle ignorait. En effet, seul Richard connaissait le nom de naissance de son fils. Tous les deux l'avaient voulu ainsi. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre mais Clara avait aimé cette anonymat qu'avait pour elle le joli petit garçon blond que le destin venait de placer sur sa route de maman.

Thomas le regarda perplexe, ne comprenant que bien les questions de l'écrivain mais butant sur sa dernière interrogation.

 **\- Un mot en dehors de cette pièce tocard et tu es mort !** L'invectiva Gally en le menaçant de son doigt.

\- **Gally, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise enfin.** S'interposa Newt. **Ce n'est pas un crime de dire que je suis un enfant adopté. Je le vis très bien et ça n'a jamais été un souci. Si Thomas fait ce métier, c'est qu'il sait sûrement tenir sa langue.** Il adressa un sourire rassurant à Thomas et poursuivit. **Minho, tu comptes faire quoi ?**

 **\- Comment faire quoi ?**

 **\- Enfin Minho, c'est toi le flic ou c'est moi ?** Demanda ironiquement le blond avant d'enchainer. **Il savait où j'étais, il connait mon premier nom de famille visiblement et de plus il est mort avant d'avoir pu me parler. J'ai comme la vague impression que le dossier Bloody School Day mériterait une réouverture. Et Janson c'est qui celui-là ?**

 **\- Newty n'a pas tort Min.** Renchérit Alby la mine sombre et le regard hanté **. De plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me disais que tu cherchais un moyen d'avoir le droit de fouiner encore un peu, que les zones d'ombres étaient trop nombreuses. Voila l'occasion rêvée même si les circonstances sont loin d'être top.**

Il en coutait au black de reparler de ce moment de sa vie. Il avait vu Chuck se prendre une balle dans la tête avant de sombrer à son tour, blessé. Et l'image avait tendance à s'imprimer pour de longs jours dans son esprit à la moindre évocation de la tragédie. Il en était de même pour Gally, la disparition de son mentor et de son protégé lui étreignait encore violemment le cœur. Les cauchemars seraient au rendez-vous de ses prochaines nuits.

Minho les regarda tour à tour, décryptant à la perfection les traits de leurs visages, souffla un bon coup puis se tourna vers Thomas.

 **\- Réouverture du dossier numéro 2008-2605-72105.** Commença-t-il. **Tu contactes l'avocat du procureur, il nous faut un mandat pour interroger les autres fils de pute qui sont en taule.** Thomas obtempéra en sortant son portable de sa poche. **Newt, tu seras sous protection policière ce soir, et pas d'objection. Les autres je vous veux au poste de police dans une heure pour vos dépositions.**

Tous opinèrent de la tête même si Newt grimaça légèrement. Jamais facile d'accepter d'être sous protection policière. Minho le prit dans ses bras et souffla tout bas dans son oreille.

 **\- C'est Thomas qui se chargera de ta protection rapprochée, jeune padawan.** Le taquina affectueusement son meilleur ami.

Newt lui décocha une tape à l'arrière de la tête avant de sourire allégrement. La soirée promettait d'être très intéressante avec le brun.

Une heure plus tard, Minho et Thomas quittait le grand hôtel. L'asiatique avait fait en sorte que tout le monde soit raccompagné chez soi sous bonne escorte. Il avait obtenu de Newt de passer la fin de la journée chez ses parents, puis d'attendre que Thomas passe le prendre pour regagner son appartement. Lui même rejoindrait les deux hommes en fin de soirée pour veiller depuis la rue. Gally trouva à redire sur tous les points, ne faisant nullement confiance à Thomas pour veiller sur le blond. Mais Alby le tranquillisa en proposant que chacun son tour, toutes les heures, ils prennent des nouvelles. Il se proposa même de prévenir le reste de la bande pour être plus efficace. Gally finit par abdiquer non sans menacer une dernière fois Thomas des pires supplices s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à son blond.

C'est la tête pleine de ces menaces que Thomas monta dans la voiture. Il ferma la porte et demanda de suite :

\- **Je comprends pas, il y a quoi entre Gally et Newt ? Je croyais qu'il était en couple avec Harriet.**

 **\- Gally, après l'enterrement, et pour passer au-dessus de toute cette merde, a eu besoin de s'investir dans une cause et Newt était là avec son handicap, avec ses frayeurs, sa douleur et ses envies morbides. Il s'est totalement investi dans sa rééducation. On a tous pensé qu'il avait surmonté son chagrin, mais c'était qu'une façade qu'il nous montrait. Puis un jour, bien trois mois après, Newt l'a surpris en train de prendre de la drogue, il avait plongé de ce côté-là. La remontée a été dure, Newt est alors devenu celui qui le tirait vers le haut. Ils sont très proches tous les deux, comme Newt et moi. On est comme des frères tous les trois.** Termina Minho en prenant la route de la SDP.

\- **Je comprends.** Souffla Thomas. **Mais pourquoi tu m'as chargé de la protection de Newt ce soir ?**

 **\- Thomas, j'ai vu ton regard et surtout j'ai vu le sien.** Répondit Minho, taquin, en lui décochant un sourire moqueur.

\- **Pff, n'importe quoi ! Je suis un professionnel avant tout.** Se défendit le jeune homme.

\- **Ouais, je suis super convaincu là.** Se moqua l'asiatique. **En attendant, au poste, je me charge de mon oncle, récupère le mandat auprès de ma charmante épouse et demande à notre jeune bleu de t'accompagner. Je me chargerai des dépositions.**

 **\- Aris sera content de partir sur le terrain.** Commenta le brun en souriant. **Tu le tiens cloitré au poste comme un débutant alors qu'il est sorti premier de l'académie pour son année.**

 **\- Que veux-tu, j'y tiens à ce gamin. C'est lui que j'ai chaperonné pendant ses années d'école de police. Puis, tu sais très bien que je le connais d'avant.**

Aris, après la fusillade, avait fait trois mois d'hôpital, et deux mois en centre spéciale pour apprendre à vivre avec un rein en moins. Il avait dû refaire une année malgré ses facilités d'apprentissage. Il avait terminé ses études un an après Brenda, mais avec les honneurs. Tous les deux avaient pris une année sabbatique parcourant les états de la côte ouest. Ils avaient commencé une relation amoureuse mais finalement s'étaient séparés bons amis au bout de deux ans. Aris avait repris le chemin de la fac et commencé des études de droit, mais la complexité des lois avait eu raison de sa patience et finalement après des mois d'hésitation, il avait intégré l'école de police de Seattle. Il en était sorti depuis deux ans, demandant de suite une mutation dans la brigade de Minho. Depuis, le jeune homme classait plus souvent qu'à son tour des papiers, Minho refusant presque de le voir sur le terrain.

Thomas eut un sourire tendre. Son ami était aussi protecteur que Gally avec le beau blond. Et il se doutait que c'était exactement pareil pour toute la bande. Ils semblaient tous veiller les uns sur les autres avec dévouement. Comportement très compréhensible au final quand on connaissait leur passé.

Une heure plus tard, Thomas était dans la salle d'attente du tribunal, attendant de voir Teresa pour le mandat. Aris, assis à ses côtés, n'en croyait presque pas sa chance. Il était sur le terrain et en plus avec Thomas qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Une femme de forte corpulence sortit du bureau de leur amie en grommelant, visiblement déçue du résultat de son entrevue avec la jeune avocate.

Teresa sortit quasiment derrière elle et avisant les deux policiers sur les chaises de bois, les invita à entrer de la main. Une fois dans son bureau, la porte fermée, elle prit Aris dans ses bras dans une accolade tendre, puis claqua deux baisers sur les joues de Thomas en souriant.

 **\- Votre mandat est prêt. Seulement, je vous accompagne, ordre de mon patron.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demanda Thomas un peu perplexe de tant de réactivité de la part de la justice.

 **\- Dossier épineux.** Répondit l'avocate en rassemblant des papiers sur son bureau et passant dans la foulée sa veste de blazer noire. **Newt est connu, malgré son pseudonyme, un écrivain en or comme dit mon boss.** Rajouta-t-elle en souriant doucement. **De plus, je suis la marraine de sa dernière fille et il connait mon passé et celui de Minho. Je veux des réponses comme mon homme. On veut tous des réponses et même s'il a fallu 10 ans pour les avoir, j'ai la conviction que cette fois c'est la bonne.**

 **\- Bien dit Tess !** Approuva Aris, en lui prenant galantement ses dossiers des bras.

 **\- Parfait, je vous suis, gente dame.** Approuva Thomas en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Une fois dans la voiture conduite par Aris, la jeune femme que Thomas avait fait monter à l'avant, recommença à donner des infos au jeune new-yorkais.

 **\- Tu dois comprendre Thomas, que c'est pas seulement nous qui voulons des réponses. Il y a pas moins de 400 dossiers dans les placards de mon boss qui attendent des réponses. Imagine comme ce serait parfait, si pour la commémoration le mois prochain on pouvait donner ces réponses. Certaines familles n'ont toujours pas fait leur deuil. C'est un devoir de pouvoir les aider et raconter ce que nous savons.**

Thomas hocha la tête, totalement d'accord avec la belle brune aux yeux lagons. Il comprenait parfaitement son point de vue, dans la même situation, lui aussi aurait voulu des réponses. Mais, un point le taraudait quand même, comment ses nouveaux amis allaient gérer la reprise de l'enquête ? Comment allaient-ils appréhender la vérité, surtout qu'elle s'annonçait un peu différente de toutes les conclusions connues et tenues pour acquises depuis 10 ans.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser ses questions, que Aris engageait la voiture dans le parking du pénitencier de la mégalopole. Après une série de contrôle de papiers, les trois agents du gouvernement furent admis dans une cellule d'interrogatoire, attendant qu'on leur amène un premier détenu.

 **\- Je pose les questions pour celui-là, et on avise pour la suite.** S'imposa Thomas.

Aris et Teresa n'y trouvèrent rien à redire et prirent place sur les chaises de plastique de la petite pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 5 - Apprendre à se connaitre

Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas entra l'adresse des Mac Allistair dans son GPS. Il venait de passer un moment des plus éprouvants entre les murs gris du pénitencier de la ville. Il aurait bien refait des portraits s'il avait pu. Les sales types qu'il avait interrogés avec Aris et Teresa avaient été avares de réponses, se murant tous dans un silence quasi religieux. Minho allait être déçu, il n'avait quasiment rien appris d'intéressant.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de son coéquipier, ce dernier l'appelait. Il enclencha la conversation depuis son volant.

 **\- Thomas, alors quoi de neuf ?**

 **\- Tu vas être déçu, man. Ils ont été muets comme des carpes ces salauds.**

 **\- Pétard, fais chier !** Rouspéta Minho dans son téléphone et Thomas l'imaginait sans mal faire les cents pas dans le poste.

 **\- Je dois quand même te dire qu'on en a vu sept, et que d'après ce que j'ai réussi à leur tirer, les établissements scolaires n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard...**

 **\- Comment ça, « pas le fruit du hasard » ?** Le coupa le jeune inspecteur. **Aucun rapport ne parle de ça !**

\- **Laisse-moi finir, Tocard !** Grogna Thomas en tournant sur la droite, essayant de suivre la route malgré son attention portée sur la conversation. **Pétard, je me mets à parler comme vous, c'est sûr je vous fréquente trop.** Il entendit l'asiatique pouffer dans le combiné. **Bon, comme je disais, les établissements étaient sur une liste, liste qu'avait le fameux Janson. Et le seul renseignement qui, à mon sens, a de l'importance, c'est le fait que deux heures avant l'attaque il a reçu un coup de fil d'une femme.**

 **\- Qui t'a balancé cette info ?**

 **\- Hunter, il était sur la fusillade qui a touché les établissements de Kenmore. Le fait que ce soit une femme m'a été confirmé par Ericson. Il a clairement entendu Janson dire « elle me fait chier ». Ericson était sur Tukvilla. Donc on peut en déduire que toute la bande était en stand by au même endroit.**

 **\- Mais c'est qui ce Janson ? Et il a donc une commanditaire.**

 **\- Je n'ai aucun nom de famille pour ce Janson, si ça se trouve c'est Janson son nom de famille. Et bien sûr, aucun nom pour cette femme.**

 **\- Vous les avez tous vu ?**

 **\- Non, le directeur nous a foutu dehors. C'était la relève du service de garde. On y retournera demain il en reste trois : Smith, Frest et Berard...** Continua Thomas en tournant pour quitter la bretelle d'autoroute. **Là, je suis en route pour aller chez les Mac Allistair. Et toi de ton côté ?**

\- **Ils sont tous venu, j'ai les dépositions. Mon oncle a du reconnaître que j'avais raison, que le dossier méritait une autre enquête même si 10 ans plus tard, ça va être un peu compliqué.** Expliqua Minho dans le combiné. **En arrivant chez les parents de Newt, tu vas tous les trouver. Brenda a fait une crise d'angoisse, donc Jorge a fait une séance de psy commune en urgence. Pour moi, Aris et Tess, on le verra ce week-end, c'était le jour de notre repas commun de toute façon. Et du coup, comment a été Aris ?**

 **\- Il a été parfait, très pro et d'une rare efficacité. Prends-le avec toi ce soir. Je la sens pas cette nuit de surveillance.** Lui répondit Thomas.

\- **Comment ça, tu la sens pas ?** Demanda l'inspecteur soudain inquiet, et cette inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

\- **Je saurais pas te l'expliquer mec. Mais, j'ai comme une angoisse à surveiller ton ami. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ait les yeux les plus troublants du monde.** Rajouta-t-il, voyant venir la moquerie de son ami. **J'ai mis mon fusil dans le coffre de ma voiture, c'est pour te dire que mon instinct est en alerte.**

 **\- Ok, on va suivre ton instinct. Je te rejoins avec Aris chez Newt dans deux heures, le temps de finir ici. Et je mets en stand by une équipe d'intervention au cas où.** Conclut Minho avant de raccrocher.

Thomas souffla avec autant de stress que de contrariété. Puis, une idée lui vint et profitant du fait que son GPS lui annonçait encore 10 minutes de trajet, il appela son père à New York. Il aurait peut-être une idée de la manière dont il pourrait faire avancer cette enquête. La conversation fut courte mais enrichissante pour le jeune homme, son père allait faire appel à un ami profiler et les aider à y voir plus clair. Le type rejoindrait Seattle le lendemain. En attendant, Thomas se devait d'assurer la protection d'un jeune écrivain hyper séduisant.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il gara sa berline dans la cour pavée des Mac Allistair sur Road Highland. Il descendit de la voiture, admirant la belle demeure dans le soleil couchant. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs vint à sa rencontre.

 **\- Salut, tu dois être Thomas. Je suis Abel, le frère de Newt. Il est encore en consult avec Jorge et la bande.** Expliqua le jeune homme en l'invitant à entrer dans la pièce à vivre de la maison.

Thomas opina de la tête, jetant des regards autour de lui, satisfaisant sa curiosité de policier. Il admira les quatre grands portraits des enfants du couple sur le mur de la cheminée. Sur la photo, Newt était très beau et ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Abel, qui avait suivi son regard, lui donna des explications un rien taquin.

 **\- Elle a été prise pour son quinzième anniversaire, c'est dans à peine un mois, le 9 mai.**

Thomas, les joues rouges de s'être fait grillé si vite, lui adressa cependant un regard complice, enregistrant cette info dans un coin de son esprit.

 **\- Et t'affole pas, on a aucun problème dans la famille avec le fait que notre frère aime le genre grand brun au regard ténébreux et au corps d'Apollon.**

Thomas allait pour répliquer, clairement gêné quand un éclat de rire l'interrompit. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et son regard se perdit à l'apparition de Newt. Mais l'éclat de rire ne venait pas du jeune blond, mais de la frimousse à côté de lui, la même que celle à son côté. Il devint perplexe une seconde avant de comprendre : des jumeaux !

 **\- Encore une fois, mon insupportable frère est incapable de garder sa langue au chaud.** Grogna l'écrivain en mettant une tape sur la tête d'Abel. **Lui, c'est Aiden.** Continua-t-il en présentant le deuxième jumeau. **Ils n'ont pas fini mais on va y aller, Jorge me verra dimanche de toute façon. Et puis, je pressens que la nuit va être longue donc autant se mettre en route.**

Thomas hocha juste la tête, soudain pire qu'inquiet de savoir que le type sous sa protection avait aussi son instinct en alerte.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable, juste coupé par les indications de direction de Newt qui connaissait sa ville comme sa poche, allant aux devants du GPS pour guider le jeune inspecteur. Thomas gara sa berline sur la place privatisée dans le sous-sol du petit immeuble de Newt. Dix minutes plus tard, l'écrivain ouvrait sa porte à son invité par nécessité.

Thomas entra dans le vaste appartement et de suite son esprit analytique se mit en marche. Dans le couloir, l'absence de caméra l'avait de suite interpellé, tout comme l'absence de lumière automatique capable de faire une bonne alarme. Pas de digicode en bas de l'immeuble ni à l'entrée de l'appartement du jeune blond, il estima de suite que le risque de se faire prendre sous un assaut était relativement élevé. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et jeta un regard sur la vue, ayant heureusement un vis-à-vis assez limité, l'immeuble avait une façade donnant sur un des grands parcs de la ville. Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et son regard scanna la terrasse. Une arrivée par ce biais semblait impossible, pas d'escaliers de secours, pas d'autres balcons sur le palier. Il était tranquille de ce côté-là, mais l'entrée restait un réel problème.

Il en fit part à son hôte, essayant néanmoins de ne pas trop l'affoler.

 **\- Ton entrée me pose soucis. La sécurité est plutôt mince de ce côté.**

 **\- Je sais.** Répondit Newt en s'affairant dans la partie cuisine. **Mais dès que je l'aurais trouvé, on aura un arrêt de porte. Il sera posé en quelques secondes.**

 **\- C'est pas sa place dans les tiroirs de ta cuisine.** Commenta Thomas en pouffant tandis que Newt, très mature, lui tirait la langue tout en brandissant sa trouvaille.

En quelques minutes, l'objet regagna sa place initiale. La sécurité y avait gagné en confiance, jugea Thomas en essayant l'arrêtoir.

 **\- Parfait. Je suis plus tranquille cette fois.**

 **\- Assez tranquille pour t'asseoir sur mon canapé et prendre un verre ?** Questionna l'écrivain en sortant deux bières de son frigo.

\- **Oui.** Dit l'inspecteur en gagnant la confortable assise et se laissant tomber dedans.

Newt, un sourire sur les lèvres, apporta en boitant légèrement la boisson à cet homme si séduisant. Il comptait bien mettre à profit les heures à venir pour apprendre à connaître ce beau spécimen de la gente masculine. Il s'assit à son tour, sortit le décapsuleur du tiroir de sa table basse, enleva le bouchon sur les deux bouteilles et tendit la sienne à son invité. Thomas la prit en souriant doucement, appréciant le contact de leurs deux mains se trouvant quelques secondes.

Le blond rougit légèrement sous la chaleur des mains du brun mais passa outre et attaqua son interrogatoire personnel.

\- **Thomas comment au fait ?**

 **\- O'Brien**. Répondit le jeune homme en lui coulant un regard.

\- **Irlandais ?**

 **\- Oui, les ancêtres de mes grands-parents sont arrivés à New York à l'époque de Capone à Chicago. Et toi ? Mac Allistair sonne aussi très irlandais.**

 **\- Exact. Les ancêtres de mes parents sont arrivés par le Canada et se sont installés en Colombie Britannique il y a plus de 200 ans. Mon père est le seul installé à Seattle. Mes grands-parents et le reste de la famille sont restés au Canada et sont sur Vancouver. Nous y allons régulièrement, j'adore principalement le comté de Victoria. La nature sauvage me fascine.**

Thomas le regarda intensément, buvant ses paroles. Son aisance et le son doux de sa voix invitait au voyage. Il le sentait passionné par son discours, se livrant doucement par le biais de ses mots.

Newt lui décocha un sourire, puis ayant fini sa bière, changea de position sur son canapé. Il se tourna pour voir Thomas de biais et ramena ses jambes sur son torse, accrochant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

 **\- Et pourquoi la police ?** Demanda-t-il pour poursuivre son petit interrogatoire.

\- **Mon père est capitaine d'une section de la NYPD, et je suppose que j'ai suivi ses traces.**

 **\- Mais Seattle ?**

 **\- Oui, le choix peut paraître étrange, mais mon père était un peu étouffant à New York. J'avais comme l'impression qu'on attendait de moi des miracles et que tout ce que je ferais ne serait pas assez. La situation a fini par me gaver alors j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai envoyé plusieurs candidatures à différents postes et c'est ma mère qui m'a poussé vers Seattle, ma tante habite ici. Elle m'a d'ailleurs hébergé les premiers mois.** Expliqua le jeune brun en sirotant sa boisson.

 **\- Très bon choix, monsieur l'inspecteur.** Commenta l'écrivain en se faisant taquin. **Et à New York, tu avais personne ?**

 **\- T'es bien curieux toi, dis donc !** Fit remarquer Thomas en souriant coquinement. **Non, je suis célibataire et fier de l'être depuis un an. Policier n'est pas le métier parfait pour une relation amoureuse. Ça a tendance à faire fuir les gens, je dirais.**

 **\- Pas faux.** Remarqua Newt. **Et je ne suis pas curieux, juste un peu prudent. Je te connais pas et tu vas passer la nuit chez moi.**

 **\- Dit comme ça, ça fait assez ambigu, tu ne trouves pas ?** Souffla Thomas, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Il se tourna vers Newt et lui fit un clin d'œil très suggestif, avant de pouffer devant la belle couleur tomate des joues de son adorable voisin.

 **\- Hey ! Même pas en rêve que je te trouve assez séduisant pour te faire quitter mon canapé.** Se moqua gentiment Newt en lorgnant sur les lèvres rosées du brun. Il n'était pas crédible une seconde.

Thomas fit semblant d'être outré par cette réflexion, et il sourit encore plus quand Newt lâcha dans l'air un rire cristallin. Il était sous le charme de ce lutin blond. Il lui trouvait le charme espiègle des petits êtres de légende, la candeur des enfants et la sensualité semblaient avoir élu domicile dans tous ces gestes. Il changea à son tour de position, se mettant à genoux sur le luxueux canapé, face à Newt. Il posa son coude sur le dossier et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- **Même si tu ne m'autorises pas à passer dans une autre pièce, je vais te dire un secret, petit lutin. Je suis ensorcelé par ta magie.** Avoua-t-il sans détour, souriant doucement en tendant sa main vers le genou du jeune blond, posant sa paume sur l'articulation.

Newt rougit instantanément, se transformant en solanacée bien mûre, réagissant de suite à la franchise de son invité.

\- **Pff... T'es du genre direct toi.** Souffla-t-il tout bas. **Mais j'aime ça. Je préfère qu'on me dise les choses plutôt que des mensonges. J'en ai trop entendu je crois.** Rajouta-t-il presque malgré lui, ramenant l'ambiance légère à un sujet plus sérieux.

\- **Ta jambe ?** demanda Thomas en la désignant du menton.

 **\- Oui, entre autre.** Répondit le blondinet. **Mais pas que... J'ai passé deux mois dans l'ignorance du sort de Winston, Ben et Chuck après la fusillade. Personne ne me disait rien, parce que ça m'aurait « achevé ». C'était l'excuse de mes parents et de mes amis.**

\- **Et tu as fini par le savoir et ce fut encore pire.** Continua Thomas en le fixant, une lueur de profonde tristesse dans le regard.

Newt le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avait subi comme perte le beau New-Yorkais pour avoir l'air soudain si mal ? Quel malheur obscurcissait son ciel ?

 **\- Qui ?** Demanda sans détour Newt. **Mais ne répond que si tu veux.** Rajouta-t-il en souriant doucement tout en posant sa main sur celle de Thomas qui n'avait pas quitté son genou.

\- **Mon grand-père paternel. J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec lui et mon cousin Mitch puis du jour au lendemain, il a disparu de ma vie. J'ai posé des milliards de questions et jamais reçu de réponses. J'étais juste certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il avait disparu. Et puis j'ai fini par entendre la discussion qu'il ne fallait pas. Il était l'un des disparus du World Trade Center. Ma mère ne voulait pas que je le sache, elle ne tenait pas à ce que je suive la voie de mon père. J'avais seulement 6 ans quand c'est arrivé, on m'a estimé trop jeune pour comprendre. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu et j'ai fait exactement l'inverse de ses désirs, j'ai foncé tête baissée dans l'étude du droit, des armes et des lois. Un esprit de vengeance m'a habité pendant longtemps et c'est mon cousin qui a mis de la paix dans mon cœur.**

 **\- Il a l'air très important pour toi ?**

 **\- Oui, il arrive le mois prochain. On est très proches, tellement qu'il a demandé sa mutation sur la ville. Il est prof de Sport en université. Il intègre celle de Seattle à la prochaine rentrée.**

 **\- Hâte de faire sa connaissance.** Souffla Newt en le regardant.

Il sous-entendait clairement que cette soirée aurait des suites. Et Thomas trouva cette idée géniale. Il serra entre ses doigts la main de son hôte. Pression que le jeune écrivain lui rendit de suite.

 **\- Et toi ? Pourquoi écrivain ?** Demanda l'inspecteur.

Newt ne put répondre que la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Il tendit le bras et récupéra son petit appareil sur la table derrière le canapé, souriant devant le nom de l'intrus s'immisçant dans son rendez-vous.

 **\- Oui Gally ?** Il y eu une question que Thomas devina très bien. **Tout se passe à merveille, te tracasse pas. On est en sécurité dans l'appartement, j'ai remis le verrou à la porte d'entrée et Thomas a fait un tour pour vérifier l'appart**. Nouveau silence puis Newt conclut. **Oui, je te rappelle dans une heure mais t'inquiète pas et profite de ta soirée avec Harriet. Bisous à vous deux, je vous aime.**

 **\- Il est inquiet ?** Demanda Thomas qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

 **\- Oui, très... Pourquoi écrivain ?** Enchaîna le jeune blond en souriant. Il allait évoquer des souvenirs certes douloureux mais aussi tellement apaisants. **Quand je suis sorti du coma, j'avais la haine du monde, une haine terrible qui me faisait faire autant des crises d'angoisses que piquer des colères terribles. J'ai dit des choses atroces à mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur et mes amis. Je cassais tout dans ces moment-là, enfin tout ce que je pouvais atteindre vu que j'étais cloué au lit. Je prenais même plaisir à voir leurs larmes. Les miennes coulaient tout le temps. Puis Jorge est arrivé avec un cahier un matin, et m'a dit : « Ecris, Newt, raconte ta douleur ». Je ne voulais pas, j'ai fait une crise de colère terrible, lui lançant tout au visage, le traitant de tous les noms. Et lui, il ne bougeait pas, il me regardait de son regard neutre, attendant que je me calme. Quand la pression est retombée, il m'a tendu le cahier et je l'ai pris. Tout a commencé à ce moment-là.**

Thomas serra doucement sa main, et lui adressa un regard tendre, compatissant. Newt avait du courage, beaucoup de courage pour se confier à un presque inconnu. Il admira ce courage et le lui fit savoir honnêtement en voulant lui faire comprendre que rien ne serait répété.

 **\- Merci pour ta confiance, Newt.**

Le susnommé lui adressa un sourire timide, n'aimant que peu ces souvenirs douloureux, malgré les belles choses qui en avaient résulté. Thomas lui volait son petit cœur d'artichaut, un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et lui ne luttait pas contre cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait. Il voulait qu'elle dure, qu'elle prenne de l'ampleur et surtout qu'elle soit réciproque. Mais ce dernier point semblait bien parti s'il en jugeait le regard de Thomas sur lui.

La discussion se continua tranquillement passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans heurt, sans tumulte. La confiance naissante entre eux deux se voyait, se ressentait et se vivait à travers leurs sourires et leurs regards.

Pendant ce temps, au poste de la SPD...

Minho attendait Aris. Il venait de mettre un point final à son rapport d'entretien avec ses amis. Il avait passé un coup de fil pour prendre des nouvelles de Brenda, et son arme dans son holster était prête pour partir en planque à l'appartement de son petit frère de cœur.

Aris, les mèches brunes en désordre, arriva en courant et se stoppa juste à côté de son supérieur. Minho lui sourit, vérifia d'un regard qu'il ait bien son arme de service, son gilet pare-balle et ils se mirent en route vers le véhicule de fonction de l'asiatique. Il était temps d'y aller.

Sur la route du parking souterrain, le jeune inspecteur fit les dernières recommandations d'usage à son protégé.

 **\- Je te rappelle les règles vite fait. Discrétion, attention et rapidité. Si soucis, je sors le premier. Tu suis scrupuleusement mes ordres, pas d'initiatives débiles. Thomas est dans l'appart avec Newt. On va planquer dans la rue derrière, l'issue de secours est là. Une équipe est en planque devant et en renfort, un escadron attend mon signal pour intervenir.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais l'instinct de Thomas est en éveil et la dernière fois que je ne l'ai pas écouté, on a tous failli y rester. Donc on prend nos précautions. Au pire, les gars auront les nerfs pour une nuit de garde à rien faire. On effacera ça avec une dédicace de Newt et une tournée.** Compléta Minho en souriant.

Aris lui rendit son sourire et monta dans la voiture. Ils quittèrent le commissariat central.


	7. Chapter 7

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 6 - De l'autre côté...

Au cours de l'heure suivante, dans la banlieue de Seattle...

Un énorme 4x4 noir entra doucement dans un des quartiers mal famés de la mégapole américaine. Partout, que des voitures rouillées, brulées, des tas de gravats sur les trottoirs défoncés par les jeux explosifs des jeunes des gangs, des graffitis sur l'ensemble des murs et surtout une pléthore de mendiants de tous styles.

Cet étalage de misère ne sembla nullement perturber le conducteur de l'imposant véhicule rutilant de propreté. Malgré que la voiture jure énormément au milieu de la crasse environnante, personne ne toucherait ni à lui, ni à son monstre d'acier. Il était celui qui vous trouvait n'importe quoi, quel que soit votre gang, votre religion et votre âge. Suffisait de lui demander en montrant patte blanche et de le payer.

L'imposant véhicule s'engagea dans une sombre ruelle où tous les lampadaires avaient fini leurs vies depuis fort longtemps. Ne restaient que des mâts de ferraille couverts de rouille ou de salpêtre, au pied desquels les multiples chiens errants de la zone prenaient plaisir à vider leurs vessies. Il s'arrêta sur une dalle de béton, vestige d'un entrepôt, et coupa le moteur. La portière s'ouvrit sur un homme vêtu de noir, les cheveux grisonnants, un manteau de laine sur les épaules et l'œil acéré des faucons, noir comme la nuit. Il scanna les lieux dans une grimace de pure dégoût, n'aimant que peu se trouver dans ce lieu de perdition.

La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique et un homme arriva vers lui, traînant dans son sillage une jeune fille aux belles boucles brunes. Vêtue d'un léger short et d'un maillot qui ne cachait rien de son ventre, il fallait être bien bête pour ne pas deviner son rôle. D'ailleurs, elle échappa à son tortionnaire et tout en minaudant faussement, elle se pendit au cou du nouvel arrivant, essayant de vendre ses services.

 **\- Pas maintenant, trainée ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de te baiser, salope !** La repoussa violemment l'homme, puis se tournant vers son mac, elle rajouta : **Elle dégage et vite fait ! Je ne veux pas de témoin de nos actions ce soir.**

Le mac, un grand homme au teint basané, inclina la tête, reprit brutalement la fille et la balança sans ménagement dans la poussière de la cour. Elle s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon, le regard vide de toute émotion. Les deux hommes passèrent à côté d'elle sans lui prêter attention, ayant d'autres chats à fouetter.

Elle venait d'être éconduit et traité comme un détritus, une fois de trop. La belle Rachel savait exactement à qui s'adresser pour se venger. Elle savait tout de cette bande de malfrats, elle savait tout de leur organisation, et par-dessus tout, de leur but. Un sourire carnassier éclaira un instant ses traits et forte de sa nouvelle résolution, elle se mit en route pour rejoindre les beaux quartiers.

Dans le hangar, l'instigateur de cette petite réunion parcourut des yeux les armes étalées devant lui sur une table de bois, puis saisit un fusil mitrailleur, enclencha la clenche d'un geste habile et fit feu. Le mac s'écroula sous son rire gras, mort d'une flopée de balles dans le thorax.

 **\- Quand je dis « réunion de travail », ça veut dire pas de filles !** Hurla-t-il aux autres avant d'en désigner un au hasard. **Toi, tu prends sa place comme chef.**

Le gars inclina la tête et se redressa soudain fier de son nouveau poste, espérant juste ne pas finir comme son prédécesseur.

 **\- Bon, trois équipes pour ce soir. Armement léger, on laisse les mitraillettes au placard. Silencieux pour tout le monde. Une équipe par la porte principale, une par l'entrée de service et la dernière avec moi par les caves.** Tous les gars hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord et prirent un pistolet automatique sur la table. **Je donne l'assaut en premier, vous êtes en renfort au cas où. Et surtout, vous n'intervenez pas sans mon ordre. Ce soir, on doit le faire disparaître, il va avoir 25 ans dans moins d'un mois. S'il reçoit le courrier du notaire, on est tous mort.**

 **\- Elle sait ?** Demanda le nouveau chef.

\- **Oui, et même si elle n'approuve pas, elle sait qu'on a pas le choix. Toute l'organisation est en danger tant qu'il est en vie.**

\- **Janson ?** Appela une voix depuis le fond du hangar.

Le-dit Janson se retourna en pointant son arme vers celui qui s'avançait les deux mains bien en évidence, question de prudence. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres afin de se faire identifier par le chef.

- **Tu veux quoi Grant ?**

 **\- Être de la partie, chef.**

Janson lui jeta un regard noir puis lui signifia son accord d'un signe de son arme, l'incluant d'office dans son équipe. En un rien de temps, l'équipe se mit en branle, se dirigeant vers les véhicules garés dans le hangar et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en poste, prêts à passer à l'action.

Pendant ce temps, dans un haut building du centre-ville...

La baie vitrée de l'immense bureau offrait une vue magnifique sur le Space Needle, le monument emblématique de la capitale de l'état. Elle aimait cette vue, calme et reposante, surtout quand, dans l'univers feutré de son bureau, se jouaient des vies à des millions d'euros. Elle était comme une reine dans son guêpier, comme une déesse dans son royaume, intouchable et bien au-dessus du commun des mortels. En tous cas c'est l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Ava Paige avait tout dans la vie, de l'argent, le luxe, la facilité et le bonheur factice de son énorme compte en banque, mais par-dessus tout, elle avait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir des personnes influentes, le pouvoir d'une femme d'affaire audacieuse et sans scrupule, le pouvoir que donne l'argent et le fait que sa société gouverne toutes les autres.

Assise sur son confortable fauteuil de cuir, lisant avec nonchalance des papiers importants, vêtue de blanc comme à l'accoutumé, elle attendait avec anxiété le rapport de son homme de main. Un bruit sur la porte de bois lui fit relever la tête. Elle grogna un « entrez » sec et regarda sa secrétaire personnelle s'avancer à petit pas.

\- **Oui, Elisabeth ?**

 **\- Un message de Mr Grant. Il dit « Nous sommes partis. Constat de la perte définitive de Raoul. Rachel a disparu. Arme légère. Plan simple. Direction appart cible. »**

 **\- Merci.** Lâcha-t-elle sans aucune émotion. Elle regarda sa secrétaire partir et refermer la porte derrière elle.

Grimaçant, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et à son tour envoya quelques mots à Grant. Il était chargé de la surveillance de Janson qui depuis le début de cette affaire, ne prenait pas vraiment les bonnes décisions.

Tout avait commencé quand il avait engagé ce Peter Cooper comme comptable. Un homme charmant, jeune, dynamique et surtout très efficace. Mais son rendement parfait s'était vite transformé en intrusion dans des affaires nullement de son ressort. Janson l'avait de suite alerté mais Peter Cooper avait été rapide et avait pris les devants, mettant les documents incriminant sa société à l'abri et écartant son unique enfant de leurs griffes. Janson, dans un accès de rage avait précipité la voiture du couple Cooper dans le mur, causant leur mort. Dire qu'elle avait été furieuse d'un tel fiasco était un doux euphémisme, elle avait été hors d'elle en comprenant que sa société tellement fructueuse grâce à ses affaires illicites risquait gros. Elle avait écarté Janson pour un temps, confiant la recherche du dossier à Grant. Et Grant, sans pouvoir intervenir directement avait trouvé le dossier, en dépôt, avant livraison chez un notaire de la ville. Il avait aussi retrouvé la trace de l'enfant.

Quand Janson était revenu de son exil forcé au Mexique, il avait appris l'existence de l'enfant et surtout son excellent potentiel scolaire qui ne manquerait pas de le hisser au plus haut niveau. Etait alors apparue dans son esprit très dérangé par les substances diverses qu'il ingurgitait de façon régulière, une idée affreuse. Une idée qu'elle n'avait pas approuvée mais que l'homme avait fait exécuter. Une idée qui, cependant, aurait pu être parfaite et aurait éloigné la police de son entreprise s'ils avaient su éliminer de façon définitive le jeune Cooper. Mais non, Janson et les autres l'avaient loupé, le rendant juste handicapé. Par la suite, elle avait tenté d'approcher le père adoptif de l'enfant mais sans sucés car rien de ce qu'elle proposait ne semblait intéresser l'homme. Et maintenant, il fallait faire avec ce paramètre et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Janson était trop dans le brutal pour résoudre les soucis, alors qu'elle préférait de loin la méthode sournoise, s'approchant de vous en vous charmant pour mieux vous détruire. Elle avait monté son empire uniquement de cette manière, mettant à genoux devant elle la moitié de la ville de Seattle. Elle était une reine régnant sur sa ruche et de gré ou de force, le jeune écrivain n'aurait pas le choix que de courber l'échine.

En songeant une seconde à la satisfaction de voir plier le jeune homme, elle eut un sourire sardonique. Elle reporta son attention sur ses papiers sachant que dans quelques heures tout serait réglé et sa précieuse société hors de danger. Elle allait apprendre que le destin ne se commande pas et surtout que tout finit par se payer un jour.

Dans les rues de Seattle, aux alentours de 23 heures.

Rachel courrait à perdre haleine, slalomant entre les passants et les panneaux de circulations. Elle n'aimait que peu les trois hommes derrière elle qui la coursaient depuis qu'elle avait quitté son pauvre quartier. En quittant l'entrepôt, elle avait entendu des coups de feu et à voir les têtes contrariées de ses poursuivants, Raoul était mort. C'était la seule explication pour qu'on la pourchasse avec autant d'acharnement jusque sur les grands boulevards. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Et une manière sûre de rejoindre la seule personne capable de l'aider vraiment. Elle supposait en plus que Gally serait fortement intéressé par ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait acquis depuis plusieurs mois que l'ami du chef du centre était le fameux Newt dont les gars de Raoul parlaient tout le temps. Elle scanna l'avenue devant elle et eut un sourire en voyant le dos d'un uniforme de police. Voilà son aide. Elle courut jusqu'à l'homme et tapa sur son épaule avant de se plier en deux cherchant son souffle. Par-dessous son bras, elle vit ses poursuivants s'arrêter, se concerter en silence puis rebrousser chemin. Elle était débarrassée d'eux. Elle se releva lentement sous le regard surpris du jeune agent et souffla entre deux respirations sifflantes :

 **\- J'ai besoin d'aide s'il-vous-plaît. Je fuis mon mac.**

L'agent de police jeta un regard derrière elle et sans les identifier formellement, trouva suspect que trois hommes en blouson noir, marchant côte à côte, partent dans le sens opposé de la jeune fille en face de lui. Il était trop loin pour intervenir de suite, mais elle donnerait sûrement des noms plus tard. Il posa une main rassurante sur son bras et avec une voix douce l'invita à le suivre.

Rachel, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, lui emboîta le pas. Elle tenait sa vengeance.

Appartement de Newt - 23 h environ.

Thomas affichait un bel air, surpris par la dextérité dont faisait preuve le séduisant blond dans le maniement du couteau dans le tranchage du poivron devant lui. Ils avaient entamé la préparation d'un repas après avoir parlé et bu une deuxième bière. Newt, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Thomas, n'avait pas commandé à manger à l'extérieur, mais s'était mis aux fourneaux. Il y avait de suite montré une réelle habileté, coupant, tranchant les légumes les uns après les autres pour confectionner une belle poêlée de wok.

 **\- Oh ! Si tu comptes manger, faudrait voir à m'aider Mr l'inspecteur. Pas de place pour les fainéants chez les Mac Allistair !** L'asticota gentiment Newt en lui désignant les couverts qui attendaient sur le plan de travail de trouver place sur la table de son salon.

\- **Oui, oui.** Répondit par automatisme Thomas en prenant les assiettes dans ses mains.

Le blond pouffa puis, taquin, rajouta :

\- **Et ma sécurité dépend de toi ! Je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui vais devoir te protéger, beau brun.**

La remarque sembla sortir Thomas de sa léthargie car il se retourna vers lui et lui tira la langue effrontément.

\- **Ouais, moque-toi bien va ! Juste, je suis super surpris de te voir manier le couteau comme ça. C'est pas fréquent chez les jeunes de notre âge.**

 **\- Oui, je te l'accorde. Mais à la maison, même si on avait une gouvernante, on aidait pour tout. Maman refusait qu'on soit servis comme des petits princes. Rosa faisait que le petit-déjeuner seule la semaine, et pour tout le reste, on aidait avec nos capacités. J'ai appris plein de plats de sa part, la cuisine me détend. Avec Fry, on forme un super duo et les autres en profitent allègrement.**

 **\- Hum, oui j'ai gouté son poulet au curry, une tuerie !**

Newt rigola doucement avant de passer l'ensemble de ces légumes dans sa poêle wok et de commencer une belle cuisson en tournant à bonne vitesse le récipient si particulier.

\- **Il fait aussi un tiramisu aux fruits rouges des plus succulents. Il m'en a fait passer un bon morceau hier. Il nous en reste pour le dessert, et tu m'en diras des nouvelles.**

Thomas eut un instant les yeux brillants de gourmandises. Puis termina de préparer la table, reniflant la bonne odeur qui se dégageait des fourneaux.

Il observait aussi le beau jeune homme. Newt avait un air très concentré, ses mèches folles tombant sur son front lui donnant encore plus un petit côté ange. Il le vit se pincer les lèvres et soudain il n'eut plus qu'une envie, cueillir cette bouche avec la sienne. C'était une évidence, il devenait accroc à Newt. Il le trouvait charmant, intelligent, passionné et terriblement beau.

Newt releva le regard de sa préparation et son regard croisa celui de Thomas sur lui, ardent, fixant et déstabilisant. Il se sentit rougir d'être ainsi observé et baissa la tête, un peu gêné.

Adorable, rajouta Thomas à la longue liste de qualificatif pour décrire le bel écrivain devant lui. Il se permit un tendre sourire mais il s'effaça très vite quand il entendit son téléphone portable sonner sur le bord du canapé. Il s'en saisit et ouvrit la communication avec son coéquipier.

 **\- Oui Min ?**

 **\- On vient d'arriver. On est garés sur la sortie arrière du bâtiment. Gally m'a fait savoir pour le tour de garde.**

 **\- Oui, on a appelé Fry il n'y a pas vingt minutes. Le prochain appel est à minuit, de Sonya. Puis à 1h du matin, on devra appeler Teresa.** Expliqua Thomas.

\- **Faut tout de même que Newt dorme.**

 **\- Oui, Papa poule, je le coucherai après le coup de fil de Sonya**. Répondit Thomas joueur.

Newt, depuis la cuisine, avait parfaitement compris qu'on parlait de lui. Il connaissait aussi très bien la surprotection dont faisaient preuve les autres à son égard. Il hurla pour se faire entendre de Minho à travers le combiné.

\- **Je suis grand, je peux me coucher seul. Quoique ce soir, j'ai une bien belle bouillotte à ma disposition.** Il adressa un clin d'œil à Thomas et continua. **Oh oui, Thomas, continue... mmh, c'est si bon, continue...**

 **\- Hum, Newt, t'es si étroit !** Rajouta Thomas en suivant l'écrivain dans sa mascarade.

Ils entendirent nettement Minho râler et Aris éclater de rire dans le combiné. Thomas raccrocha en souriant.

\- **Il est irrécupérable, une vraie mère poule.** Commenta Newt en éteignant le gaz sous sa poêle. **A table, beau brun !**

Il fit un clin d'œil charmant à son invité et posa son plat au centre de la table, prenant place et invitant Thomas à faire de même.


	8. Chapter 8

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 7 - Une nuit mouvementée

Appartement de Newt, aux alentours de Minuit

Newt et Thomas étaient assis sur le canapé, dégustant avec gourmandise le délicieux tiramisu de Fry. Et à voir briller les yeux de Thomas, Newt savait qu'il avait bien fait de proposer ce dessert. Le jeune blond avait appris plein de choses sur le jeune inspecteur pendant le repas, le questionnant sans retenue sur sa vie et ses passions. Il décida même de continuer, se réjouissant déjà des petits sous-entendus que tous les deux glissaient plus que souvent dans leurs réponses. Ils avaient entamé un jeu de drague subtile et léger.

 **\- Et, quand tes parents ont divorcé, pourquoi ta mère, plus que ton père ?**

 **\- Ah ! C'est une drôle d'histoire qu'un divorce, je te le dis. J'avais 9 ans quand maman me l'a annoncé. Je crois que sur le coup, j'ai rien compris, puis après je les ai détestés de nous faire ça, de m'obliger à choisir.** Expliqua Thomas en portant une cuillère de crème à sa bouche. **Puis, maman, pour son travail, a quitté New-York. Elle est attachée de presse pour une grosse boîte de finances. Je ne voulais pas dire au revoir à mes amis, ma vie tranquille et tout le reste. Elle s'est mis en ménage avec un type qui a deux filles, des pestes que je ne supportais pas. J'avais 14 ans quand elle a déménagé, je pouvais donc faire un choix et j'ai choisis papa. Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai regretté. Je suis très proche de lui.** **Il m'a toujours soutenu dans mes choix, mes idées et mon style de vie. Dés qu'il avait un moment, il me le consacrait.** **C'était extra, on sortait, bougeait et on s'amusait. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, j'ai fait mes deux ans de service dans un autre district que le sien, mais je rentrais tous les soirs à la maison. C'était sympa de partager mes expériences du terrain avec lui, de prendre ses conseils.** Thomas marqua une courte pause, reprenant du dessert. **Il n'y a que quand je suis devenu inspecteur sous ses ordres que ça a moins marché et qu'on s'est frités... bref j'ai craqué et j'ai demandé ma mutation.**

 **\- Comment il l'a pris ?** Demanda Newt en finissant son assiette.

 **\- Assez mal au départ, puis un des plus anciens du poste, Terence, lui a fait remarquer sa manière d'agir avec moi... et il a fini par admettre ses erreurs. Ça a pris deux semaines environ. Un mois après, j'avais ma nouvelle affectation et il en a été ravi, s'arrangeant avec ma tante pour qu'elle m'héberge le temps que je trouve un logement. On est très vite redevenus très proches, et même avec la distance je peux l'appeler à tout moment, il répond présent. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de contact avec ma mère. Elle sait juste que je suis ici et je lui ai même pas dit que je vivais plus chez Tante Abby.** Expliqua Thomas en souriant.

 **\- Et tu habites dans quel coin maintenant ?**

 **\- Mmh, je ne sais pas si je te le dis.** Le taquina gentiment Thomas avec un clin d'œil.

\- **J'avoue avoir un milliard d'arrières pensées avec cette info.** Pouffa l'écrivain en rougissant légèrement.

 **\- Je le savais.** Commenta le brun en pouffant de rire. **J'habite sur la 5** **ème** **avenue. Pas bien loin d'ici en plus.**

 **\- Oui, on est presque voisins... Intéressant tout ça, très intéressant.** Observa Newt avec un faux air pervers qui redoubla le rire de Thomas.

Newt se sentit fondre, le rire du brun était mélodieux, chaud et délicieux à ses oreilles. Il le fixa intensément plusieurs longues secondes, observant son beau visage et surtout ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'avança sur son canapé et se rapprocha de son invité, posant sa main droite sur sa cuisse.

Thomas commença par froncer les sourcils d'interrogation face aux actions du séduisant blond en face de lui. Quand la main fine se posa sur son jean, il sentit une douce chaleur se rependre de part et d'autre de la paume du blond. Son regard croisa celui si sombre de l'écrivain et il n'eut plus de doute sur l'envie de la bombe à côté de lui. Il se pencha à son tour à la rencontre des lèvres vermeilles qui l'appelaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Newt, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, en voyant que son message implicite était compris, parcourut les derniers centimètres entre eux deux et posa son autre main sur la joue de Thomas. Il souffla contre sa bouche :

\- **Je pense que tu me fais faire les pires des idioties mais j'aime ça.**

Il allait pour poursuivre son geste quand le téléphone de Thomas sonna. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble et tout en prenant le téléphone, Thomas observa avec amertume.

 **\- Sauvé par le gong !** Il ouvrit son clapet non sans regarder le nom de son interlocuteur. **Oui, Min ?**

 **\- Thomas, je crois qu'on a un souci. Il y a une heure, quand on s'est garés avec Aris, une voiture noire est arrivée derrière nous, et depuis les quatre ou cinq occupants du véhicule n'ont pas bougé. Ni descendu, ni pris quelqu'un, et pas d'agitation dans l'habitacle. De plus, l'équipe devant me signale le même manège.**

 **\- Ok, je vois le truc. On nous a trouvés et ils attendent un ordre pour bouger. Fabuleux !**

 **\- Commence à te mettre en mouvement, on évacue Newt au plus vite.**

 **\- Ma voiture est dans le parking souterrain. On peut y être très vite avec l'ascenseur. On bouge, je te tiens au courant.**

Et sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha et se tourna vers Newt en se levant déjà.

 **\- Je t'évacue. Il semblerait qu'on nous ait trouvés et que tu sois une cible sur ce dossier.**

 **\- Je comprends pas pourquoi.** S'interrogea le jeune écrivain en se mettant debout à son tour. Il attrapa sa cane et tenant les deux assiettes se dirigea vers l'évier de son coin cuisine. **C'est tout de même bizarre cette histoire et je n'aime pas vraiment l'analyse que j'en fais et les conclusions qui s'imposent.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demanda Thomas qui dégaina en même temps son arme de service, et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.

\- **Ça commence à laisser penser que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans est dû au fait que je suis en vie... et me savoir responsable est assez dérangeant.**

Thomas se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement brusque et le fixa intensément, surpris d'une telle analyse de la situation.

\- **Ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu dis !** S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

\- **Si, Thomas.** Répondit le blond en s'appuyant franchement sur son plan de travail. **Comment tu expliques que je sois le seul en danger ce soir alors que la moitié de la ville sait où habite et travaille Alby, que l'autre moitié connait Teresa et, par extension, son employeur et son mari, que dans les mauvais quartiers, Gally a ses entrées ? Mon identité véritable est secrète, pour mes lecteurs, je suis The Maze c'est tout. Ils ont un visage mais pas de vrai nom. Ça n'a de sens que si c'est moi la cible de tout ce bordel. Ce qui veut aussi dire que le Bloody School Day est arrivé par...**

Thomas ne le laissa pas continuer, il avait entendu du bruit venant du couloir. D'un mouvement rapide, il fut devant le jeune homme et posa sa main libre sur sa bouche, le contraignant au silence. De son pistolet, il désigna la porte d'entrée. Newt hocha la tête, il avait compris.

Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le fond de l'appartement et entrèrent dans la chambre du blond. Dans d'autres circonstances, Thomas aurait sûrement admiré la décoration, mais là, une vie était sous sa responsabilité. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et appela l'équipe en faction devant l'immeuble.

\- **Oui, Thomas ?** Lui répondit un des inspecteurs de la SPD.

\- **Il y a du monde dans le couloir de l'appart, tu as vu monter quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Oui, un couple est entré il y a dix minutes à peine, avec un petit chien blanc.**

 **\- Attends.** Puis, il se tourna vers Newt qui trafiquait un truc sur son ordinateur. Il fronça les sourcils, pensant à éclaircir ce détail plus tard. **Newt, un couple avec un chien blanc, c'est sur ton palier ?**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit de suite le jeune écrivain. **C'est les Perhson avec Igloo.**

 **\- Ok. C'est bon Kevin, c'est les voisins. On quitte l'appart pour le garage souterrain. Préviens-moi si ça bouge de ton coté.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, mec. Soyez prudent.**

Thomas raccrocha et se rapprocha de Newt, demandant tout bas :

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Je mets mon ordinateur en sécurité et aussi mes fichiers. Je possède une destruction interne que je peux programmer. C'est Fry qui me l'a installé après une tentative de cambriolage il y a deux ans.**

 **\- Suis bluffé par Fry, moi.** Commenta Thomas en pouffant.

\- **C'est notre Mac Gyver personnel.** Répondit Newt en s'affairant sur le clavier. **Voila, si dans 8 heures ou si après trois tentatives de mots de passe, je ne l'ouvre pas moi-même, il explosera, se détruisant. J'ai tout sur mon disque dur externe, on peut y aller.**

Il se redressa, glissant un petit boitier dans la poche avant de son jean. Il adressa un regard sûr de lui à Thomas et changea de pièce, prêt à quitter son appart. L'inspecteur le suivit et ils quittèrent le logement non sans le fermer à clé. Dans le couloir, Thomas se mit d'office devant Newt, son arme pointée devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais ce dernier était en mouvement. Thomas le remarqua de suite et poussa Newt dans un renfoncement du mur, se mettant devant lui, ses yeux dardant le voyant rouge sur le clavier de commande de l'élévateur. Le bouton s'éteignit au bout d'un moment et les deux garçons entendirent distinctement les portes s'ouvrir à l'étage en-dessous. Thomas souffla et tendit le bras, appelant la machine à son tour, mais rien ne se produisit.

\- **Pas normal ça ! On bouge ! Tu peux descendre l'escalier ?**

 **\- Oui, t'inquiète pas.** Répondit Newt tout en sachant que ce serait dur et la douleur intense après. Mais sa vie était en jeu, donc au diable l'hésitation et la souffrance.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des escaliers et Thomas commença par l'entrebâiller doucement, guettant le moindre bruit anormal. Mais rien, pas un mouvement, pas un bruit et pas de lumière. Il ouvrit plus franchement la porte et s'avança sur le palier, arme en avant. Newt le suivit à pas de loup. Thomas, tous les sens en alerte, descendit deux marches et s'approcha de la rampe, le tout dans la lumière du couloir qui filtrait encore dans l'ouverture de la porte qui se fermait lentement sur son vérin.

Il se pencha et regarda en bas. Sous la porte du palier en-dessous, il y avait de la lumière et il vit passer deux fois des silhouettes. La porte se ferma totalement au-dessus de lui et il se tourna vivement, arrêtant Newt dans son geste d'allumer la lumière.

\- **Non, pas de lumière. Ils sont en-dessous, si on allume, le bruit du déclencheur va les alerter. Faut descendre dans le noir.**

Il devina que Newt hochait lentement la tête et commença une descente prudente et sans bruit. Toutes les quatre marches, il se stoppait, attendant le blond et surtout, à l'affut. Le palier du dessous fut difficile à franchir car ils devinaient les hommes à leurs poursuites dessus. Ils allaient le dépasser et reprendre l'escalier quand la porte s'ouvrit. Thomas réagit de suite et s'élança sur la porte, allumant au passage. Avec son épaule, d'un fort coup, il renvoya l'homme cagoulé dans le couloir et hurla :

\- **Descend Newt, vite. Je les retiens !**

Il vit l'écrivain se précipiter dans les escaliers et faire fît de son handicap, descendant aussi vite que possible. Ça poussait fort derrière la porte, les hommes avaient réagi et tentaient en poussant de le faire lâcher prise.

Il avisa la rambarde et y trouva une aide pour rattraper rapidement son protégé. Mais avant il devait prévenir Minho qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il ouvrit son téléphone et du doigt, fit le numéro de son ami.

 **\- Thomas, vous êtes où ? Ça bouge vite là dehors !**

 **\- Escalier de secours, 4** **ème** **étage. On a besoin de renfort.**

Et il raccrocha. Il banda ses muscles, donna une dernière poussée sur la porte et d'un mouvement des reins, se laissa choir les fesses en avant sur la rambarde, glissant déjà vers le 3ème palier de l'immeuble.

Il dut descendre un palier de plus, avant de rejoindre Newt, mais déjà leurs poursuivants étaient sur leurs talons. Il plaqua d'office Newt contre le mur quand les premières balles fusèrent autour d'eux.

Il compta jusqu'a trois dans son esprit, puis attrapant Newt par le bras, le poussa vers le bas, descendant encore quelques marches pour être sur le 1er palier. La lumière s'éteignit alors et, dans la pénombre, il prit le risque d'ouvrir la porte du 1er étage. Il poussa Newt dans un couloir vide et sans lumière.

\- **N'allume pas. Contre le mur, derrière moi.**

Il était dans le renfoncement du mur, contre la porte de l'escalier. Thomas avait dans l'idée de tendre une embuscade aux hommes qui les traquaient. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher, la lumière avait été rallumée et dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui peinait à se fermer, il distingua nettement un premier poursuivant qui hésitait à poursuivre la descente ou prendre le couloir devant lui.

L'homme finalement, opta pour le couloir, et arme au poing, avança dans le passage, rouvrant à peine la lourde porte. Il s'avança de deux pas, et Thomas l'eut à bout de bras, l'assommant proprement avec la crosse de son arme. L'interroger plus tard pourrait les éclairer sur la situation. Il sentit le blond se tendre derrière lui, mais l'occulta pour se concentrer sur le deuxième homme passant déjà le sas et donnant l'alarme.

\- **Ils sont là, Klaus est à terre.**

 **\- Je préviens Janson.** Hurla une voix dans la cage d'escalier.

\- **On est fait.** Souffla Newt dans l'oreille de Thomas.

Thomas ne répondit pas, trop concentré par sa prochaine manœuvre. Il tira le bras du deuxième homme et le plaqua contre lui, genre bouclier humain, et tira dans la cage d'escalier. Il fit mouche sur deux coups, entendit un glapissement et le corps devant lui s'affaissa lentement. Il le lâcha et se dégagea des lignes de tir venant d'en haut.

Il se remit dans le renfoncement de la porte, au moment ou une partie du palier s'ouvrait sur un homme corpulent munis d'un fusil. Il hurla :

\- **Police ! Rentrez chez vous !**

L'homme commença par obtempérer mais se ravisa et arma son fusil, faisant feu tout aussi vite vers les escaliers. Ils entendirent un cri et distinctement la chute d'un corps.

Newt, les yeux ronds, regardait son voisin sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

\- **Trois ans en Afghanistan.** Souffla le tireur.

Plus jamais Newt ne verrait le placide et débonnaire Mr Harrisson de la même façon c'était certain.

\- **Merci Monsieur.** Commenta Thomas alors que le lieu devenait soudain silencieux. **Je pense que vous avez eu le dernier, reste que le chef qui doit trainer dans le bâtiment. Surement Janson d'ailleurs.**

De la rue, se mit soudain à monter des bruits de coup de feu et d'alarmes. Les hommes de Minho avaient donné l'assaut aux deux voitures en stationnement sur l'extérieur. Thomas repris Newt par le poignet mais son regard brun accrocha le corps du premier assaillant qu'il avait assommé. Il se tourna vers le tireur voisin et demanda :

 **\- Vous pourriez nous le ligoter, genre lapin sauvage et le garder au frais. Je mets Newt en sécurité et j'envoie quelqu'un le prendre.**

 **\- Pas soucis, le jeune. Je vous fais ça propre et net.** Déclama avec conviction Mr Harrisson, et il entra dans son appart, hurlant : **Madame Harrisson, me faut ma ficelle de Ranger et mes menottes de militaires, nous avons un colis suspect en garde à vue ce soir.**

Thomas n'attendit jamais la réponse de Mme Harrisson et repris l'escalier en tirant Newt à sa suite. Il était bien abasourdi de la conversation entendue mais avait d'autres choses à penser. La bizarrerie des voisins du blond attendrait.

\- **Tu crois que Janson est où ?** Demanda Newt entre deux piques de douleur de sa jambe fortement malmenée.

 **\- Je pense qu'il est chez toi et fouille ton appart. Enfin, c'est la logique qui voudrait ça. Cependant, il va pas tarder à se rendre compte que ses hommes sont tous à terre et que dehors c'est le Far West. Donc logiquement, dans quelques minutes, il est après nous.**

A peine sa phrase finie, ils entendirent une bordée de jurons provenir d'au-dessus de leur tête. Ils avaient pas eu de chance sur ce coup, Janson réagissait déjà et au bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers, la chasse était lancée.

 **\- Merde !** Jura Thomas. **Dépêche, Newt. Direction ma voiture.**

Ils descendirent les derniers escaliers en vitesse et prirent de suite le couloir menant au parking souterrain. Newt faisait de son mieux pour se maintenir à la hauteur de Thomas. Ce dernier, clés de voiture sorties en catastrophe de sa poche de jean, activait le déverrouillage centralisé. Il fut le premier dedans, mit de suite le contact et ouvrit la porte passager à un blond soufflant fort.

Newt se laissa choir sur le fauteuil et referma la portière, Thomas sortant de la case dans la même seconde. Le brun prit de suite la montée vers la sortie, et le virage fut passé au moment où Janson sortait des escaliers.

 **\- De justesse.** Commenta l'inspecteur. **Même si je pense qu'il va vite réagir et se lancer à notre poursuite. Attache ta ceinture et appelle Minho, faut que je lui dise ce qui se passe.** Commanda Thomas avec efficacité.

L'écrivain s'exécuta, s'attacha soigneusement et pianota sur l'écran tactile du véhicule, cherchant dans la liste de contacts le nom de son meilleur ami. Il le trouva rapidement et appuya de suite sur le bouton d'appel. En une sonnerie, Minho répondit :

 **\- Vous êtes où ?**

 **\- Dans la voiture, en sécurité, on sort du parking dans deux secondes et je fonce vers le poste central.** Hurla Thomas en tournant brusquement le volant, faisant crisser les pneus sur le revêtement du parking.

\- **Ok, on vous dégage la voie. Les renforts arrivent. Janson ? Ses hommes ?**

 **\- Janson est sur nos talons.** Répondit l'inspecteur en déboulant dans la lumière des lampadaires sur la rue. **Trois cadavres, voire quatre dans les escaliers de service.** Il slaloma entre deux voitures avant de s'engager rapidement dans la circulation. **Un paquet à interroger au premier étage chez Mr...** Il regarda Newt en attente d'une indication.

 **\- Harrisson.** Répondit le jeune blond assez fort pour que son ami l'entende.

\- **Ok, je te rejoins au poste. Et...**

Newt sursauta sous les bruits que renvoyait le téléphone de la voiture. Il entendit des cris, des jurons, des coups de feu et de forts sons de ferrailles et de pneus.

 **\- Il est après vous.** Hurla Minho dans son combiné. **Ce mec est fou, il vient de défoncer la sortie du parking au volant d'une voiture rouge.**

Thomas jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans ses rétroviseurs et ne put que constater les dires de l'asiatique. Une voiture rouge avait pris leur suite, fonçant vers eux à grande vitesse. Thomas accéléra rapidement et cria pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du moteur.

\- **Envoie-moi du renfort, on prend par la 8** **ème** **avenue !**

 **\- Ok, mec, je gère.** Répondit Minho avant de raccrocher.


	9. Chapter 9

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 8 - Course poursuite

Thomas évalua leur avance à quelques secondes, tant la voiture rouge rattrapait son retour sur eux. Il doubla une voiture, s'engagea sur la voie de droite, appuyant à fond sur son accélérateur mais la circulation très importante le fit piler très fort.

\- **On va jamais pouvoir le semer avec cette circulation.** Pesta l'inspecteur, ses yeux bruns fixés sur son rétroviseur intérieur.

A côté de lui, Newt ne lâchait pas la glace de courtoisie qu'il avait abaissé dans le but de suivre la voiture à leurs trousses. Il reporta son regard sur l'extérieur une seconde et une idée lui vint en voyant le nombre de voitures noires présentes sur l'avenue.

 **\- Prend la file de gauche, entre les deux noires là. Ralentis, on va tenter de le semer en rentrant dans le rang.** Argumenta Newt.

\- **Bonne idée.** Répondit Thomas en manœuvrant sa voiture de fonction. **J'ai des lunettes de lecture dans la boite à gants et deux casquettes sur la banquette arrière.**

Newt ouvrit de suite le petit casier et farfouilla dedans. Il en ressortit une paire de lunettes carrée qu'il tendit à Thomas, puis se retourna pour attraper les casquettes derrière. Il en vissa une sur sa tête, planquant ses mèches blondes dessous. L'autre fut pour Thomas qu'il mit d'une main, manœuvrant de l'autre pour changer de file.

Ils se retrouvèrent entre une Audi et une Ford noires et ralentirent pour ne pas paraître suspects.

 **\- Croise les doigts, il arrive.**

Thomas le regarda leur passer à côté sans réagir, continuant de slalomer entre les voitures, et s'éloignant même. Newt lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui mourut dans sa gorge quand les freins de la voiture rouge s'allumèrent et qu'elle piqua à deux voitures devant eux. De nombreux bruits de klaxons firent écho aux jurons de Thomas et du blond.

\- **Prends à droite, puis tourne de suite à gauche. On aura plus de place pour avancer sur la 10** **ème** **.** Pressa Newt avec un grand geste vers la route suivante.

Dans un grand coup de volant, écrasant encore une fois la pédale d'accélération, Thomas tourna sur la rue. Il s'engagea ensuite dans une autre rue, tout aussi vite, puis déboula dans la seconde avenue, accélérant au maximum et se faufilant entre les quelques voitures présentes.

Cependant, Janson avait réagi aussi vite que lui et il fut très vite derrière eux. Le brun accéléra encore, doublant à contre-sens trois voitures, déclenchant des coups klaxons et une sirène de police.

 **\- Merde, il est rapide le con !** Commenta le brun en jetant un regard dans le rétro, le voyant doubler à contre-sens, butant délibérément contre un poteau en fer et faisant voler des étincelles dans l'air.

Newt se retourna et poussa un cri en voyant qu'une arme avait fait son apparition côté passager.

\- **Ils sont deux et une arme est dehors.** Renseigna-t-il à Thomas.

 **\- Baisse-toi au max.** Ordonna l'inspecteur.

Thomas changea de file, grilla le feu rouge, évitant de peu une belle collision et accéléra, passant la quatrième vitesse de sa berline. Puis il enclencha le bouton de rappel, il devait parler à Minho.

\- **Min, ce salaud nous colle au train. On est sur la 10** **ème** **. Une voiture de police nous a aussi pris en chasse.**

 **\- Ok ! On est derrière avec Aris. Tiens bon, on arrive.**

 **\- Sans renfort aérien, on va pas tenir longtemps. Ils sont deux dans la voiture, et armés.**

Thomas n'écouta pas la réponse de son ami. Il changea de nouveau de file, accrochant avec grimace l'arrière d'une voiture blanche. Puis, il accéléra, s'étant dégagé de la colonne de voitures. Il avait plus d'espace pour quelques minutes. Il grilla un autre feu, espérant que le bruit de ferraille qui suivait pourrait ralentir Janson et son homme de main.

 **\- Je viens de créer un carambolage en grillant un autre feu.**

 **\- Merde, le boss va être furax !** Grogna Aris dans le téléphone.

- **Ça l'a même pas ralenti, il est derrière nous.** Grommela Newt qui s'était un peu redressé sur son siège.

\- **Il est plus collant qu'une sangsue ce type !**

Thomas accéléra encore un peu, doubla une voiture et s'élança à grande vitesse à travers un carrefour, priant pour passer sans encombre. Il accrocha de son pare-chocs une voiture venant en sens inverse mais ralentit à peine.

Il tourna brusquement le volant en tirant sur le frein à main. La voiture fit un demi-tour sur elle-même dans un crissement de pneus. Newt fut projeté contre sa vitre et pesta de douleur, sa tête ayant rencontré le carreau.

Thomas, ne s'en formalisant nullement, redressa et repartit en sens inverse avant de tourner brusquement sur la gauche, coupant la route aux voitures en contre sens.

\- **Si avec ça, on n'a pas un peu d'avance... Désolé, Newt.**

 **\- Putain, préviens quoi ! En plus de ma jambe qui me fait un mal de chien, voilà que j'ai la tête fracassée.**

 **\- Désolé, mais faut bien que j'essaie de le semer.**

Il jeta un regard dans son retro et sourit en ne voyant pas la voiture rouge dans son dos. Soufflant, Thomas enclencha une fois de plus le téléphone de la voiture.

\- **Minho, on a pris sur une rue parallèle dans une manœuvre osée pour se sortir de ses griffes. Tu es où ?**

 **\- On est derrière lui, il vient de faire demi-tour.** Le renseigna Aris. Sûrement que Minho devait être trop occupé par la conduite. **Tu dois à tous prix regagner le poste de police.**

 **\- Ouais je sais. Seulement, je ne connais pas assez ce coin.**

 **\- Pas d'affolement, je vais le guider, Aris.** Répondit Newt.

\- **Ok, mais ce con va pas tarder à vous rejoindre, ne traînez pas en route. On tourne dans votre rue là.**

 **\- Ça marche Aris. On fait au plus vite.**

Newt coupa la communication, tandis que Thomas accélérait légèrement. Il râla en regardant dans son rétro, la rue droite et déserte à cette heure du jour n'offrait aucun refuge pour eux. Puis, deux secondes plus tard, alors qu'il allait parler à son passager, il aperçut les feux de leurs poursuivants derrière lui.

\- **Il est là, je vais où ?**

 **\- Prends la prochaine à droite. Et accélère !**

La dernière précision n'était pas forcément utile, la voiture bondit sous la poussée de son puissant moteur. Thomas était pied au plancher.

Il tourna sur la droite comme indiqué mais dut piler vite pour ne pas accrocher un SDF qui traversait avec son caddie plein de breloques.

\- **Moins une, cette fois !**

Il relança la voiture, mais les trois secondes pour faire traverser le mendiant avait eu raison de son avance et Janson était de nouveau derrière lui. Thomas jura, appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et repris de la vitesse.

\- **La prochaine à gauche.** Cria Newt en se cramponnant.

Le volant fut braqué dans l'urgence, le pare-chocs avant ripa contre la rambarde du trottoir dans une gerbe d'étincelles, le pneu accrocha le barreau de métal et la voiture fut déviée de sa trajectoire. Les deux mains sur le volant, Thomas accéléra, remplaçant la force d'inertie par la vitesse et ils passèrent.

\- **Essaie de me prévenir un peu plus vite.** Grommela Thomas. **On a failli verser sur ce coup.**

 **\- Pardon.** Répondit Newt. **Prends à gauche, puis à...**

Il ne continua pas ses indications, la vitre arrière vola en éclats, une balle venait de la traverser.

\- **Merde, merde... Baisse toi !**

Newt obéit et, avec l'espoir d'arriver entier au bout de la nuit, rajouta tout de même :

\- **Prends la prochaine à gauche, puis à droite. Tu vas sortir sur la grande avenue, après la grande banque, il faudra traverser le carrefour pour prendre à gauche de l'autre côté et on y sera.**

 **\- Ok !** Hurla Thomas alors qu'une autre vitre volait en éclats.

Il jura encore une fois, et poussa la voiture à fond. Il déboula sur la rue sous un déluge de klaxons. Ne s'en occupant nullement, il poursuivit sur la voie à sa droite, renversant au passage des containers poubelles. Il entendit la voiture rouge percuter un poteau électrique, mais elle fut juste ralentie un instant. Puis vint le moment de bifurquer sur une autre des grandes artères de la ville. Il appuya à fond sur son klaxon, espérant interpeller les automobilistes alors qu'ils allaient croiser leurs routes. Il grilla le feu rouge et tourna son volant pour se retrouver de biais, passant de justesse entre deux voitures. Il poussa de son aile une petite estafette et se glissa adroitement dans la file la plus à gauche.

Derrière lui, Janson envoya dans le mur une voiture bleue qui explosa sous le coup. Thomas, impuissant, ne put que grimacer face aux dégâts. Newt entendit la détonation et demanda :

\- **Il n'a pas explosé une...**

 **\- Si, Newt.** Le coupa Thomas. **Mais plus tard, faut d'abord qu'on se sorte d'ici.**

Newt n'argumenta pas plus. Que cette fin de journée était pourrie !

Le néon bleu de la banque en ligne de mire, Thomas doubla quatre véhicules et se glissa dans la file la plus à gauche, toujours à fond. Comme la traversée de route avant, il appuya de toutes ses forces sur son avertisseur sonore et dans le carrefour braqua à gauche et coupa la route aux autres usagers de l'avenue. Outre les klaxons, on entendit clairement des bruits de tôle mais aussi les sirènes de la police qui venaient vers eux. D'ailleurs, en quelques secondes, ils furent entourés de voitures blanches et noires. Thomas souffla de soulagement, adressant même un geste au passager de la voiture à ses côtés. Newt se redressa et souffla lui aussi.

Dans leur dos, toutes les voitures disponibles de la police du district se lancèrent à la poursuite de Janson et son coéquipier, faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard

Newt était assis sur une chaise de plastique, au sein d'une pièce calme du central de police. On avait posé devant lui un gobelet de chocolat chaud et une serviette en papier. Il était seul, Minho et Thomas avaient disparu il ne sait où et cette solitude lui permettait de rassembler ses esprits et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Premier constat, il avait un mal aiguë qui lui vrillait la jambe et le cachet avalé en arrivant au poste n'y changeait pas grand-chose. Descendre des escaliers à cette vitesse lui était interdit en temps ordinaire et surtout impossible. Il avait défié son corps et savait qu'il le paierait de nombreux jours. Au cours des dernières années, il avait presque donné une entité à son organisme tout comme de nombreux handicapés physiques. Il lui arrivait souvent de parler à sa jambe, de parler de lui à la troisième personne et de dissocier son esprit de son corps physique. Autant, il était fier de son esprit d'analyse, autant, sa faiblesse physique l'agaçait plus que régulièrement. Il avait, après son coma, haï son dos et sa jambe, mais l'acceptation était venue et maintenant c'était juste un agacement, comme l'impression de traîner un fardeau que rien ne pouvait détacher de lui. Même si ce soir, l'agacement, sous la douleur, prenait une autre dimension : celle de sa culpabilité.

Il était coupable, deuxième constat. L'analyse qu'il avait livré à Thomas au sein de son appart était véridique. C'était la conclusion logique de tout ce chambardement. Sa vie était le déclencheur principal des événements des dernières heures et surtout du drame du Bloody School Day. Il avait des milliards de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Et la plus importante, celle qu'il ne s'était encore jamais posée de sa vie, qui est-il vraiment ? Cette question, il savait que tous les enfants adoptés du monde se la posait à un moment donné. Lui, n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin jusqu'à présent. Il était, dans son esprit, Newt Mac Allistair, fils de Richard et Clara, ses deux parents. Le reste n'avait que peu d'intérêt, il ne ressentait rien pour ses géniteurs. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux et avait appris à vivre avec cet état de fait. Bien sûr, quand il avait su que ses parents biologiques avaient trouvé la mort, il en avait été peiné, mais comme on est peiné en lisant un fait divers dans le journal. C'étaient de parfaits inconnus pour l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque. Il avait grandi dans la joie, le bonheur et l'amour d'une famille.

Mais en ce début de journée, alors que les cloches de l'église la plus proche sonnaient deux heures du matin, cette question prenait un autre sens. Il se devait de savoir pourquoi on en voulait à sa vie de cette façon ? Pourquoi ce type était sur ses talons ? Pourquoi, 10 ans auparavant, des dizaines de jeunes avaient trouvé la mort si déjà on en avait après lui ? Et la réponse ne pouvait être que dans ses origines, que dans les faits et actes de ses parents biologiques.

Fort de cette pensée, il quitta le calme de la pièce et traversa le poste dans le but de mettre la main sur ses deux amis et le brun. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, Aris arrivait vers lui, presque en courant. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le guida jusqu'à une pièce sombre pourvue d'un miroir sans teint. Derrière la pièce, Thomas faisait les cents pas.

\- **Que... ?** Commença l'écrivain en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que lui désigna le jeune policier.

\- **Minho, moi et Thomas, on pense que tu dois assister à cet interrogatoire, mais notre supérieur n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec ça.** Lui répondit Aris, alors que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrait sur le capitaine, Minho et le type que Thomas avait assommé dans le couloir.

\- **Il ne va pas se douter de quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai tout fait pour venir te chercher discrètement. J'ai une oreillette si besoin pour communiquer avec Minho et Thomas.** Il désigna son oreille droite et Newt hocha la tête. **Si tu as une observation à faire, n'hésite pas, je transmettrai.**

Newt en fut ravi. Il voulait des réponses et espérait bien les obtenir. Il espérait aussi que la police avait coincé Janson et son acolyte. Il se tourna vers Aris pour lui demander :

 **\- Et la voiture rouge ?**

 **\- D'après ce que je sais, c'est pas encore gagné de ce côté-là. Ils sont encore en pleine course-poursuite sur l'autoroute. Et nos voitures sont aidées par deux hélicos de l'armée. Le patron espère que ce soutien va faire la différence.**

Newt hocha la tête et son regard un peu perdu se reporta vers la pièce devant lui. Il y vit Thomas qui marchait encore, semblant grommeler tout seul dans sa barbe et faisant craquer ses doigts. Le brun était nerveux, tendu comme un arc. Newt aurait voulu lui apporter un peu de réconfort, mais lui aussi se sentait à fleur de peau. La fatigue commençait de se faire sentir et il aurait donné beaucoup pour son lit mais surtout pour la tendresse des gestes de sa mère, qui savait toujours comment l'apaiser quand il pensait perdre le contrôle.

Aris posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule et lui signala le début des hostilités.

Dans la cellule d'interrogatoire

Minho, d'un geste brusque assis l'homme sur la chaise, attrapa ses poignets et crocheta les menottes à la barre de sécurité. Il était énervé et cela se voyait de loin. Le prisonnier, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres, semblait le narguer de son insolence.

\- **Ne fais pas ton malin !** Grogna Thomas en se plantant devant lui, les deux mains à plat sur la table. **Ton nom, prénom et ta fonction au sein de la bande de Janson.**

L'homme le regarda sans répondre, prenant un air ennuyé sur le visage. Il ne comptait rien dire, c'était certain. Le capitaine sourit devant la manœuvre. Il connaissait par cœur ce genre de personne. Il fallait trouver un moyen, souvent assez déloyal de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Thomas, le ramenant au calme.

\- **Ecoute, que tu veuilles rien dire, c'est ton soucis. Mais moi, je vais parler. Oh, pas à toi, aux autres. Tu n'es pas le seul qu'on ait eu ce soir. J'en ai quatre autres encore à interroger après toi. Je vais leur dire que tu as tout balancé et dans une heure, je vous mettrai dans la même cellule. Je ferai couper les caméras et j'attendrai un bon quart d'heure avant de revenir te chercher. Tu en penses quoi ?**

 **\- Vous bluffez, vous ne pouvez pas...** Hurla le prisonnier, soudain blême.

\- **Qui te dit que le capitaine ment ?** Continua Thomas entrant sans peine dans le scénario de son chef.

Le type sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant et allait pour ouvrir la bouche quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à la volée sur un policier.

 **\- Chef, faut venir. Il y a du nouveau.**

Le capitaine se leva, laissa le dossier à Minho et sortit non sans dire. **Continuez, je vous tiens au courant.** Il se tourna vers la vitre sans teint et fit signe à Aris de le rejoindre.

Ce dernier s'exécuta de suite, enleva son oreillette et la tendit à Newt avec un clin d'œil. Le blond s'en saisit et la passa de suite. Il allait mener cette cession avec tact et efficacité, il devait à tout prix avoir des réponses. Dans la pièce, Thomas et Minho échangèrent un regard entendu, la partie pouvait commencer.


	10. Chapter 10

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 9 - Interrogatoire sous haute tension

Thomas se tourna vers la vitre sans teint et d'un geste du doigt invita Newt à changer de pièce. Il le voulait près de lui, pour pouvoir observer ses réactions face aux mots de ce sale type. Il avait un peu peur de ce que Newt pourrait ressentir seul et des actions qui pourraient en découler. Il avait fait part des conclusions du blond à Minho et il savait son ami très inquiet pour l'écrivain. Il entendit du bruit et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, fixant des yeux le prisonnier pour voir sa réaction.

Newt entra dans la pièce en boitant et se laissa choir sur une chaise en soufflant. Mais le type s'était figé comme s'il venait de voir son pire cauchemar en face de lui.

Newt avait réussi à calmer sa rage mais elle revenait l'assaillir par vague, montant à l'intérieur de lui, embrumant son esprit et annihilant son sens de la logique. Il haïssait déjà les réponses que ce type allait donner.

Minho le remarqua de suite, le regard fixe du prisonnier sur son ami et attaqua avec les questions, ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de trouver des parades.

\- **Oui, il est bien vivant et toi, dans la panade. Alors ton nom, ton prénom et ta fonction auprès de ce fou de Janson ?**

 **\- Je... Michael Norve... Je suis un des tireurs de ce type.**

 **\- Ben voilà, un début de renseignement !** Se moqua Thomas en passant derrière Newt pour poser une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Minho sourit sous le geste. **Et tu es tireur pourquoi ? Sur quel type d'intervention ?**

 **\- Il demande toujours des gars pour tout un tas de business, un peu partout dans la ville et aux extérieurs. Il entre et sort des quartiers comme il veut. Il nous fournit en pas mal de matos alors en échange, on lui prête nos services.**

 **\- Tu étais sur le Bloody School Day ?** Demanda Newt avec un regard ardent, déstabilisant le mec devant lui.

\- **Non, j'ai juste fait les repérages.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Qui je suis pour vous ? Que sais-tu de moi ?**

 **\- Newt Mac Allistair, notre cible première sur l'attaque de ce soir. Janson n'arrête pas de dire que tu es son épine dans le pied, que si tu survis jusqu'à ton 25** **ème** **anniversaire, on sera tous en taule. Il se vante assez de la mort de tes parents...**

 **\- Ferme ta gueule !** Hurla Newt en se levant de sa chaise en commençant à parcourir la pièce, oubliant sa jambe malade, fou de rage.

Il le sentait en lui, la douleur reprenait ses droits, mangeant son calme et son self-control. La douleur atroce qui vous prend le cœur après le décès d'une personne chère. Cette espèce de rage immense qui peuple vos nuits, vos heures sombres et vos ardeurs assassines. La même douleur qui l'avait poussé à commettre des actes affreux à son réveil, 10 ans plus tôt. Il devait se calmer à tout prix et reprendre son calme.

\- **Mais...** Commença Minho, complètement abasourdi de la réaction de son ami.

Newt se figea une seconde et darda son regard sombre sur son ami, levant son doigt devant lui, comme un avertissement. Minho se tut, même s'il lui en coutait. Il connaissait bien les colères du blond et elles étaient explosives si on argumentait. Il lui fallait un instant pour se calmer, et reprendre le contrôle.

Newt souffla et ferma les yeux. Sa colère bouillonnait en lui, se battant avec sa culpabilité. Il avait confirmation de ses soupçons et ça faisait mal, très mal. Il avait entrainé des centaines de drames par sa vie, fait pleurer des mères de familles, fait hurler des pères et privé d'avenir des adolescents qui n'avait rien demandé. Il était un monstre.

Il secoua la tête pour essayer de sortir cette idée de son esprit mais sans réel succès. Il sentit une paire de mains se poser sur ses épaules et deux pouces caressaient doucement ses muscles. Thomas. La sensation de douceur qui émanait du jeune homme le détendit et il se laissa aller contre lui un instant, acceptant sa force dans son tumulte intérieur. Puis il fit un pas en avant avec dans le regard un nouvel éclat. Il allait réparer son erreur, les faire payer, détruire ces fous, et aucun répit tant que ce ne serait pas fait.

Cette résolution balaya sa peur, sa rage et son chagrin et il se tourna vers le type menotté, prêt à tout entendre. Il avait le meilleur des psys comme ami, Jorge le réparerait après.

 **\- Parle et balance tout ce que tu sais.** Ordonna-t-il au prisonnier.

Le type poussa un fort soupir de contrariété que Thomas exploita à son avantage en une seconde.

\- **Il a l'air tellement en pétard que je me dépêcherais d'obéir si j'étais toi.** Il lui lança un clin d'œil très ironique et passa derrière le mec pour poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules dans un geste hargneux, rien à voir avec le réconfort offert à Newt quelques minutes plus tôt.

Minho sourit sous les mots et reporta son attention sur son ami, craignant l'impact de ce qu'allait dire ce Michael Norve.

\- **Janson est mandaté par une femme, une dirigeante d'entreprise à ce que je sais. Personne ne connait son nom, on sait juste que c'est elle qui paie les armes qu'on utilise et donne les directives à Janson. Elle ne voulait pas pour le Bloody School Day mais Janson est passé outre. Pour les Cooper, tes parents.** Précisa-t-il en regardant Newt. **Elle a donné les ordres et Janson les a tournés à sa sauce. Mon père, qui était sur le commando m'a dit que les ordres étaient de les prendre vivants, mais Janson aime le sang et les massacres. J'ignore qui étaient les Cooper pour Janson et la femme. Nous, on est juste les hommes de main. Pas de question, pas de prise d'initiative, tels sont nos mots d'ordres. Et ceux qui ne respectent pas, c'est...**

 **\- On a compris.** Le coupa Minho.

\- **La femme, tu sais rien sur elle ?** Demanda Newt.

\- **Non rien. Elle donne ses directives à Janson, parfois Grant. Et jamais on l'a vu. Enfin, ceux qui l'auraient rencontrée aurait finis dans un sac dans le lac.**

 **\- Qui c'est ce Grant ?** Demanda Thomas.

\- **Un autre de ses hommes de main. Les gars soupçonnent Grant d'être là pour surveiller Janson. Certains disent que la confiance de la patronne s'est émoussé pour ce fou. Grant est son garde-fou en quelque sorte.**

 **\- Un prénom pour les deux ?** Demanda Minho tandis qu'il prenait en note tout ce que le type disait.

\- **Pour Janson, je ne sais pas. Tout le monde l'a toujours appelé comme ça. Pour Grant, certains l'appellent Justin. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son prénom, il est blond alors c'est juste une blague.**

 **\- Ouais, je vois le genre.** Grogna Newt qui y avait souvent eu droit par les crétins du lycée. **Donc, si je résume, vous êtes une bande de malfrats qui obéissez stupidement à un type, Janson, qui reçoit ses ordres d'une folle riche un autre type, Grant, doit le surveiller, le tout sur des affaires super illicites... Elle est belle la population de Seattle, c'est rien de le dire tiens ! Et rassure-moi, tu as au moins eu des remords de faire des repérages pour tuer des enfants ?** Demanda-t-il avec hargne. La rage recommençait à bouillir en lui, le privant de souffle et il savait par expérience que si l'homme ne disait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, il serait capable du pire.

 **\- Euh !**

 **\- Réponds enfoiré !** Hurla Newt sur le prisonnier en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Elle tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol, mais Newt l'ignora, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

 **\- Newt, calme-toi.** Essaya de le calmer Minho en voyant que son ami allait craquer.

 **\- Jamais Min ! Jamais ! Il mérite de mourir comme Chuck !** La rage l'emportait de nouveau dans sa spirale de souffrance.

D'un geste vif, il contourna la table et ses mains enserrèrent le cou de l'homme qui pâlit d'un coup. Un rire un peu fou le secoua alors qu'il serrait lentement, semblant prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la respiration haletante.

 **\- Tu vas crever, ordure, comme mon Chuck !**

 **\- Newt, non !** S'exclama Thomas

Il le ceintura et le tira en arrière, l'obligeant à lâcher prise, puis il l'enferma dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Newt essaya de se dégager une seconde puis capitula en s'écroulant en larmes contre le torse de l'inspecteur brun. Il était à bout, complètement anéanti à l'intérieur de lui. Des centaines de flash éclataient sur sa rétine, montrant les jours insouciants, ravivant la douleur de la perte, crevant son cœur de chagrin. Il poussa un léger cri de détresse et enserra Thomas à son tour, collant son nez dans le cou du brun, fermant fort les paupières pour oublier, s'oublier quelques instants.

Thomas, un peu hasardeux sur la conduite à tenir, répondit à l'étreinte en regardant Minho. Ce dernier était en train de détacher le prisonnier et il mima à Thomas une réponse que le brun accueillit avec un clin d'œil. Il laissa le temps à son ami de sortir l'homme puis doucement il poussa Newt à se détacher de lui. Le blond, les yeux brillants de larmes, s'écarta doucement marmonnant une piètre excuse pour son comportement, un semblant de calme l'habitait de nouveau. Thomas lui sourit tendrement, dégagea son beau visage d'une mèche rebelle et essuya une larme sur sa joue pâle.

\- **T'inquiète pas, ta réaction est normale. C'est pour ça qu'il était préférable que tu sois avec nous, plutôt que tout seul à côté. Ici, même si ces mots t'ont fait mal, on était avec toi pour te soutenir.**

 **\- Merci.** Souffla Newt avec douceur.

\- **Je te ramène chez tes parents. Minho pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne retournes pas chez toi.**

 **\- Non, pas chez mes parents, non !** Paniqua légèrement Newt en tentant de se sortir des mains de Thomas sur ses épaules. **Ils seront en danger à cause de moi, non, je ne veux pas.**

 **\- Ok, ok**. Approuva le brun comprenant trop bien ce que le jeune écrivain pouvait ressentir. **On va chez moi.** Lui indiqua-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Newt hocha la tête et se laissa guider comme un automate par l'inspecteur. Ils traversèrent le poste, Thomas donnant quelques directives à ses subordonnés, et ils gagnèrent le garage pour reprendre la voiture. Newt était dans un autre monde, un endroit peuplé de peur, de doute, d'effroi. Toute sa belle confiance d'un moment plus tôt, quand il pensait pouvoir tout entendre, avait disparu comme neige au soleil. Les mots de ce sale type lui avaient fait mal, avaient réveillé des peurs enfouies au plus profond de lui, ranimant les démons du Bloody School Day. Il se laissait guider par la main chaude autour de ses doigts glacés, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans cette petite étreinte, cette marque de douceur d'un jeune homme que son cœur appréciait déjà plus que la normale. Il avait confiance en Thomas.

Le trajet se fit en silence et ils furent vite à l'appartement de l'inspecteur. Une fois dans le logement, Thomas guida Newt jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui retira sa veste, le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, ôta ses chaussures et l'étendit doucement avant de rabattre la couverture sur son corps fin.

 **\- Dors Newt. Tu ne crains rien, je reste avec toi.** Souffla-t-il tendrement, passant sa main sur la joue pâle et douce.

Il se pencha et embrassa délicatement le front du blond, puis il le regarda quelques secondes tandis que l'écrivain fermait les yeux et plongeait dans un sommeil réparateur. Thomas baissa la lumière de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre son mur en soufflant fort.

\- **Putain de nuit.** Grommela-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine pour y prendre une collation.

Il se sortit une bouteille de bière qu'il décapsula d'un coup sur son plan de travail et attrapa dans son placard un paquet de céréales. Pas très équilibré mais ça ferait l'affaire pour un casse-croûte à trois heures du matin.

Il se posa sur son canapé et enclencha la télé, réduisant le son au max pour ne pas réveiller son invité. Il comprenait que trop bien ce que traversait Newt depuis la veille. Tout recommençait et tout le désignait comme coupable des diverses tragédies du passé. Il restait de multiples questions mais la principale avait trouvé une réponse. Rien n'était le fruit du hasard, tout avait une raison, même si cela paraissait inconcevable.

Son téléphone vibra à coté de lui et il décrocha en soufflant :

 **\- Oui Aris.** **..**

 **\- Les gars viennent d'appeler, Janson leur a échappé en sautant dans le canal après avoir abandonné sa voiture.**

 **\- Merde**! Râla Thomas

 **\- Mais il a largué son passager, sûrement Grant, avant de prendre la bretelle de la Highway 54, il est en route pour le central.**

 **\- Bonne nouvelle. Préviens-moi quand ils seront au poste, je veux être là pour l'interroger.**

 **\- Newt ?**

 **\- Je l'ai couché, il a besoin de repos.**

 **\- Ok, je préviens Minho. Fry va venir chez toi, comme ça tu pourras revenir au central. Minho l'a appelé lui plutôt que Gally sinon tu étais mort.**

 **\- Délicate attention de la part de Min.** Grommela Thomas en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière. **Et les parents de Newt sont au courant ? Votre psy ?**

 **\- Les Mac Allistair ignorent tout de cette nuit de dingue, le chef n'a pas voulu les affoler. Jorge est arrivé dans le bureau il y a dix minutes et il discute avec Min. Je pense qu'il passera chez toi quand Newt sera réveillé.**

 **\- Hey, mon appart n'est pas un hall de gare !** Rouspéta le brun dans le combiné.

 **\- Désolé Man. A plus, je te tiens au courant de la suite.**

 **\- Bye, Aris.**

Il referma son téléphone et, en soufflant, s'allongea sur son canapé, s'accordant quelques minutes de repos. La nuit n'était pas finie pour lui, il allait encore devoir interroger ce Grant et il pressentait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple qu'avec le larbin de Janson. Ce type avait été super loquace tout compte fait. Minho et lui avaient de bons arguments pour essayer de faire parler ceux qu'ils arriveraient à capturer lors de la poursuite de l'enquête. Ils allaient aussi devoir trouver qui était cette femme.

Thomas était surpris que le big boss de toute cette pagaille soit une femme. Il était rare d'entendre que la tête pensante d'une organisation de grand banditisme soit une femme, aussi riche soit-elle. Certaines tiraient les ficelles dans l'ombre il est vrai mais c'étaient leurs maris qui dirigeaient les clans mafieux sur New-York. Bien souvent, elles étaient juste de belles poupées que ces mafieux sans scrupules exposaient comme des trophées.

Et puis surtout, qu'avaient fait les Cooper pour les rendre aussi furax, Janson, comme cette inconnue. Il lui tardait aussi que le profiler envoyé par son père arrive et les aide à y voir plus clair. Le chef avait trouvé l'idée parfaite. Pas que la brigade n'ait pas le sien, mais le leur avait été dans le drame 10 ans auparavant et son jugement ne serait pas objectif à tout instant, comme ne manquerait pas de l'exiger le juge au moment du procès.


	11. Chapter 11

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 10 - Laisser parler son cœur

Appartement de Thomas - Aux alentours de 4h du matin

La sonnette retentit dans tout le loft faisant sursauter et glisser du canapé Thomas. Il s'était assoupi un instant, laissant la pression des dernières heures redescendre. Grognant, une douleur diffuse dans les fesses et le crâne, il se remit sur ses pieds et commença un trajet à l'aveugle vers sa porte.

La sonnette se fit entendre une deuxième fois et Thomas maugréa. Qui que ce soit, il allait réveiller le blond qui squattait son lit. A cette réflexion, les derniers événements rattrapèrent la conscience du jeune brun et il se figea, puis se tourna lentement, se maudissant dans sa stupidité, et saisit son arme qui l'attendait, posée sur sa table basse.

Dans le noir, à pas feutrés, il gagna sa porte d'entrée, se collant au panneau de bois, son arme prête à servir. Il maudit son absence de judas et lentement appuya sur la poignée, entrebâillant le battant et glissant son arme par l'ouverture. Il entendit un juron et se recula en souriant. Fry.

Il ouvrit la porte au black et s'excusa pour son pistolet.

\- **Désolé, mais la nuit fut un peu galère.**

 **\- Pas grave, mec, juste ça surprend de se faire ouvrir par une arme.** Répondit le jeune homme en souriant. **Mais c'est aussi cool de voir que tu prends si à cœur la sécurité de Newt.**

 **\- Ouep, d'ailleurs j'espère que tu l'as pas réveillé, il a bien besoin de repos.**

 **\- Mais non, t'inquiète. Mère poule ou accro ?** Demanda Fry en évitant la claque de Thomas sur sa nuque.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient de suite sympathisé après leurs rencontres quelques mois plus tôt, se découvrant de nombreux points communs dont notamment un sens de la fête similaire. Thomas et Fry aimaient rire, danser, bouger et pousser volontiers la chansonnette pour épater les autres. Ils étaient des bons vivants.

\- **Accro...** Soupira l'inspecteur. **Oui, je crois que je peux dire ça. Pétard, quand tu me parlais de lui, j'avais pas capté à quel point il était fascinant.**

Fry rigola ouvertement en s'asseyant sur le canapé de son ami et prenant la bière qu'il lui tendait. Il avait su avant tout le monde que le duo Thomas/Newt ferait des étincelles au sein de la bande. Bande que Thomas avait intégré un peu sans s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient très longtemps fonctionné entre eux, se liant peu voire pas du tout aux autres. Puis certains avaient fait des rencontres et le cercle s'était agrandi incluant les conquêtes du moment, garçon comme fille. Cette ambiance entre eux, ce qu'ils ressentaient, leurs amitiés quasi fraternelles en avaient fait fuir plus d'un ou une. Notamment pour Fry qui peinait à trouver celle qui ferait battre son cœur. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement pressé, prenant ce que la vie lui donnait, évoluant au gré des envies. Il était depuis un an centré sur sa carrière qui prenait un bel essor et attendait avec impatience de voir si son travail lui donnerait la promotion qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il était un des agents en charge des contrats de la sécurité de la ville au sein de la mairie de Seattle. S'il faisait ses preuves, nul doute qu'il pourrait prétendre au poste d'adjoint à la sécurité du territoire.

En réponse à son rire franc, Thomas grimaça un sourire, pas vraiment convaincu que son attachement au séduisant écrivain soit une bonne chose.

\- **Je suis pas sûr que le fait de le trouver fascinant soit la meilleure idée du siècle cependant.** Expliqua-t-il à Fry en se préparant à partir pour le poste central.

\- **D'après Gally, le terme « dévorer des yeux » serait bien plus juste.** Pouffa Fry sous le rougissement significatif du brun. **Mais je ne pense pas comme Gally « mère poule ». Newt a besoin de toi, autant pour régler toute cette merde que pour avancer. Il stagne en ce moment dans son rapport aux autres et Alby, Teresa et moi on l'a bien remarqué. Minho et Gally ne pensent qu'à le protéger mais on ne peut pas le protéger de tout. Ils l'ont tellement couvé cette dernière année qu'il n'a flirté avec personne. Et c'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. Jorge le dit assez, on doit s'ouvrir aux autres. Tu feras du bien à Newt même si vous ne finissez pas ensemble.**

Thomas hocha la tête, comprenant bien qu'à travers ces mots, il avait la bénédiction du black pour draguer le magnifique blond. Il n'allait pas s'en priver de toute façon. Il termina de se préparer et donna quelques consignes de sécurité à son ami avant de passer vérifier que son invité était toujours endormi.

Il entra doucement dans sa chambre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri. Dans la clarté filtrant de l'éclairage du dehors, Newt avait un visage d'ange, ses mèches blondes éparpillés sur l'oreiller comme une auréole. Il semblait bien plus détendu, calme et serein. Thomas s'avança et posa un baiser sur son front, tirant un grognement adorable de la bouche de l'endormi.

\- **Ouep, tu es cuit, mec.** Commenta Fry qui l'avait suivi.

Thomas rougit spontanément sous la remarque, puis se tourna, envoyant un beau fuck à son ami. Fry pouffa ouvertement en le suivant vers la porte d'entrée. Les jours suivant allaient être passionnants à suivre pour ce duo qui se formait. Fry avait presque hâte de voir comment les choses allaient tourner.

Il ferma à double tour la porte derrière le policier puis jeta un coup d'œil à Newt. Le blond dormait toujours. Il regagna le canapé en sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière, enclencha la touche « raccourci » pour joindre Alby. Il lui fit un rapide compte-rendu de la situation, prit les dernières nouvelles communiquées par Minho et se laissa glisser dans un demi-sommeil. Il avait au moins trois heures devant lui avant de devoir réveiller le blond et refaire un point avec les forces de l'ordre. Le temps d'une bonne sieste pour avoir le courage de tenir la journée du lendemain.

Appartement de Thomas - Au lever du jour

Newt s'éveilla doucement, reprenant lentement conscience de son état d'esprit, des tourments de son âme et de son cœur, se remémorant les derniers événements et les circonstances de sa venue dans ce lit bien moelleux. Il ouvrit les yeux et admira la vaste pièce qui reflétait le tempérament de Thomas.

Les murs peint en pastel invitait au calme, des tableaux modernes étaient comme autant de tâches de couleurs égayant la pièce et le mobilier en bois noir, sobre et élégant rajoutait juste le trait de caractère manquant au décor. A côté de la fenêtre, le bureau du jeune brun était bien encombré de papier et de matériel informatique. Newt y distingua deux cadres photos, sûrement la famille de son hôte.

Il se tourna et son regard se posa sur la porte du dressing de l'inspecteur et son sourire tranquille se mua en sourire franc et amusé. Sur la porte, des centaines de magnets différents étaient collés. Il aperçut dans le lot, des écussons d'équipe de base-ball, des enseignes de grands groupes de la distribution, des photos de chanteurs ou chanteuses, et des mots. La collection était impressionnante.

Newt s'étira et se leva lentement, grimaçant de se sentir habillé. Sa jambe était douloureuse des dernières heures et il râla de ne pas avoir sa cane pour l'aider. S'appuyant avec force sur le bord du lit, il réussit à se mettre debout. Puis, sautillant sur sa jambe valide, il quitta la chambre, se demandant bien qui avait passé la fin de nuit avec lui dans l'appart. Une odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines dans le couloir et il sourit en reconnaissant la voix grave de Fry en train de chantonner aux rythmes de la radio.

Il entra dans le vaste salon-cuisine de Thomas et se racla la gorge, rigolant au sursaut de son ami.

 **\- Pétard, Newt, tu m'as fait peur.** Râla le jeune black en s'avançant vers le blond.

Il le prit dans une forte étreinte, fermant les yeux de tendresse et se sentant de suite rassuré de le tenir contre lui. Newt se laissa aller dans le câlin. Fry était tactile et Newt n'avait jamais eu de soucis avec cet état de fait. Les étreintes de Fry avaient toutes un sens et celle-là visait clairement à le rassurer sur le fait qu'il était bien en vie.

Fry le lâcha puis l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar de Thomas.

\- **Je t'ai fait un petit-déjeuner de roi mon Newty. Thomas avait un frigo bien rempli.** Commença Fry en reprenant place devant la plaque à induction. **Pancake comme tu aimes et café fort, avec un flan à la cannelle.**

Les yeux de Newt brillèrent de gourmandise. Fry était un as de la cuisine et il connaissait ses goûts par cœur. Il le remercia d'un sourire et commença de suite à manger, se rendant soudain compte qu'il était affamé.

\- **Bon appétit mon Newty ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir avec de l'appétit.**

 **\- Merci Fry. C'est grâce à toi, tu sais que je suis incapable de résister à ta cuisine. T'es le meilleur.** Le remercia le blond avec un sourire sur ses lèvres rougis de confiture à la myrtille, son péché mignon.

Fry se posa en face de lui et mordit aussi avec un gémissement de satisfaction intense dans un pancake doré à souhait. Pendant un moment ils mangèrent en silence puis l'écrivain demanda :

\- **Thomas est reparti au poste ?**

 **\- Oui, il a été rappelé par son travail. Minho m'a fait un topo de la situation il y a pas une demi-heure.**

 **\- Raconte.** Demanda le jeune blond en se resservant du café.

- **Ok. Ils ont chopé le Grant mais ce type a réagit vite et a demandé à avoir un avocat. Un gros con d'après Teresa qui défend les mafieux et les truands de l'état sans s'occuper de sa conscience. Donc, autant dire que l'interrogatoire est difficile et long. L'avocat fait obstruction sur tout.**

 **\- Je vois bien le genre. Mais s'il a pu avoir aussi vite un avocat c'est qu'il a peut-être contacté sa patronne.**

 **\- Ouep ! Les gars y ont pensé et tâchent de se renseigner de ce côté-là, mais le technicien des communications du poste commence pas avant neuf heures.**

 **\- Donc faut attendre qu'il arrive.** En déduisit le blond en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette en papier.

 **\- Exact, mon chou !** Fry commença à rassembler les reliefs de leurs petit-déjeuner avant de poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis le coup de fil de Minho. **Et toi, ça va ? Remis de ce qu'a dit le Norve ?**

Newt se figea en plein pliage de sa serviette de papier. Il souffla un bon coup et releva un regard un peu perdu vers son ami. Les événements de la nuit éclatant en flash dans son esprit la peur de la course poursuite malgré son calme apparent, la rage devant les mots du prisonnier de Thomas et Minho, et puis cette peine immense qui l'avait accompagné toute la nuit et qu'il ressentait encore maintenant malgré les mots et gentillesses de Fry.

\- **Je... Je suis perdu Fry, complètement perdu. On avait les conclusions qui se disaient officielles, on y croyait tous.** Commença le jeune homme. **Mais tout n'est que mensonge, un énorme mensonge. Je suis le seul coupable, coupable d'avoir pris des vies, coupable d'avoir brisé des familles, coupable des morts de Ben, Winston et Chuck...**

 **\- Non, Newty, tu n'es coupable de rien. Tu es une victime comme nous tous.** Le contra avec force le black en posant sa main sur son épaule. **Tu te penses et te crois coupable parce que ce Janson en a après toi et ta vie. Mais c'est eux les fous, eux qui ont pressé les détentes, eux qui ont tout manigancé. Nous, nous sommes les cibles et les victimes. Et toi, encore plus que nous, parce que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on te veut au final.**

Newt le regarda intensément, ses yeux sombres s'emplissant de larmes, il se laissa aller contre son ami. Fry le serra contre lui, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du blond, murmurant tout bas des paroles de réconfort.

\- **Sois fort, jeune padawan, tu vas en avoir besoin.** Souffla le cuisinier en souriant doucement et se penchant pour embrasser le crâne du plus jeune. **On est là et on pense tous pareil, tu le sais bien. Et les autres ne comptent pas.**

 **\- Merci Fry, tu es un vrai ami.**

Newt se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, essuya ses yeux et adressa un pâle sourire à son ami pour le rassurer un peu. Il allait pour rajouter quelque chose quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, les figeant tous les deux sur place. Newt trembla involontairement, il était encore à fleur de peau. Fry contourna le plan de travail et prit dans ses mains le grand couteau de cuisine qu'il avait posé là dans l'éventualité d'une attaque.

Newt le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais Fry ignora sa surprise et d'un mouvement de la main, lui enjoignit de se lever pour se planquer dans la salle de bain qui fermait à clé. La sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre ainsi qu'une voix grave à l'accent espagnol.

 **\- Fry, Newt, c'est Jorge. Ouvrez.**

Newt souffla et Fry abaissa son arme improvisée. Mais les recommandations de Thomas flottait dans son esprit. Il se devait de contrôler l'identité de leurs visiteurs. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et se colla contre le panneau de bois. Avec Thomas, ils avaient convenu d'un mot de passe pour confirmer les identités.

 **\- Mot de passe ?** Demanda le black. Les mots qu'il attendait étant le titre du troisième livre du blond.

\- **Liberté fondamentale.** Répondit la personne derrière la porte.

Fry poussa un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit la porte en grand livrant passage à Jorge, le psy de la bande. Il donna une franche poignée de main à son ami et le fit entrer dans l'appartement. Newt se leva en le voyant et fondit dans ses bras, lui réclamant une forte étreinte. Jorge le prit sans hésitation contre lui, mais adressa un long regard de ses yeux noirs à Fry, lui demandant indirectement l'état d'âme du blondinet.

\- **Mal, troublé. Je vous laisse un moment, je dois prévenir mon patron que je ne serai pas au bureau ce matin.** Fry prit son téléphone, reposa le couteau et quitta la pièce s'enfermant dans la chambre du brun pour téléphoner en paix.

Newt s'écarta de Jorge et lui adressa un sourire crispé avant de baisser la tête, soudain honteux de ses réactions d'enfant. Il se crispa quand Jorge passa un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à se redresser, plantant son regard noir dans le sien. Le psy soupira, visiblement agacé du trouble renvoyé par les prunelles du jeune homme.

\- **Pas d'apitoiement, pas de culpabilité, pas de tort. Tu es la victime, au même titre que les autres.** Commença Jorge en le faisant se rasseoir sur le tabouret. Il se posta devant lui et continua. **Tu as repris en une nuit le regard que tu avais un an après les faits. Un regard plein de doute, plein de souffrance, et surtout plein de cette culpabilité d'être encore vivant. Ce regard était normal à cette époque, mais pas maintenant.**

 **\- Mais... Tout me désigne comme responsable, Jorge. Tout est arrivé par...**

 **\- Non !** le coupa l'homme. **Rien n'est ta faute. Tu es un enfant Newt, un enfant victime de la folie d'une poignée d'hommes. Le passé de tes parents, leurs actes, leurs vies ne seront jamais de ton fait, ne feront jamais de toi un coupable. Tu as eu ta vie, et en aucune façon elle ne peut être responsable de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qui va arriver.**

 **\- Mais j'ai peur, mal et puis cette peine qui est là**. Il posa sa main sur son cœur pour appuyer ses mots. **Sans parler de ma rage. J'aurais pu le tuer hier soir ce type, je te jure que j'aurais pu. Il avait aucun remord, aucune honte... Rien...** Il frissonna intensément sous les sensations que lui renvoyaient son corps et sa mémoire.

\- **Oui, c'est normal que ce type ne ressente rien pour ce qui t'a si profondément marqué. Ce type n'avait personne dans les morts de ce jour, personne qu'il chérissait comme toi tu aimais Chuck, Ben et Winston. Et surtout, ce type a perdu son âme depuis longtemps, son sens de la vie est émoussé, tronqué par les actes de folie qu'il a dû accomplir. Tu ne l'aurais pas tué. Tu le crois parce que tu étais en colère, très en colère mais tu te serais arrêté avant. Au pire, il aurait eu très mal au crâne et à la gorge.**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui Newt, parce que tu as un cœur et que tu as appris que toutes les vies sont précieuses même quand elles ne méritent pas d'être sur Terre.** Jorge lui adressa un sourire tendre en pressant son épaule. Il passa de l'autre côté du plan de travail et se servit un verre de jus de fruits qu'il avala d'une traite avant de reprendre. **Ta rage est aussi légitime. Elle s'est réveillée avec la réouverture du dossier. Tu veux des réponses et tu retrouveras ton calme quand tu les auras. Mais ta rage ne doit pas devenir un handicap, tu dois t'en servir comme d'une force. Tu dois te servir d'elle pour aller plus loin Newt, comme quand il a fallu se remettre debout.**

Le blond soupira. Comment oublier les durs mois de rééducation quand il tenait à peine assis dans un fauteuil roulant sans crier de douleur ? Comment oublier les heures de souffrance et de torture dans les barres parallèles pour retrouver un semblant d'autonomie ? Comment oublier les pleurs et la douleur de ces moments horribles ? Il avait mis comme un cache sur ses souvenirs douloureux en écrivant et avec les derniers événements, tout revenait sur le devant de sa mémoire.

\- **Au-dessus, au-dessus Newt. Tu en es capable, je le sais.** Affirma Jorge en le fixant. **Ce combat tu vas le mener avec Minho, Gally, Fry et les autres. Vous allez tous traverser ça et en ressortir encore plus grand. Et moi je pourrais partir, en retraite, aux Caraïbes avec mes honoraires.** Rajouta-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Newt éclata de rire sous la blague récurrente du psy. Jorge était un bon vivant qui aimait la vie et faisait volontiers des blagues avec les jeunes patients de son cabinet pour dédramatiser les situations critiques. Newt était pourtant habitué à ses paroles pleines d'humour mais le ton de l'homme était toujours tellement désabusé dans ces moment-là, qu'il rigolait à tous les coups.

Il se calma doucement et reporta son attention sur son psychiatre. Il lui sourit et dit avec conviction.

\- **Oui, chef ! Au-dessus, toujours au-dessus ! On va vaincre !**

 **\- Parfait gamin !** Le sourire de Jorge devint éclatant. Il lui tendit sa main et Newt tapa dedans dans un check plein de confiance retrouvée.


	12. Chapter 12

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 11 - Un « nous » qui commence

En fin de matinée - Appartement de Thomas

Newt était assis sur un bout du canapé, son téléphone en main, échangeant quantité de messages avec Gally et Harriet. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, car malgré l'angoisse de la veille, la nouvelle de la future naissance au sein du couple le rendait heureux et euphorique. C'était le signe que quoi qu'il arrive, la vie continue et peut être belle. Il avait mis Fry au courant et ce dernier avait sauté de joie, l'entrainant dans une courte valse. Vraiment courte, sa jambe se rappelait à lui de façon douloureuse.

Le black passa à côté de lui en fredonnant, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé avant de demander :

\- **Tu veux manger quoi ?**

 **\- Ce que tu pourras nous faire me paraît être la bonne réponse.** Répondit l'écrivain en posant son portable et souriant coquinement à son ami.

\- **Hey, pas faux, le blondinet.** Continua taquin Fry. Puis il se releva, regagna le coin cuisine et ouvrit le frigo du brun. **Hum, voyons voir... Spaghettis aux petits légumes avec un filet de poisson au curry ?**

 **\- Parfait !** S'exclama Newt en se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation.

Fry tapa sur le bord de la table avec sa main. Il se mit au travail de suite.

\- **Dommage que Jorge ait dû repartir, il aurait adoré manger avec nous je pense.** Commenta Newt en se levant pour se poser sur le tabouret face au plan de travail investi par le cuisinier.

\- **Oui, c'est certain. Il a bien parlé avec toi ? Tu te sens mieux ?**

 **\- Oui, beaucoup mieux. J'ai juste hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de Minho et Thomas.**

 **\- Thomas... il semble beaucoup t'apprécier ce beau brun.** Souffla Fry en découpant des légumes en petits cubes pour son accompagnement. **Et puis, il est séduisant, c'est certain.**

 **\- T'es attiré par les mecs toi maintenant ?** Se moqua gentiment le blond en piquant un cube de carotte qu'il fit craquer sous ses dents avec un soupir de délice.

\- **Non, bien sûr que non, mais je sais reconnaître une belle personne quand j'en vois une. Lui, c'est aussi intérieur je dirais. Et la façon dont je l'ai vu se soucier de toi, je dirais que tu lui plais vraiment.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... On a failli s'embrasser avant tout ce bazar hier soir dans mon appart.** Se confia sans détour Newt. Il ferma un instant les yeux se remémorant les sensations de ce moment qui aurait pu être magique. **Mais j'aurais peut-être fait une belle gaffe, tu ne penses pas ?**

 **\- Non, même si la rapidité est en général pas ton style.** Il évita avec habileté la petite claque de Newt sur ses mains avant de continuer. **Quand Minho nous a présenté Thomas il y a environ 4 mois, j'ai su de suite qu'il ferait battre ton cœur et qu'il serait important pour le Bloc.**

 **\- Ouep, j'avoue qu'il m'a tapé dans l'œil direct quand je l'ai vu. Il est charismatique.** Pouffa le blond en se rappelant des échanges de la veille avec Thomas.

Fry le regarda intensément et d'un geste de son couteau l'invita à continuer. Mais la sonnette de l'appartement retentit avant de s'ouvrir sur l'occupant légitime du loft. Thomas entra, referma à clé derrière lui et s'avança en souriant vers eux. Newt relâcha un souffle tremblant, le bruit de la sonnette l'avait figé. Fry grimaça, baissant son couteau qu'il avait inconsciemment pointé devant lui et le blond.

 **\- Préviens la prochaine fois que tu arrives, man. On a eu une belle frayeur.** Rouspéta Fry en lui claquant une tape derrière la tête quand il passa à sa portée.

Thomas pouffa, et son regard se posa sur le blond. Il le trouva de suite plus détendu, plus souriant et que ce sourire lui avait manqué depuis le milieu de la nuit. Il le connaissait depuis même pas 24h et déjà il aimait sa façon d'étirer ses lèvres et faire pétiller ses yeux. Il lui adressa un franc sourire en retour et se posa sur un de ses tabourets en soupirant de soulagement.

\- **Tu as l'air épuisé, Thomas.** Commenta l'écrivain en voyant les cernes sous les yeux noisettes.

\- **Oui, un peu. La fin de la nuit fut dure. Mais on a bien avancé je dirais.**

 **\- Raconte.** Le pressa Fry en posant ses pates dans l'eau bouillante.

\- **Je prends d'abord une douche. Et je vous raconte tout devant le succulent plat que tu mitonnes avec mes légumes.** Rigola-t-il doucement, puis il tendit un sac à Newt. **C'est pour toi, Aris est passé chercher des affaires pour que tu te changes à ton appart.**

 **\- Dans quel état est mon appart ?** Demanda le blond avec une grimace.

\- **Juste en bazar. Janson a retourné toute ta chambre et ouvert tous tes tiroirs et placards. Il a embarqué ton ordi aussi.** Il se tourna vers Fry, et rajouta : **Tu penses pouvoir le détruire à distance ?**

 **\- Tu as bloqué ta sécurité Newt ?** Demanda le jeune homme en touillant son plat.

\- **Oui, bien sûr comme tu m'as fait voir.** Il jeta un regard à sa montre et soupira. **Il est mort d'ailleurs, ça fait plus de 8 heures que j'ai bloqué mon mot de passe.**

 **\- Parfait. Un souci de moins.** Il adressa un sourire contrit au jeune blond et se leva. **Je me lave et je reviens tout vous dire. Tu peux te changer dans ma chambre Newt.**

Le blond hocha la tête, prit le sac et suivit Thomas dans le couloir, entrant dans la chambre. Le brun ouvrit son dressing et en sortit quelques habits propres ainsi que du linge de toilette. Newt se posa sur le lit et regarda Thomas soudain timide de le voir évoluer dans son espace personnel. Sa place n'était pas vraiment là, en tous cas pas si tôt dans leur relation pas vraiment définie. Il souffla imperceptiblement, sentant une belle bouffée d'angoisse le prendre à la gorge.

Thomas se figea dans son dressing et se tourna vers son invité, le regardant sans comprendre ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il avait entendu le petit déchirement dans le souffle du jeune blond assis sur son lit. Il posa tout ce que tenaient ses bras et s'approcha avant de se poser doucement à côté de Newt.

\- **Il t'arrive quoi ?** Demanda-t-il tranquillement, la voix neutre.

\- **Je ne sais même pas...** Commença Newt en fixant la moquette crème sous ses pieds. **Je suis un peu déboussolé. Tout ce qui se passe ? Toi... ? Enfin je veux dire nous ?**

Thomas le poussa gentiment au niveau de l'épaule en pouffant adorablement. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié leur presque baiser. Il se rappelait encore de la chaleur de la main de Newt sur sa cuisse, de la couleur de ses joues et de son regard qui le happait complètement. Il eut soudain envie de retrouver tout ça.

\- **Nous ?** Souffla-t-il, rêveur. **Oui, je veux que ce « nous » existe.** Appuya-t-il en poussant Newt en travers du lit.

Il ignora son cri et se rapprocha de lui, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, plongeant dans son regard noir. Il passa un doigt cajoleur sur sa joue et sourit de la voir s'empourprer doucement. Il replaça une mèche rebelle, dessinant le contour de son visage, s'attardant sur les courbes délicates de sa tempe et de son front. Il descendit son doigt, retraçant la courbe de son nez mutin, s'aventurant sur les lèvres fines du blond, les taquinant du pouce et quand Newt lâcha un souffle tiède, son sourire s'agrandit. Adorable et désirable, deux adjectifs pour qualifier le blond sous lui. Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Newt eu un sursaut dans le cœur au contact, un sentiment d'une rare puissance prenait naissance en lui. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait que peu ressenti au cours de sa vie, un sentiment de désir, d'urgence, de plaisir et d'amour naissant. Il était tôt, il se connaissait à peine, mais le blond aimait ce que son cœur lui soufflait. Il répondit au contact, passant sa main dans la nuque du brun, prolongeant ce chaste effleurement.

Thomas s'écarta un peu et posa sa main sur sa hanche découverte, son pouce taquinant sa peau blanche. Il avait un sourire tellement espiègle que Newt rougit joliment et ferma les yeux. Un frisson le secoua entièrement à la chaleur diffuse qui entourait les doigts tendres du brun. Thomas reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes et appuya un peu plus le baiser. Newt y répondit de suite, entrouvrant les lèvres pour gouter la langue qui venait à sa rencontre.

Un tendre ballet de muscles commença, lent, envoutant. Ils se découvraient doucement, apprivoisant les sensations de leurs cœurs et de leurs corps. Newt était sur un nuage, flottant lentement aux rythmes de la bouche de Thomas sur la sienne, buvant son souffle, emprisonnant dans son esprit les fourmillements de sa peau au contact des mains du brun, et rêvant déjà de plus.

A bout de souffle, Thomas s'écarta et le regarda en souriant franchement.

\- **J'aime ce « nous » qui commence Newt, vraiment beaucoup.**

Les yeux pétillants, Newt hocha la tête. Oh oui, lui aussi aimait ce qui commençait entre eux, ce « nous » qui se concrétisait par un premier baiser tendre et parfait. Il était encore trop tôt pour parler d'amour et de passion, mais déjà, l'écrivain le ressentait sa vie avait croisé celle de Thomas pour un long chemin. Il avait hâte de faire ce chemin avec le beau brun.

\- **Moi aussi. Merci.**

Thomas le smacka tendrement, l'aida à se relever et déclara taquin :

 **\- Trop tôt pour une douche commune ?**

Newt éclata de rire et le poussa hors de son champ de vison. Thomas fit semblant d'être outré et rouspéta pour la forme à la question de Fry depuis la cuisine. Newt, pouffant tout bas, entreprit de se changer avant de faire honneur au repas de son ami.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Thomas quitta sa chambre, lavé et vêtu de propre. Il arriva dans la pièce à vivre et sourit franchement devant la belle table de mise. Il passa derrière Newt, posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres dans sa masse de cheveux. Le blond rougit spontanément, n'ayant pas anticipé le geste tendre de son désormais petit-ami. Mais, il était bon et parfait de se sentir ainsi important aux yeux du brun. Fry, un sourire taquin, siffla d'amusement.

\- **Yes ! J'avais raison, Alby me doit 10 billets... Et je parie que je suis le premier au courant ?** Demanda-t-il.

Thomas rigola franchement tandis que Newt se renfrognait, il détestait être l'objet des paris de ses amis.

\- **Ppff, encore une fois vous avez parié... Vous êtes pénibles avec cette manie.** Ronchonna-t-il en fusillant du regard son ami. **Et toi, ne l'encourage pas sinon on sera pas longtemps ensemble.** Lança-t-il vers Thomas en le menaçant du doigt.

Le susnommé leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'assit à sa place. Il posa sa main sur celle du blond et souffla tout bas.

 **\- Tu es adorable quand tu te fâches.** Il lui adressa un grand sourire et se délecta de la langue que lui tira son petit copain. Malgré la gravité des événements, Thomas se sentait léger, et il lui tardait de se retrouver seul avec son blondinet préféré.

Fry, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants, amena les plats sur la table et le repas commença doucement dans un silence tranquille et apaisant, comme pour retarder les mauvaises nouvelles du brun.

Mais Thomas y mit fin en commençant doucement le récit de sa fin de nuit.

\- **Mais malheureusement, j'ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles. Vous voulez lesquelles d'abord ?**

 **\- Envoie les mauvaises.** Demanda Fry en soufflant d'exaspération. Il adressa un tendre regard d'encouragement à l'écrivain qui avait suspendu le mouvement de sa fourchette.

\- **Bien, première chose, Janson nous a échappé en sautant dans le canal.** Newt grogna fortement de contrariété à la nouvelle. **Nos équipes cynophiles le cherchent mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse espérer un résultat positif.**

 **\- C'est la merde ça. Tant que ce taré est dehors, Newt n'est en sécurité nulle part.**

 **\- Exact Fry. C'est pour ça que je le garde auprès de moi. Donc cet après-midi, direction le poste de police et ce soir on prend des affaires, avant de passer la nuit en dehors de la ville dans une planque du FBI.** Il se tourna vers le blond et lui précisa tendrement. **On a mis aussi tes parents, ta sœur et sa famille et tes frères sous surveillance pour éviter un souci.** Newt lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Thomas commençait à bien le cerner, sachant déjà où étaient ses priorités. **Minho a contacté la bande pour que chacun soit prudent. Du coup, Sonya qui vit encore chez ses parents réunit tout le monde pour la nuit. On t'y posera en partant, Fry. Et Alby a envoyé Judith chez ses parents.**

 **\- Si je comprends bien, on est tous en danger.** Conclut Fry avec une lueur colérique dans les yeux.

\- **Pard...** Commença Newt en baissant la tête s'en voulant de mettre ses amis dans la panade.

\- **Non.** Le coupa Fry en tapant sur la table de sa main. **Tu n'es pas le responsable de tout ce bazar. On a toujours soutenu tout le monde dans le bloc, et on continuera encore de longues années Newty, tu le sais. Tu es dans les ennuis et nous on est là pour toi.**

 **\- Merci Fry.** Souffla le blond ému aux larmes par les mots de son cuisinier préféré.

Le black se leva, fit le tour de la table et se pencha en entourant affectueusement les épaules du plus jeune en signe de soutien. Puis, d'humeur taquine, pour détendre l'atmosphère, il tira la langue à Thomas, soufflant avec amusement :

 **\- Mon précieux !**

Newt éclata de rire, envolées les secondes de contrariété. Il était habitué à cette blague que les autres lui faisaient souvent et comme à chaque fois, il riait, son cœur se réchauffant de tendresse et de cet amour que le bloc partageait sans demi-mesure. Thomas pouffa, clairement amusé par la private joke de la bande. Oui, Newt était précieux, c'est certain.

\- **Il a raison, tu n'es pas responsable de toute cette galère, Newt.** Confirma-t-il en lui prenant la main.

\- **Merci, Tommy.** Répondit Newt en rendant la pression sur ses doigts. Puis, semblant réalisé ce qu'il avait dit, il rougit joliment, un peu troublé de son audace.

Thomas lui adressa un tendre sourire et se pencha vers lui. Il déposa un smack sur sa joue et murmura comme un secret.

\- **J'aime ce surnom. Tu es bien le seul à me l'avoir jamais donné, en général, c'est Tom.**

Newt se tourna vers lui, passa sa main libre sur la joue douce du brun et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Un délicat contact, un doux effleurement, un baiser suave.

 **\- Tommy... Je crois bien que tu n'as pas fini de l'entendre.**

Thomas lui sourit et se perdit dans les yeux sombres et pétillant de joie. Il était sous le charme de cet ange écrivain.

\- **Euh ! Les mecs, je suis là !** S'exclama Fry en grommelant, n'aimant que peu tenir la chandelle.

\- **Jaloux !** Ricana Newt.

\- **Ben, un peu quand même. Vous êtes trop kawaii et je suis seul depuis des mois. C'est pas juste !**

 **\- On est quoi ?** Grogna Thomas en grimaçant.

\- **Kawaii !** Répéta le black avec un sourire moqueur.

\- **Oh pétard, on dirait ma cousine quand elle matait des gays en plein échange buccale dans la rue.**

 **\- Tu as la plus bizarre des cousines, mec.** Se moqua Fry en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Newt pouffait sans retenue dans ses mains.

Thomas secoua la tête de dépit et se racla la gorge pour reprendre son court exposé de l'avancée de l'enquête.

\- **Trêve de bêtises, je reprends.** Il inspira un bon coup. **Comme vous le savez, Grant a fait appel à un avocat, un type du barreau totalement corrompu et qui défend bec et ongle les malfrats de la ville. On a fait tracer le coup de fil de Grant et on est arrivés sur un téléphone sécurisé. Cependant, tous les appels sont enregistrés et en écoutant la bande, on a réussi à isoler des sons. Celui du jingle de nuit du Space Needle. La personne que nous recherchons était dans ce coin-là au moment de l'appel. Et grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la ville, on a remarqué une limousine blanche qui emprunte le passage de façon plus que régulière, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Minho et Aris sont en planque dans le secteur pour essayer d'avoir une plaque. Grant, bien sûr aidé par son avocat, a été muet comme une tombe.**

 **\- Vous avez bien avancé, je dirais. Mais je peux peut-être vous épargner des heures de planque, je connais bien le gars du parking du Space Needle. Il sera content de me rendre service.** Expliqua Fry en débarrassant la table, les trois amis ayant fini de manger.

\- **Génial, appelle-le et dis-lui que pour lui, mon nouveau roman est gratuit avec une belle dédicace.** Continua Newt, soudain plein d'énergie d'avoir enfin un nom à mettre sur le commanditaire du Bloody School Day.

 **\- Ça marche, Newt.**

Fry se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour contacter sa connaissance. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard et lâcha avec hargne un nom :

\- **Ava Paige.**


	13. Chapter 13

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 12 - Enquête

Fin d'après-midi, au poste de la SPD

Newt en avait marre, vraiment marre. Deux heures qu'il pianotait sur un ordinateur, récoltant tout ce que le web avait à donner sur cette femme, Ava Paige. Tout Seattle la connaissait de nom, elle était celle qui avait réussi, s'était hissé au sommet, mais très peu connaissait ces origines. Newt travaillait dessus, regroupant des notes prises sur le site officiel de son entreprise ou même sur les serveurs mondains.

A ses côtés, Aris passait quantité de coups de fil pour savoir si un autre service de la police était déjà sur une enquête la concernant. Et même le FBI n'enquêtait pas sur elle. Pour la cellule de l'état, elle était hors de cause et innocente. C'était à désespérer que pendant près de 30 ans elle ait fait la loi sur la ville sans attirer l'attention des forces de l'ordre.

Les deux jeunes hommes peinaient à comprendre que pendant tout ce temps, même le FISC ne se soit pas intéressé à elle.

 **\- Impossible de faire autant de bénéfices en étant simplement honnête.** Grommela Aris en raccrochant de son appel au service des impôts de la ville. Elle payait toujours dans les délais et la somme demandée sans se plaindre.

\- **C'est certain, elle est trop honnête pour que ce soit normal. On doit trouver quelque chose pour Minho et Tommy.** S'emporta légèrement l'écrivain en fusillant du regard l'écran devant lui.

\- **Toi et Thomas...** Soupira son ami en souriant niaisement. **C'est cool que vous soyez ensemble.**

 **\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer à roucouler !** S'exclama le blond en grimaçant.

Aris lui tira la langue tandis que Newt se rappelait avec une certaine angoisse la réaction de son ami à l'annonce de son couple avec Thomas. Le jeune inspecteur avait hurlé, crié, et dansé comme un fou dans tout le poste, qui fort heureusement était presque vide à leur arrivée. Pour Aris, si Newt, un peu son modèle avec Minho, trouvait chaussure à son pied, alors lui aussi pouvait y arriver. Il allait chercher celle qui ferait battre son cœur. Brenda avait été celle-là à un moment puis la vie les avait séparés et il était temps de reprendre la chasse aux sentiments.

 **\- Hey, si au lieu de penser à mon couple avec Tommy, on cherchait sur le Dark Web ? Les preuves seront-elles recevables devant le tribunal ?** Demanda Newt en secouant la tête devant les yeux brillants du deuxième blond de la pièce.

\- **J'envoie un mess à Tess et je lui demande. Ton idée est vraiment pas con, mec. Surtout que Fry m'a montré i mois comment entrer dedans.**

 **\- J'aime Fry.** Pouffa moqueusement l'écrivain tout en continuant de chercher des indices sur les sites du net.

Il laissa Aris passer ses messages et se concentra sur un site de promotions littéraires. Des photos des écrivains avec des personnalités de la ville défilaient devant ces yeux. Sur certaines, la femme en blanc tenait le premier plan, semblant apporter son soutien aux jeunes talents de la plume. Newt ne pouvait nier que tout ce qu'il avait trouvé la présentait aussi blanche que son tailleur, toujours aidant les autres, investie dans des dizaines de causes. Il allait fermer son écran quand il la vit, la photo qui pouvait faire le lien.

\- **Putain de merde !** S'exclama-t-il en se levant de son siège et faisant sursauter Aris devant son téléphone.

Newt sortit de la pièce et hurla dans tout le poste de police le nom de son petit copain et de son ami. Moins d'une poignée de secondes plus tard, Minho et Thomas étaient à côté de lui, regardant la photo sans oser croire à leur chance.

La photo datait de quatre ans et dessus on y voyait Richard Mac Allistair recevant un énième prix de littérature. Sur la droite, Ava Paige dans son costume blanc souriait, mais à ses côtés, Janson lui parlait dans l'oreille. Et hasard de la photo, le veston de l'homme laissait voir un holster avec une arme, ainsi qu'un couteau à cran d'arrêt glissant dans sa ceinture. De plus, sur le côté gauche de la prise de vue, on voyait clairement Grant se tenant très proche de la femme. C'était mince mais déjà un début de piste.

 **\- On a arrêté Grant pour voie de fait. Avec cette photo, on peut avoir un mandat pour aller interroger cette petite dame. De plus, on a fait passer un avis de recherche pour Janson.** Expliqua Minho en enclenchant l'imprimante afin de sortir le cliché.

\- **Elle va trouver une parade, nous faut d'autres photos.** Continua Thomas.

\- **Je contacte le photographe.** Proposa Newt. **Je le connais un peu, il travaille pour la revue « Seattle's readers ». J'ai déjà fait des photos avec lui.**

 **\- Parfait.** Conclut Aris **. On peut fouiller sur le Dark Web pour avoir des indices mais ce ne seront pas des preuves, tout au plus un moyen de pression selon Teresa.**

 **\- Bonne idée le Dark Web.** Le félicita Minho.

\- **Idée de Newt.** Rectifia le jeune blond en souriant.

\- **Mon mec est un génie.** Pouffa Thomas en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'un Newt qui n'avait rien suivi de la conversation, trop absorbé par le fait de retrouver le numéro de téléphone du photographe dans son répertoire.

Ils se postèrent tous les quatre autour de l'ordinateur et Thomas ne put qu'admirer la dextérité d'Aris pour pénétrer le système noir de la toile. En quelques minutes, ils acquirent la certitude que Mme Paige était loin d'être une sainte et que pour rentrer en contact avec elle, fallait juste avoir envie de faire un mauvais coup. Une idée bien précise commençait d'ailleurs à voir le jour dans l'esprit de Minho. Et Newt allait être mis à contribution. Fallait juste la jouer serré et être prudent.

Pendant ce temps, dans un poste de police sur les extérieurs de la ville...

Lewis était un vieil inspecteur, ayant déjà vécu de nombreux drames durant ces années de service. Ces cheveux gris étaient, d'après sa femme, la preuve de la passion qu'il mettait dans son travail. Il était un homme chaleureux de nature, aidant volontiers les autres et ayant un sens aigu de la justice. Sens aigu de la justice qui se heurtait avec l'injustice qui faisait vivre le vieux quartier où il travaillait, habitait et où résidaient ses amis et sa famille.

Cet après-midi là, quand le chef lui demanda de faire le tour des cellules pour vérifier que toutes les dépositions avaient bien été prises sur les arrestations de la nuit et du matin, il n'y vit que de la routine. Il passa devant toutes les cellules en appelant les prisonniers uns à uns. Devant la numéro cinq, un corps frêle était allongé en chien de fusil sur la vieille banquette miteuse. Il appela mais ne recevant pas de réponse, il s'inquiéta et demanda à son collègue en charge de la sécurité de lui ouvrir la porte à barreau. Il ignora les remarques grivoises du détenu d'à côté et entra, sa main serrant son arme de service. Il s'avança jusqu'au banc et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Une jeune femme dormait à poings fermés, recroquevillée sur la banquette. Il vérifia son listing et fronça les sourcils. Aucune déposition aux consonances féminines dans la liste devant lui. Il posa alors la main sur l'épaule de l'endormie et la secoua doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit avant de voir s'ouvrir devant lui deux yeux chocolat. L'endormie eu un sursaut en le voyant au-dessus d'elle, et se releva très vite. Lewis s'écarta avant de parler.

\- **Désolé Madame, de vous avoir réveillée mais j'ai besoin de votre nom et de savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici.**

 **\- Rachel.** Répondit la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux avant de préciser. **Rachel Harigton, je veux témoigner contre mon mac.**

Lewis ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette demande avait dû arriver une fois durant ses années de service. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit et pria la jeune femme de le suivre. Il l'installa devant son bureau, lui servit galantement un café bien fort et chaud et écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire.

La jeune femme encore sous le coup de sa décision et des événements de la veille, mis quelques minutes à se livrer, un peu anxieuse à l'idée de se tromper. Elle savait que nombre de fonctionnaires, agents de l'ordre étaient sous la coupe de Janson et sa terrible patronne. Cependant, les mots rassurants et le ressenti honnête de Lewis eurent raison de sa méfiance et elle ne tarda pas à tout dire, donnant des noms, racontant des faits. Lewis prenait tout en note scrupuleusement, pressentant que l'affaire était importante. Leur entrevue dura deux bonnes heures, puis finalement Rachel fut raccompagnée en cellule en attendant son transfert dans un centre de jeunes femmes de la ville. Elle y serait en sécurité, sous une autre identité et devrait attendre que la police d'état prenne le relais.

Lewis la raccompagna, lui redonna un café et lui promit qu'un bon repas lui serait servi en soirée. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et retourna s'installer sur l'étroite banquette. Il retourna à son bureau et, suivant la procédure, il transmit son papier à sa hiérarchie. Quelques minutes plus tard, son capitaine le fit mander et il se retrouva dans le bureau de son supérieur.

 **\- Lewis... On se connait depuis 15 ans maintenant. On a travaillé sur des centaines de cas dans le quartier, aidé des centaines de nos concitoyens, mais ce que tu viens de m'envoyer, c'est une bombe.**

 **\- J'en ai conscience, Carl.** Souffla tout bas le vieil inspecteur devant son capitaine aux cheveux aussi gris que les siens malgré sa peau noire comme l'encre.

 **\- Et cela n'arrive même pas une heure après ceci.** Il prit un fax sur son bureau et le tendit à son collègue.

Lewis le prit, le lut et releva la tête, plongeant son regard vert dans celui noir de son vis-à-vis avant de lire à haute voix.

- **« Cherche renseignements sur un certain Janson, un Grant et des infos sur Ava Paige. » Ça vient du poste central de la SPD. C'est pas une coïncidence chef !**

 **\- Exact, tu y pars dans l'instant avec la bande sonore de ton enregistrement, et la jeune femme. Tu as un quart d'heure pour quitter le poste en catimini.**

 **\- En catimini ? Ça veut dire quoi ?** Demanda Lewis, soudain inquiet.

\- **Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je soupçonne Neron et Farvy de recevoir des pots de vin. Farvy vient de demander à notre secrétaire, une copie de mon dernier fax en disant que je l'avais taché avec mon café. Elle sait que je les fais surveiller, elle a de suite réagi en m'en informant.**

 **\- Je vois. On part dans quelques minutes et on rejoint le central. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Lewis ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il regagna son bureau, pris sa veste et ses clefs de voiture et retourna vers les cellules. Lewis haïssait les hommes de la police corrompus et achetés par les truands de la ville et du pays. La loi, et son application exigeait honnêteté et sincérité, sinon autant exercer un autre travail. C'était sa conception de ce métier si dur et il savait être, certes vieux jeu, mais dans le vrai. Il fit rapidement sortir Rachel de sa cellule et avec un minimum de mots, lui fit comprendre que la situation était tendue et qu'ils devaient faire vite.

Une fois dans le parking, le vieil homme remarqua de suite Neron qui attendait près des véhicules personnels des employés du poste. Il se stoppa et du doigt indiqua une porte latérale à Rachel.

 **\- Aies confiance en moi, je ne veux que ton bien. Le type près des voitures est sûrement à la solde de ton ancien mac. Je te transfère vers le central où tu seras en sécurité.**

 **\- Mais...** Commença à argumenter la belle brune.

\- **Tu passes la porte et tu seras dans la rue derrière. Prends à droite et attends-moi au feu. Je te prends en passant, ok ?**

Rachel acquiesça, pas totalement sûre de faire le bon choix. Mais Lewis, qui avait de l'expérience, eut le bon geste et les bons mots. Il posa ses deux mains parcheminées sur ses frêles épaules et embrassa affectueusement son front en disant tendrement.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu ma jolie, mais oublie les mots pleins de haine qu'on a pu te dire. Tu es belle, autant dedans que dehors. J'ai confiance, on va y arriver.**

Rachel sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux bruns, et son ventre, se tordre. Jamais on ne lui avait dit de si beaux mots, jamais on avait eu confiance en elle. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, remettant sans peur sa vie entre les mains de ce vieil homme si bon.

Lewis attendit qu'elle soit sortie par la porte et nonchalamment, s'avança vers son véhicule. Bien sûr, il fut interpellé par son collègue. Mais il avait tout prévu.

 **\- Tu pars déjà Lewis ?** Questionna Neron en se postant de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas atteindre sa voiture de suite.

\- **Ouais, je rentre aider Margaret à ne pas faire flamber la maison. Elle a encore eu un souci avec sa vielle machine à laver.**

Neron pouffa moqueusement mais tomba dans le subterfuge sans se poser plus de questions.

\- **Ah, ces bonnes femmes !**

 **\- Je te le fais pas dire.** Commenta Lewis avec un rictus amusé. **J'avais des heures supplémentaires à récupérer. J'aurais préféré une bonne partie de pêche sur le lac avec Carl et Marco mais voilà, la machine à laver attend.**

Il contourna Neron et ouvrit sa voiture avec sa clé, s'asseyant sur son siège. Il mit le contact et salua son collègue, mettant de côté toute la haine que cet homme pouvait lui faire ressentir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel était sur le siège passager et en route pour le poste central de la SPD, prête à livrer son témoignage aux inspecteurs Lee et O'Brien.

Au poste central de la SPD

Thomas, tenant fermement la main de Newt dans la sienne, entra dans la petite pièce et referma la porte derrière eux. Il actionna la lumière du coude et se retourna pour voir le blond qui souriait narquoisement.

 **\- Tu m'expliques, O'Brien ?** Demanda l'écrivain en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 **\- Je... Je voulais juste qu'on passe un moment tous les deux.** Bafouilla Thomas en rougissant.

 **\- Dans le local de rangement ?** Questionna Newt en désignant du doigt le matériel entreposé autour d'eux.

 **\- Ouais, ben, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais ailleurs, impossible d'être tranquille.** Se justifia l'inspecteur en se grattant la nuque de gêne.

 **\- T'es mignon, toi.** Se moqua Newt. **Mais j'aime bien.**

Thomas grogna de l'appellation pas vraiment très virile mais oublia vite quand Newt se colla contre lui et connecta leurs lèvres dans un chaste échange, laissant à Thomas l'initiative de renouveler le geste et de l'approfondir.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et reprit le baiser à son avantage, agrippant Newt par les hanches pour le garder collé à lui. Il passa sa langue sur les fines lèvres de son copain et demanda la permission d'investir sa bouche. L'échange devint intense, fiévreux, désireux et charnel. Thomas passa ses deux mains sous le maillot du blond et entreprit de caresser la peau pâle et douce, tirant satisfaction des petits gémissements qui émanaient de la gorge de l'écrivain. Il les buvait à même ses lèvres, sentant son bas ventre chauffer allègrement.

Newt s'écarta légèrement, obligeant Thomas à rompre le baiser. Ô pas qu'il n'aimait pas la passion du jeune brun mais l'endroit n'était pas vraiment le coin de paradis qu'il espérait pour des ébats charnels. Il smacka tendrement la bouche luisante de leur échange de salive, puis souffla tout bas, comme un secret dans le creux de l'oreille du brun :

 **\- Tommy, t'es un mec étrange mais j'aime définitivement ça.**

 **\- Comment ça « étrange » ?**

 **\- Tu me fais voguer, planer et rêver en un seul baiser dans un local miteux.** Avoua Newt en rougissant joliment.

Thomas ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui embrasser délicatement le front, le nez et les lèvres. Il était sous le charme du blond, tombant lentement mais sûrement amoureux de sa frimousse d'ange et de son corps fin et délicat. Il le serra contre lui, glissant son nez dans le cou blanc, embrassant la peau tendre sous son oreille.

Newt pouffa, légèrement chatouilleux, avant de se laisser aller à son tour en rendant l'étreinte. Il était si bien contre le corps musclé de l'inspecteur, il se sentait si en sécurité, si entouré. Rarement dans le passé, ces amants ne lui avaient offert cette sensation si agréable.

L'étreinte se prolongea un long moment, les laissant calmes et apaisés, et leur offrant un moment en dehors des tracas de l'enquête. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la leur s'appelait Minho. L'asiatique débarqua en hurlant sur ce pauvre Thomas qui n'avait rien demandé.

 **\- Oh, le bleu, on a du nouveau. Le chef nous réclame.** Puis, il se tourna vers Newt et ajouta : **T'es mort si Gally apprend que tu te laisses peloter dans les locaux techniques.**

 **\- Oh, lâche-moi avec Gally et ces manies de mère poule ! Je suis grand et je me laisse peloter par qui je veux et où je veux.** Grogna Newt qui appréciait peu de se faire déranger alors qu'il passait un instant loin du tumulte.

 **\- On arrive.** Souffla Thomas en riant de la rébellion de son petit copain.

Minho secoua la tête de dépit et tourna les talons, laissant la porte ouverte. Thomas embrassa les lèvres de Newt et tout en le reprenant par la main, il rejoignit son ami.


	14. Chapter 14

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 13 - Les filles

Quand Rachel entra dans le bureau du capitaine Lee, elle fut surprise de trouver autant de monde. Outre le Capitaine et l'agent qui l'avait accompagnée, il y avait Thomas, Minho, Newt et Aris qui la regardaient étrangement. Elle fit abstraction de leurs yeux curieux et s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'on lui proposa. Le capitaine lui présenta son équipe. Elle tiqua fortement en entendant le nom du beau blond en face d'elle. Janson avait échoué dans son coup et elle en était ravie. Le capitaine remarqua de suite son mouvement et au moment où il allait lui poser la première question, une très belle femme fit son entrée dans le bureau. Rachel envia de suite son regard bleu glacier et fut encore plus dépitée quand l'inspecteur asiatique smacka tendrement ses lèvres en guise de salut.

Cependant, ce ressenti ne dura guère car Teresa se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se présenter :

\- **Teresa Lee, adjointe du procureur et partie civile dans le dossier Bloody School Day. N'ayez pas peur et soyez confiante, tout va être fait pour assurer votre sécurité. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, on a un seul et même but, mettre un terme à tout ce bazar.**

Rachel lui rendit son sourire et se détendit considérablement. Ainsi, le vieil inspecteur ne lui avait pas menti. Ces propos avaient bien été pris en considération, elle allait faire payer à cet enfoiré de Janson et cette folle de Paige.

 **\- Je suis toute disposée à vous aider.** Commença-t-elle doucement. **Je pense que je sais tout de cette organisation.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demanda Newt, très surpris.

\- **J'ai été la putain personnelle de Janson, et Paige a souvent fait appel à mes services pour distraire ces si importants clients.** Elle vit clairement Newt se crisper et lui adresser un regard de profonde compassion. **Ouep, j'ai écarté les cuisses pour ce fou.** Se vanta-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le choix, jamais voix au chapitre de sa vie. Elle avait subi les excès de son beau père, les habitudes désastreuses de sa mère et très vite compris que sa place était sous le joug des autres. Sa mère l'avait vendue pour 10 doses de sa cocaïne à ce mac et elle avait dû vendre son corps pour espérer rester en vie. Elle avait vu mourir des tas de jeunes filles qui n'avait pas voulu obéir, elle avait vu des mutilations, des viols et des choses que son esprit se refusait à se souvenir. Elle connaissait le désespoir qui vous pousse à accepter le pire pour rester en vie.

Teresa consciente de son trouble s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante, puis d'un signe de la main, convia les hommes de la pièce à sortir. Thomas grimaça, le capitaine allait protester mais l'empathie de Newt eut raison de leur réticence et ils quittèrent la pièce.

\- **Merci.** Souffla Rachel avec un pâle sourire.

\- **Normal.** Lui répondit Teresa. **Raconte-moi tout, je leur ferai un résumé et garderai pour moi ce que tu voudras taire, du moment que ça n'impacte pas l'enquête, d'accord ?**

 **\- Ok. Merci de me laisser le choix.**

 **\- Oui, j'imagine que tu ne l'as pas beaucoup eu avec ces fous.**

Elle opina de la tête, s'essuya les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux et regarda celle qu'elle espérait appeler « amie » très vite. Teresa posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne et lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses esprits.

 **\- Mon nom est Rachel Harrigton, j'ai 24 ou 23 ans. Je ne sais pas trop, on ne fêtait pas mon anniversaire chez moi. Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur que je connaisse. Ma mère a enchainé les amants et elle a bien pu avoir un autre enfant sans que je le sache vu qu'il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant des mois. J'ai grandi à Madronna dans ces rues sales et oubliés des riches de la ville. Et puis ma mère a commencé la drogue et après avoir subi les abus de son mec du moment, elle m'a vendue pour quelques doses de cocaïnes à un mac, Raoul Desker. Ce type travaillait déjà pour Janson et Grant, et je suis devenue une de leurs catins.**

 **\- Il y a combien de temps ?** Demanda Teresa, en appréhendant la réponse. Elle n'ignorait pas grand chose du sort des belles jeunes filles de Madronna. Elle en voyait parfois passer dans son bureau pour être lié à des trafics de drogues ou autres affaires sordides.

 **\- Environ 10 ans.** Souffla Rachel, un peu honteuse de s'être laissée faire aussi longtemps.

 **\- Ok.** Commenta la jeune adjointe du procureur en griffonnant sur le carnet ouvert sur ses genoux. **Déjà, un premier chef d'accusation, pour détournement de mineur, abus sur mineur et violence sexuelle sur mineur. C'est pas assez pour ce qui nous préoccupe mais un bon début.** Lui expliqua Teresa en se voulant rassurante. Elle expliquait toujours les tenants et aboutissants à ses clients dans les affaires qui lui était confiées. **Tu as connu tout de suite Janson ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai d'abord travaillé au « Secret de lune », une maison close de Madronna tenue par la femme de mon mac. Elle me faisait travailler avec d'autres pour contenter les hommes sous les ordres de Grant en l'absence de Janson. On était leur récompense quand une affaire marchait bien et sinon, on tapinait sur les avenues autour du quartier.** Teresa notait tout scrupuleusement, surtout les noms que la jeune fille lui donnait. Elle allait prendre plaisir à rédiger des mandats pour perquisition à son retour au bureau. **Quand Janson est revenu du Mexique, i ans, je suis devenue sa putain personnelle.** Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ses lèvres, soudain au bord de la nausée d'elle-même.

Teresa lui passa affectueusement une main dans le dos, frictionnant doucement pour l'apaiser un peu.

\- **Prends ton temps. Les garçons attendront, ne t'en fais pas. Nous ne pouvons pas nous précipiter de toute façon, ça serait une erreur. Notre dossier doit être parfait et tu es notre seul témoin.**

 **\- Ah !** S'exclama Rachel surprise. **Mais... C'est possible de faire quelque chose qu'avec moi ? Et puis, je connais un type qui pourrait peut-être vous aider, il a souvent eu à faire avec les gars de la bande de Janson et Grant. Avec sa copine, il s'occupe des jeunes du quartier au centre et parfois des filles arrivent à échapper à Desker et sa femme en allant les voir. Grant est toujours furieux quand ça arrive. Il l'a menacé tellement de fois, que je comprends pas comment ils font pour être encore en vie d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Tu as un nom ?** Demanda Teresa qui, d'un coup, sentait monter l'angoisse dans son cœur. Elle craignait la réponse.

\- **Oui, Gally Frest et Harriet Val.**

Teresa poussa un fort soupir de contrariété et se leva. Elle passa la porte du bureau en hurlant le nom de son mari. L'affaire prenait un tournant un peu inquiétant pour ses amis. Elle se devait de prendre les bonnes décisions et de mettre tout le monde à l'abri au plus vite. Grant était en cellule mais Janson était libre et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait avoir idée de faire.

Une heure plus tard - Maison des parents de Sonya

Brenda était négligemment appuyée contre le zinc de l'antique bar du paternel de son amie. Elle aimait beaucoup la sensation de froid du vieux meuble et surtout son histoire. Si on en croyait Mr Kilmer, le bar avait été celui sur lequel James Dean avait bu son premier whisky. Etait-ce vrai, ou pas ? Brenda s'en foutait un peu même si le fait que le meuble ait son vécu la fascinait. Brenda, belle brune aux cheveux au carré, aimait savoir les histoires des objets et aimait se perdre dans son petit monde imaginaire. Elle était une rêveuse et son imagination ne semblait pas avoir de limite quand elle partait en extrapolation. Newt lui avait souvent conseillé de mettre ses pensées par écrit, mais elle n'avait pas la patience alors elle se contentait de son imaginaire. Et ce n'était pas les enfants d'Alby et les jumelles de Cassandra qui allaient s'en plaindre. Pour les 4 bambins, elle avait les meilleures histoires du monde.

Elle sirota lentement la limonade que lui avait servi Harriet, faisant abstraction de la partie de Play en cours au salon entre Gally et Alby. Devant elle, Sonya et Harriet discutaient à voix basse, parlant sûrement du bébé et de son arrivée prochaine. Elle aurait dû être contente mais elle n'aimait pas ce genre de nouvelle. Elle se sentait comme mise à l'écart à chaque fois. Elle aimait les enfants mais qu'à partir d'un certain âge, genre vers 5 ans quand ils commencent à parler, rêver et courir.

Puis, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie en ce moment, vivant seule, ne travaillant pas. Et mine de rien, elle avait la nette impression d'être la looser de la bande. Tous avaient réussi sauf elle. Elle ne faisait rien de ses journées, avait fini ses études de design mais le sujet ne la passionnait plus autant qu'avant. Elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Et toute cette histoire qui revenait la hanter. Elle avait vu Ben se mettre devant elle et se faire cribler de balles. On en sort pas intact et ce souvenir explosait en flash sur sa rétine trop souvent à son goût. Elle se sentait sombrer petit à petit dans la folie. Elle savait d'ailleurs que Jorge s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Depuis des années, elle ne parlait plus à ses parents qui s'était révélés bien incapable de la comprendre, et Jorge avait pris la place de son père dans son cœur. Il était son référent, son soutien et son ami. Le seul qu'il lui semblait avoir depuis sa rupture avec Aris deux ans plutôt. Une erreur, peut-être la pire de sa vie d'ailleurs, tant le blond faisait encore battre son cœur. Elle l'aimait toujours et s'enfonçait dans la déprime de ne rien lui dire. Devant lui, et les autres, elle faisait semblant mais son cœur saignait de plus en plus.

Alby se leva, et remarquant le regard perdu de la benjamine de la bande s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans une étreinte affectueuse. Elle s'y laissa aller et éclata en sanglots. Elle était à bout de nerfs.

Le bruit de ses pleurs stoppa nette la conversation entre les deux amies sur le futur bébé. Soupirant, Sonya se leva et prit Brenda par le bras, la dégageant un peu brusquement de la tendre prise d'Alby. Suivie par Harriet, elle emmena la brunette dans sa chambre. Alby, surpris se tourna vers Gally.

\- **Histoire de filles, mec.**

 **\- Toi, tu sais un truc que j'ignore, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Ouais... et tu ne veux pas savoir chef, je te le dis.** Conclut-il en grognant.

Alby se tourna, regarda une seconde le couloir que les trois amies avaient emprunté, haussa les épaules, et retourna vers sa manette de jeu, se promettant tout de même d'en toucher deux mots à son épouse dès qu'elle serait de retour près de lui.

Sonya assit son amie sur son lit et se planta devant elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Harriet ferma la porte derrière elles et se posa à coté de la plus jeune. Sonya souffla une fois de plus et attaqua :

\- **Brenda, ça ne peut plus durer ! Tu te fais du mal ! Tu nous fais du mal et tu lui en fais ! Dis-lui ou c'est moi qui le fais parce que je te jure que tu m'énerves, un truc de grave !**

Les pleurs de Brenda redoublèrent en intensité de se faire engueuler par son amie blonde. Harriet la prit contre elle mais renchérit dans le discours de la blonde.

\- **Elle a raison ! Tu déprimes, nous fait déprimer et les garçons ne comprennent rien ! C'est énervant ! Passe à autre chose ou fonce ! Au pire, il te met un râteau mais tu seras fixé ! Mais arrête de te morfondre. Ça fait deux ans que tu pleures pour un rien, que tu ne vis plus, que tu t'interdis tout, que tu penses être coupable. Mais tu ne l'es pas ! L'amour, ça se commande pas, ça se vit !**

 **\- Vous avez fait une erreur, vous étiez jeune. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Tous les deux, vous savez maintenant où vous allez. Il est adulte, connait le goût de la vie et toi aussi. Alors, vivez et arrêtez par pitié de vous comporter comme ça. Je vais craquer !** Cria Sonya qui n'en pouvait plus des fausses excuses de Brenda et d'Aris.

Brenda et Aris avaient rompu d'un commun accord, enfin c'est ce que croyaient les garçons de la bande, mais les filles n'avaient pas été dupes une seconde et avait passé Brenda à la question. Et la cause de leur séparation était un bête malentendu que tous les deux avaient enterré sous des excuses stupides. Brenda avait vite admis que son petit cœur palpitait encore la chamade quand le blond entrait dans son champ de vision. Harriet la comprenait, elle et Gally avait mis des années à se comprendre et admettre ce qui était une évidence pour tous. Mais la situation n'était plus tenable, tant Brenda s'enfonçait dans la douleur de la déprime amoureuse. Et les derniers événements la transformaient en fontaine en moins de quelques secondes.

Brenda se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Sonya, murmurant tout bas :

\- **Promis, ce soir je lui dis tout !**

 **\- Parfait !** Souffla la belle blonde.

Elle rendit son étreinte à son amie tandis que le cellulaire d'Harriet retentissait dans la petite pièce. La jeune métisse décrocha et répondit à Teresa. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se figea une seconde, puis quitta la chambre en hurlant le prénom de celui qui partageait sa vie. Sonya lâcha Brenda et toutes les deux se regardèrent, perplexes avant de la suivre dans la pièce à vivre de la maison.

Une heure plus tard - Maison des parents de Sonya

Sonya ne quittait pas ses casseroles des yeux et suivait avec sérieux les instructions de Fry qui était arrivées un quart d'heure plus tôt. Dans le dos des deux cuisiniers, les autres extrapolaient sur la suite des évènements et sur les dernières nouvelles, attendant le reste de la bande pour connaître la marche à suivre.

\- **Je ne le crois pas !** Ragea Gally en pestant une fois de plus. **Cette fille aurait pu nous conduire à ces salauds bien avant.**

 **\- Comment voulais-tu qu'on sache qu'elle travaillait pour eux ? On avait une conclusion, et une enquête bouclée.** Le réconforta Harriet en passant ses mains dans son dos. Elle savait par quoi passait son copain depuis deux jours avec la réouverture du dossier. **On n'a jamais évoqué cette partie de nos vies devant aucun des jeunes des centres qu'on visite toi et moi. Personne ne pouvait savoir, c'est pas marqué sur nos fronts.**

 **\- Elle a raison. Te reproche rien, Gally.** Approuva Alby en souriant doucement devant les regards tendres que lançait le rouquin à sa belle compagne. **Le plus important maintenant, c'est de comprendre, avancer et tirer parti de ce qu'elle aura à nous dire.**

 **\- Le chef a raison.** Compléta Fry en remuant sa sauce et surveillant la cuisson de sa viande que finissait d'assaisonner Sonya avec les aromates. **De plus, du coup on va tous être réunis et certains ont pas mal de chose à dire, n'est-ce pas ?** En disant ces mots, il coula un regard lourd de sens à Brenda et aussi à Sonya.

Harriet qui avait suivi le regard du black, approuva pour Brenda mais fronça les sourcils en regardant Sonya. Que cachait la blonde ? Elle allait pour lui poser la question quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Sonya se figea une seconde, lâcha les plantes aromatiques et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- **Timing parfait !** Se moqua Fry en rigolant ouvertement.

Alby et Gally le regardèrent à leur tour suspicieusement. Brenda releva la nez de son magazine qu'elle feuilletait sans intérêt pour échapper à la conversation, son esprit hanté par sa future conversation avec Aris. Harriet était totalement perdue et le fut encore plus quand un beau jeune homme fit son apparition au côté de Sonya. Cette dernière bafouilla un truc que personne ne comprit, puis les deux mains devant sa bouche, elle tourna les talons, quittant la pièce.

Ses deux amies réagirent de suite et la suivirent dans son espace personnel. Elles la retrouvèrent couché sur son lit en train de pleurer tout son saoul. Perplexe, Brenda s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

\- **C'est plutôt ironique comme situation. Il y a une heure, tu me sermonnais sur mon silence et sur mes bêtes pleurs et là, je pense que c'est moi qui vais te sermonner, ma belle.**

Harriet pouffa de rire, Sonya releva un visage trempé de larmes mais elle croisa le regard malicieux de Brenda et à son tour éclata de rire. Les trois amies se retrouvèrent très vite à rire à gorges déployées, faisant retomber la pression. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer puis finalement Sonya s'expliqua :

\- **Le mec qui est arrivé c'est Clint, mon chef de service. On est en couple depuis deux mois. Et au boulot, c'est pas vraiment simple. Normalement c'est interdit d'avoir une relation avec un autre membre du personnel. Je vais devoir démissionner et ça m'angoisse beaucoup.**

 **\- Ok, pas simple en effet. Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui pars et pas lui ? Tu adores ton service.** Questionna Brenda qui ne comprenait pas la logique de Sonya de se sacrifier.

Sonya avait fait des études d'infirmière et travaillait à sauver des vies à l'hôpital. Mais pas n'importe quelles vies. Elle était au service pédiatrie et aimait son travail plus que tout. Son passage par l'hôpital avait fortement marqué son subconscient 10 ans auparavant. Elle s'épanouissait au sein de son équipe, une seringue à la main et un thermomètre coincé derrière son oreille comme la décrivait Fry en rigolant.

\- **Elle a raison.** Renchérit Harriet. **Pourquoi à toi de te sacrifier pour ses beaux yeux ?**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Ton amie a raison, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.** La contra dans son objection une voix suave depuis la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Les trois jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment et une belle couleur rouge colora leurs joues en une seconde. Sonya se ressaisit la première et balança son oreiller sur la tête de son petit copain. Rigolant, ce dernier battit en retraite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les présentations étaient faites et les garçons entamaient une discussion, tandis que les filles gloussantes commentaient le regard malicieux du nouveau venu et surtout son magnifique postérieur, faisant rougir Sonya. Il était bon de penser à autre chose et de retrouver la légèreté d'un début de romance.


	15. Chapter 15

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Chapitre 14 - Enquête 2

Newt tournait en rond comme un lion dans une cage. Il avait du mal à tout assimiler. Rachel connaissait Gally et Harriet, ses deux amis si précieux avaient eu des ennuis avec Grant, puis Janson, plus d'une fois par leurs actions. En pensant à ce qui aurait pu maintes fois se produire, le jeune homme frissonna violemment. Mais le pire était peut-être la confirmation que la femme d'affaire était le centre de tout ce bazar.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé une partie de l'après-midi à faire des recherches et une idée lui vint. Il hésita, les doigts au-dessus du clavier, puis inspirant un bon coup, il se décida et relança la machine.

\- **Pas de panique, mec !** S'admonesta-t-il personnellement. **Tu peux le faire Newt ! Tu ne connaissais pas ces gens, ils sont juste tes géniteurs. Tes vrais parents sont les Mac Allistair.**

Une barre de recherche sur les archives de la ville s'ouvrit devant lui et en soufflant très fort, il tapa un nom de famille : « Cooper ». Inspirant tout en fermant les yeux, il appuya sur « enter ». Il était plein d'appréhension, plein de peur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un sursaut de stupeur devant la photo que renvoyait l'écran de pixels. Haletant, il porta ses mains devant sa bouche, retenant difficilement un hoquet de frayeur. Il ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau. L'homme devant lui, avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux aussi sombres que les siens, et un sourire tendre. Un article accompagnait la photo, relatant l'accident qui avait couté la vie à cet homme et sa femme. Newt le lit plusieurs fois, les sentiments se battant dans son cœur. Colère, douleur, peur mais aussi tristesse.

Mais rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Son père et sa mère avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture. Pas d'enquête de police, juste un banal fait divers qui finit mal. Rien sur son emploi au sein du trust financier de Paige, rien sur son enfant, rien sur l'emploi de sa mère, rien de plus à connaître pour faire avancer les choses.

Pestant, il claqua le couvercle du portable et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'avançait pas et ça le mettait en rage. Dans moins d'une heure, lui et Thomas allaient gagner une planque du FBI pour la protection des témoins. Ils seraient privés d'appareil informatique et auraient juste une petite radio reliée au centrale pour prévenir en cas de problème. Minho avait fait partir Rachel et Teresa pour la maison de Sonya. Il avait obtenu de son oncle que la jeune femme leur soit confié. Aris assurerait sa sécurité et celle des autres en attendant que Minho les rejoigne. Il aurait aimé y aller, mais Thomas avait jugé cela trop dangereux.

Il se releva, et recommença sa déambulation, parlant tout seul.

 **\- Réfléchis Newt, fais marcher ton cerveau ! Comment trouver des infos ? Comment faire pour trouver des infos ?** Il se stoppa, en proie à une idée, puis d'un mouvement de la tête la rejeta, recommençant sa déambulation. **Le photographe t'a répondu, en envoyant la série de clichés demandée mais dedans, rien ! Papa la connait juste de nom. Elle a tenté de l'approcher mais il n'a pas répondu.** Il se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant monter une migraine. **Rien ne la relie, juste une photo et une voiture sont reliées aux faits. On a que le témoignage de Rachel... il nous faut un autre témoignage...** Il se stoppa soudain... L'idée qui venait de voir le jour dans son esprit était peut-être la meilleure.

Il se tourna vers la table, rouvrit l'ordinateur et commença d'autres recherches. Il le savait pour l'avoir vécu des tas de fois chez lui, les gens avaient tendance à sous-estimer le petit personnel. Il en avait souvent fait les frais avec ses bêtises, que ses parents arrivaient toujours à connaître à travers les compte-rendu de Rosa, leur femme de ménage.

Il se connecta au site officiel de l'entreprise de Paige et chercha les événements mondains annoncés dans les jours à venir. La dame organisait un vernissage pour la quinzaine suivante. Newt releva le nom du traiteur responsable du buffet et se rendit sur le site du commerçant. Il aurait presque pu sauter de joie en voyant que le traiteur avait presque une exclu avec cette dame. Il cliqua sur les différents clichés du groupe et exulta quand il eut un aperçu de l'équipe du personnel. Sur la droite, malgré les années, il reconnut sans erreur possible son premier gros crush d'adolescent, le beau et séduisant Gareth.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte appelant Minho à la rescousse. Son ami asiatique, contrairement à lui, avait gardé de nombreux contacts parmi les jeunes du lycée qui avaient accompagné leurs études. Lui, avait coupé les ponts avec presque tous ces gens en reprenant les cours, les regards de pitié l'avaient mis souvent hors de lui alors qu'il se déplaçait soit en fauteuil roulant soit avec des béquilles suivant les soucis itinérants à sa jambe blessée.

Minho arriva bien vite et Newt lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert et l'idée qui en découlait. Son ami approuva et promit de contacter Gareth dès le lendemain pour voir si le jeune homme savait quelque chose et s'il pouvait les aider. Newt aurait voulu le faire de suite, mais Minho lui rappela que Thomas l'attendait pour partir. Ils avaient presque deux heures de route devant eux.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, Newty, demain à la première heure, je le contacte. On va y arriver même si ça te paraît dur et trop long.**

 **\- J'en peux plus, Min...** Observa le blond en se réfugiant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. **Je tremble de peur à savoir que Gally et Harriet ont déjà eu affaire à ces dingos. J'ai peur pour mes frères, ma sœur et mes parents.**

 **\- Ne t'affole de rien, jeune padawan, ils sont tous en sécurité, bien protégés et tu les verras demain. Tu pourras leur annoncer que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied. Profite de cette nuit pour te reposer et faire connaissance de façon intime avec Thomas.** Rajouta coquinement Minho.

\- **T'es bête !** Le contra Newt en lui donnant une tape sur le torse. **Promets-moi de veiller sur tout le monde, promets-moi que demain matin, on n'aura pas une mauvaise nouvelle.** Demanda-t-il doucement avec des trémolos dans la voix. Son anxiété était bien réelle.

\- **Je vais faire mon max, je te le promets.** Minho posa ses deux mains sur les joues pâles et smacka tendrement le front du jeune écrivain. **On se voit demain matin, le profiler envoyé par New York sera là et on appellera Gareth.**

 **\- Merci Minho...**

 **\- Newt ?** Le coupa Thomas qui arrivait derrière eux. **Un souci ?**

 **\- Non, rien de grave, juste un peu d'angoisse.** Répondit Minho en poussant doucement son ami blond vers le brun. **Je te le confie, prends-en soin. On se voit demain, on aura plein de choses à faire.**

Thomas approuva et quelques minutes plus tard, lui et Newt était assis dans une voiture du FBI en route vers Hancock Lake.

Sur la route

Newt regardait défiler le paysage par la vitre. Il était un peu fatigué mais surtout inquiet pour ses amis et sa famille, et puis dans son cœur tournait et retournait la photo de son vrai père. Il avait cru ne pas s'y intéresser mais plus les kilomètres défilaient et plus son envie d'en savoir plus se précisait. Il était curieux de nature. Il souffla fortement, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de Thomas qui lui demanda :

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On est partis depuis une demi-heure et tu as dû souffler pas loin de 10 fois.**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Pas content d'être avec moi ?**

 **\- C'est pas ça, même loin d'être ça... Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire en fait... J'ai cherché des infos sur le site des archives de la ville sur mes parents biologiques.** Il marqua une pause et frissonna. **Mon père... c'est mon portrait craché.** Thomas se tourna vers lui une seconde et devant son air perdu, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse. **Même cheveux, même yeux, même sourire. Jamais avant je n'avais ressenti le besoin de savoir qui il était, à quoi il ressemblait... et là, c'est en train de m'obséder ! Ça me fout la trouille !**

 **\- C'est normal.** Analysa Thomas en lui souriant. **A cause de cette enquête, tu découvres un pan de ton passé, tu es obligé de comprendre donc chaque info qui te parvient te pousse vers la suite.**

 **\- Tu as sûrement raison, mais c'est perturbant.**

 **\- On va y arriver Newt.**

Thomas lui sourit, le réconfortant de suite. Newt, reconnaissant, posa sa main sur la main du brun et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, se sentant plus fort à deux.

\- **On va où exactement ?** Demanda le blond en voyant qu'il quittait la mégapole par l'autoroute ouest.

\- **La planque est sur les bords d'Hancock Lake. Je t'avoue que je ne connais pas du tout, je me contente de suivre les indications GPS de la voiture. Elle est en relation satellite avec le central et si on dévie de la route, ce sera de suite signalé, le téléphone de bord sonnera pour qu'on s'explique.**

 **\- Surveillance totale.** Déduisit le blond. **C'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je suppose qu'on doit aussi respecter l'horaire ?**

 **\- Exact. Il a été calculé au plus juste en suivant les bornes de vitesse.** Devant l'air contrarié de son amoureux, il précisa : **Ne t'énerve pas. C'est nécessaire mais on sera bien seuls là-bas. Juste toi et moi.**

 **\- Et tu espères quoi de cette nuit tous les deux ?** Demanda Newt clairement taquin, sa voix riant tendrement aux oreilles du brun.

\- **Toi, moi, un lit, nus ?** Osa Thomas, entrant dans son jeu.

Newt lâcha un rire clair dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Et, le regard brillant, il porta leurs doigts emmêlés à ses lèvres et prit entre ses dents un doigt de son petit copain qu'il mordilla coquinement. Thomas haleta.

\- **Si tu commences comme ça, on va devoir expliquer pourquoi on a mis une heure de plus à arriver à la planque.** Commenta-t-il, les joues rouges.

\- **La voiture ? Non, j'ai jamais aimé ce plan.** Lui répondit le blond en relâchant son otage.

Il se pencha vers Thomas et malgré la ceinture de sécurité et le levier de vitesse, il s'appuya contre l'épaule massive de son petit ami. Fermant les yeux, il apprécia deux secondes le lent balancier de la respiration de l'inspecteur que son cœur avait choisi. Il se sentait fondre pour le brun, il se sentait devenir accroc, il se sentait si bien et en confiance. Et par-dessus tout, s'il écoutait la voix de son petit cœur d'artichaut, il lui dirait là, dans cette voiture, que sa vie serait avec lui maintenant. Il se savait amoureux, très amoureux. Il ignorait juste si Thomas avait déjà les mêmes sentiments que lui. Et c'est cette incertitude qui le faisait taire. Mais il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa voix se ferait entendre très vite. Il était toujours honnête avec les autres et ses sentiments. Certains avaient d'ailleurs fui devant son honnêteté, trouvant toujours très dur d'entendre ses étalages de sentiments.

\- **Tommy...** Commença-t-il doucement, attirant l'attention du conducteur sur lui. **Je suis tendu par l'enquête mais aussi très heureux de passer cette soirée et cette nuit avec toi. Et si les heures nous font nous aimer, j'en serais très heureux. Mais ne planifions rien, laissons le hasard et nos cœurs le décider et ce sera parfait.**

Il sentit son homme hocher la tête et un tendre baiser être posé sur ses cheveux blonds. Thomas avait compris, tout allait pour le mieux. Il se remis sur son siège correctement, embrassa la main qu'il tenait et se laissa aller au sommeil un moment, bercé par le roulis de la voiture.

Pendant ce temps - Chez Sonya

Teresa et Aris avaient introduit Rachel auprès des autres et fait la connaissance de Clint, le nouveau copain de Sonya. Ce dernier, quoi qu'un peu gêné, avait été invité à rester. Sonya lui avait déjà dit énormément de chose en 6 mois et il rattrapa facilement son retard.

C'est sur ce constat que Minho rejoint la bande. Il apportait son lot de nouvelle. Il commença de suite une fois qu'on lui ait servi son apéritif, aussi pressé de les mettre au courant que Gally qui le harcelait presque du regard.

\- **Bon, notre petit blondie a eu une idée et elle est vraiment très bien. Il a cherché parmi le personnel de Paige qui pourrait nous fournir des infos.**

 **\- Il a trouvé si rapidement une personne qui ferait la taupe ?** L'interrompit Brenda, que la nouvelle étonnait un peu.

\- **Il a pensé à regarder parmi les événements mondains que sa société organise et il a trouvé la boite qui livre ses festivités. Gareth est un de ses extras.**

 **\- Gareth ? Tu veux dire le Gareth, celui qui faisait battre son cœur au lycée ?** Demanda Harriet.

\- **Oui, son crush d'enfance.** Confirma Minho en souriant.

\- **Voilà qui va être intéressant.** Commenta Fry en pouffant de rire, suivi par Alby.

\- **Je crois que tu te trompes, Gareth est en couple depuis presque deux ans avec un mec et il est très amoureux.** Les renseigna Sonya qui pensait que le monde était vraiment petit par moment. Elle entendit le rire de Clint à côté d'elle et sut que son copain avait fait le rapprochement. **Il est en couple avec Jeff, le demi-frère de Clint.**

Toute la bande tourna des yeux ronds vers elle avant de partir en spéculations diverses et variées. Les plaisanteries fusèrent, toutes gentiment taquines vers Clint. Tous rigolèrent très vite, même Rachel, partageant un bon moment. Puis Fry les pressa vers la table, il était temps de manger. Les questions reprirent vers Minho car tout le monde voulait plus de détails.

\- **Je l'appellerai demain matin, on a gardé contact. J'ignorais juste que le fameux Jeff était en fait de ta famille, Clint. On va essayer dans un premier temps d'avoir un mandat pour interroger Paige, ou tout du moins lui rendre une petite visite officielle. Mon oncle pense que si on met un peu la pression, elle peut faire une faute.**

 **\- Ça paraît peu probable.** Commenta Teresa. **Elle a toujours réussi à échapper à tous les contrôles de la police.**

 **\- Je sais, ma puce.** Lui répondit son mari. **Mais ce n'est pas notre seule option. La visite est pour demain et c'est un premier pas vers la suite de l'enquête. On va entrer en contact avec Gareth, il a déjà fait de nombreux lunch pour elle. Il aura peut-être des infos. De plus, grâce aux infos fournies par toi Rachel, on devrait pouvoir coincer Janson assez vite.**

 **\- C'est un bon début.** Commenta Alby. **Si on peut aider, n'hésite pas Minho.**

 **\- Merci Chef, mais déjà suffisamment de personnes sont impliquées. On va essayer de faire en sorte que ça n'aille pas plus loin. J'ai promis à Newt qu'on vous garderait entiers avec Aris.**

\- **Ouais, je comprends.** Répondit le grand black. **Janson pourrait faire quoi d'après toi ?** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Rachel, que Fry ne quittait pas du regard.

\- **Il... Il pourrait tout faire. Il n'a aucune limite, juste celle de sa vie. Il aime la violence, la souffrance et donner la mort.** Expliqua la brunette. **Rien ne le dérange dans ce domaine. Il est loyal qu'envers lui-même et Paige. Même si, pour elle, c'est suivant ce qui l'arrange. Il la trahira pas parce qu'il aurait trop à perdre mais c'est un peu un électron libre. C'est pour ça que Grant était chargé de le surveiller.**

Un long silence suivit la tirade de la jeune fille. Tous devinaient dans son intonation qu'elle avait subi plus souvent qu'à son tour les propos et la violence de cet homme. Minho et Teresa se dirent d'un simple regard qu'ils avaient parfaitement cerné ce fou.

Fry rompit le calme morose de la pièce en proposant son dessert aux fruits. Il ramena instantanément un peu de joie dans le regard de ses amis. La soirée se finit tranquillement, tout le monde évitant implicitement le sujet de l'enquête. Personne ne manqua les disparitions de Brenda et Aris après le dessert, ni leur retour. Ils furent applaudis avec chaleur quand Aris smacka tendrement les lèvres de celle qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur.

\- **Ah, l'amour !** Commenta Alby en souriant.

Il était heureux de voir son bloc s'épanouir malgré les épreuves en travers de leur chemin. Il attrapa dans ses doigts sa plaque en argent et adressa une muette prière aux trois absents. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres quand il vit Gally faire de même. Jamais ces trois absents ne leur avaient autant manqué que ces dernières heures.


	16. Chapter 16

Corrigée par Auro75, merci à elle

Attention scène de sexe détaillée, ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas...l'histoire reste compréhensible sans ce passage. Passage entre §

Chapitre 15 - Une nuit

Thomas arrêta la berline sur un terre-plein de terre, devant un chalet de bois, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Newt eut un sourire désabusé.

\- **C'est donc pas une légende urbaine que les planques du FBI sont des taudis.**

Thomas rigola en quittant la voiture. Newt lui emboita le pas et très vite, tenant son sac, il se retrouva dans une petite entrée faite de bois et de vieux plâtre fissuré. Il s'avança dans l'étroit passage et déboula dans la pièce à vivre du petit chalet. Son sourire revint car le lieu était nettement plus chaleureux. Le ménage avait été fait et sur le canapé un peu usé il y avait un beau plaid de laine bariolée. Le reste d'un feu brulait doucement dans la cheminée, rependant une douce chaleur dans la pièce et éloignant les derniers résidus d'humidité. Les rideaux de mousseline étaient d'un blanc éclatant et tous les cadres de la pièce avaient vu un plumeau. Sur la table basse, il trouva un petit mot et appela Thomas qui se livrait à une inspection minutieuse des lieux.

\- **Tommy, on a un message...**

 **\- Lis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. Je termine l'inspection de l'étage.**

 **\- D'acc : « Ce message est pour les nouveaux arrivants. La femme de ménage a laissé des vivres dans le frigidaire. Il y a assez d'eau chaude dans le ballon pour deux jours et elle ne reviendra pas avant lundi. Bonne chance. Signé : Ruppert Schmit »**

 **\- Ok. Le responsable de la planque ne sait pas qui on est. Et c'est très bien comme ça.** Commenta Thomas en arrivant de l'étage dans la pièce.

Newt lui tendit le message et le jeune inspecteur le lut à son tour avant de le mettre dans la cheminée, le regardant se consumer deux secondes. Puis il se tourna vers son petit ami et lui fit un grand sourire taquin.

\- **Tu préfères quoi ? Manger ou le sexe ?**

Newt éclata de rire, ses joues se colorant doucement de rouge et ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il s'approcha de Thomas, se blottit contre lui et posa sensuellement sa main sur sa hanche, son nez frottant celui du brun.

\- **Yes !** Souffla Thomas clairement satisfait de la tournure des gestes de son amoureux.

\- **Te méprends pas, obsédé !** Objecta le blond en se faisant plus tendre, son autre main se perdant dans les courts cheveux du brun.

\- **Tes gestes parlent pour toi.** Lui répondit calmement Thomas en se penchant pour trouver la peau douce de son cou.

Il resserra sa prise sur le corps mince de l'écrivain, et son souffle percuta la peau sensible sous l'oreille de lutin du blond. Il inspira son odeur une seconde puis embrassa la peau fine, se délectant du long frisson qui parcourut son amant.

 **\- Tommy...** Exhala Newt.

\- **Oui, mon ange ?** Demanda Thomas avec un sourire tendre.

Il planta son regard noisette dans les pupilles sombres de son amoureux. Newt se perdit dans ce regard un long instant puis il posa sa main sur la joue chaude du brun, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles devant lui. Un tendre baiser, un tendre contact qui appelait beaucoup plus.

 **\- Je suis tout à toi.** Murmura Newt entre deux smacks amoureux se pressant contre le corps chaud qui le tenait.

Thomas répondit à ses baisers avant de souffler doucement :

\- **Je retiens ta proposition, mon ange. Mais je vais d'abord finir de sécuriser notre petit nid d'amour, puis on avalera un morceau et après je te ferai trembler de désir dans mes bras.**

 **\- Oublie la sécurité deux minutes. On est tout seuls là, dans ce vieux chalet, au bord d'un lac paumé de l'Amérique profonde.** Grommela Newt en cherchant de nouveau les lèvres tentatrices du brun.

\- **Pas quand ça te concerne mon ange.** Contra Thomas avec fermeté.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Newt puis se sépara de lui avant de nouveau s'afférer dans la pièce, ouvrant une mallette noir contenant un petit ordinateur ainsi qu'une antenne satellite.

Newt le regarda une seconde, sourit tendrement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Même s'il lui en coûtait de mettre un terme à ce petit intermède tendre, il comprenait Thomas. Il ouvrit le frigo et en explora le contenu cherchant ce qu'il allait pouvoir cuisiner. Il opta pour un plat simple et prépara très vite un frugal repas. Une fois les ingrédients mis en chauffe, il reprit son sac et entreprit de choisir une pièce où dormir.

\- **Tommy, on prend quelle chambre ?**

 **\- Celle que tu voudras. Je les ai vérifiées toutes les deux.**

Newt secoua la tête de dépit et choisit la pièce de droite. Il posa son sac sur le couvre-lit rouge et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Il se figea deux secondes en y découvrant le contenu. Devant son nez, un paquet coloré de bleu et rose le narguait vicieusement, ainsi que le post-it dessus. « Pour agrémenter cette soirée ... ».

 **\- Minho, t'es mort, mec.** Ragea-t-il en écartant le paquet de préservatifs de ses habits.

Il sortit des vêtements de nuit, un jean et un pull de rechange et se figea de nouveau. Tombant d'un maillot noir, une autre boîte coloré avec aussi un post-it dessus. Il prit le petit papier rose et lu dessus : « Si tu décides de laisser parler ton corps ». Le gribouillis accompagnant les mots ne laissait pas de doute sur l'auteur du message.

\- **Tess...**

Il jeta un regard à son tas d'habits, observa un instant les deux boîtes bariolés qu'il tenait, puis souffla un bon coup. Oui, il allait laisser parler son corps et faire comprendre à Thomas les sentiments qui commençaient à grandir dans son cœur.

Il ôta son pull, ouvrit une des boîtes, glissa un carré d'aluminium dans sa poche arrière, quitta ses baskets et ses chaussettes et entreprit de rejoindre la bombe qui trafiquait Dieu sait quoi dans le salon. Au passage, il coupa le gaz sous les spaghettis qu'il avait préparés et se posta dans le dos de Thomas qui n'avait pas relevé le nez de son écran de contrôle.

N'en prenant nullement ombrage, commençant à bien comprendre le sérieux que le jeune inspecteur mettait à sa sécurité, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença un doux massage.

Thomas geignit doucement sous la légère gêne de ses muscles noués. Newt se pencha et posa ses lèvres dans l'arrière du cou découvert de son brun. Il embrassa la peau fine de la nuque offerte à ses envies.

Thomas gémit doucement mais demanda dans un dernier soubresaut de responsabilité.

\- **Newt, tu fais quoi ?**

L'écrivain se pencha encore plus, et colla sa bouche contre une oreille du brun, suçotant le lobe sensible avant de murmurer aguicheur.

- **« Pour agrémenter cette soirée », « Si tu décides de laisser parler ton corps »... Ce sont les deux messages de Min et Tess qui étaient dans mon sac...** Il passa sa langue sur la peau chaude de son futur amant. **Et j'ai décidé de les prendre aux mots...**

\- **Et tu décides souvent ce genre de chose ?** Demanda Thomas en frissonnant des attentions du blond sur la peau de son cou.

\- **Pas souvent, pour être honnête... Mais tu déclenches de drôles de choses en moi... et je crois que je ne résiste pas à l'attrait de tes lèvres... et je rêve de connaitre la douceur de tes baisers sur ma peau, de vibrer de désir sous tes caresses et de crier ton nom.** Susurra le jeune blond, les joues couleur tomate.

Thomas se tourna légèrement et attrapa la nuque du blond, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un tendre échange. Echange qui gagna en ampleur quand tous les deux se relevèrent pour se faire face. Thomas marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le torse blanc de son écrivain, puis son regard s'alluma de lueur lubrique et il enserra possessivement le corps fin.

 **\- Comme il vous plaira, mon ange.**

§ Newt s'empourpra. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent pour un autre baiser passionné. Thomas poussa le blond à l'arrière, l'obligeant à se reculer. Ils ne rompirent pas l'étreinte buccale. L'un à reculons, l'autre le guidant tour à tour, les lèvres scellées, les mains s'activant à un déshabillage rapide, ils gagnèrent la chambre du chalet.

Près du grand lit aux draps de coton, Newt se libéra des bras de son presque amant et alluma la lampe de chevet, répandant une douce clarté sur leurs peaux. Ils s'observèrent, nus comme au premier jour, se découvrant intimement, sans artifices. Leurs yeux vibraient des échos de volupté des cajoleries échangées, des baisers passionnés, des mots tendres soufflés dans le creux des oreilles.

Thomas s'avança, posa ses deux mains sur les hanches efféminées de son partenaire, l'allongea sur le matelas et prit naturellement place entre ses cuisses ouvertes. La symphonie des mains reprit.

Newt se laissa aller et le brun, comme sur les cordes d'une guitare, créa sur la peau dédiée une partition de tendresse. Des accords crescendo, des notes majeures de désir, des sonorités érotiques l'encourageant, lui parvenaient dans la mélodie que son écrivain lançait dans l'air enflammé de la pièce.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce pur moment de partage, de sensations poussées à l'extrême, se vibrant, hommage à leur amour naissant, la perspective de ne faire qu'un avec l'être choisi.  
Les mains de Thomas se refermèrent sur la fierté dressée du blond. Newt s'arqua, écarta encore un peu plus les jambes, abandonné à la passion. Il vibrait, s'embrasait de l'intérieur, découvrant la joie d'un plaisir vrai. Le torrent dans son bas ventre se transforma en cascade quand Thomas posa ses lèvres sur la hampe dure.

Le brun goûta la peau à la saveur douce amère. Il s'amusa avec sa langue créant des arabesques imaginaires sur l'épiderme sensible, s'attardant parfois sur le gland rougi en une légère succion humide, ses doigts titillant l'entrée humide de son amant.

Newt gémit sous la lente intrusion. La légère gêne s'estompa vite sous le toucher expert de son amant. Il sentit les intrus se plier et se déplier en lui, créant sur sa paroi intime un frottement des plus plaisants. La cascade se modifia encore, prenant des allures de rivière impétueuse, martelant son ventre d'ardents soubresauts. Il trembla violemment, à la porte de la jouissance. Thomas enserra entre ses lèvres le sexe érigé, sa langue léchant le derme fin, ses doigts cajolant le renflement intime. Un blanc intense derrière des paupières closes.

Il aspira le membre au creux de sa gorge, le bout tapant contre son palais.  
Un éclair de volupté dans un esprit liquide d'émotions. De sa main libre, il caressa le ventre plat, rythmant du pouce dans le nombril ses mouvements au sein de l'antre humide. Sa bouche gourmande courtisa de la langue le pénis sur sa longueur. Il comprima fortement la prostate d'une pression des doigts.

L'explosion d'une étoile. Un cri. Newt se cambra une ultime fois, déversant son fluide dans la bouche du brun. Il retomba sur le matelas, cherchant son souffle, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés, le cœur cognant à un rythme effréné, la peau luisante. Thomas remonta vers son visage le regardant voler. Il le trouva sublime. Le plaisir lui allait si bien. Il embrassa ses joues, lécha ses lèvres entrouvertes, dériva sur son oreille en une ligne de doux baisers mouillés, mordilla le lobe tendre.

\- **Tommy... mmh !**

L'inspecteur s'enhardit sous la supplique et le concerto des mains reprit vie sur le corps brûlant. Il y ajouta la frénésie de son muscle buccale. Un tango enivrant de succions, de baisers, de délicates morsures. Traçant une ligne le long du plexus de son amant, il gagna le ventre plat, le flattant de sa paume et de sa langue. Newt s'éveilla à nouveau. D'un mouvement de rein, il inversa les positions. Et reprit la danse. Le ballet devient plus doux, presque lent. De baisers appuyés, de frôlements de doigts, il découvrait le corps parfait de son tendre tortionnaire. Il descendait lentement le long des flancs palpitants, amadouant l'épiderme de larges faveurs. Il retraça le V musculeux de l'aine en un lapement enfiévré, son menton butant contre la chair dure du sexe de son amant. Il le happa en bouche, humidifiant de salive la peau délicate. Thomas haleta sous la sensation. Le plaisir montait par vagues au creux de ses reins. Newt s'assit sur le bassin de son brun, une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux. Il ondula lentement. Le sexe convoité cognant son entrée.

\- **Newt... fais-le.**

 **\- Comme il vous plaira, cher Tommy.**

Il attrapa avec rapidité un petit carré d'aluminium et le craqua de suite, avant de recouvrir la virilité en un geste sûr d'un préservatif.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, le blond amena la fierté gonflée contre son anneau de chair et d'une poussée du bassin, l'introduit au plus profond de lui. Un cri leur échappa tous deux. Ils se murent d'abord doucement puis le rythme s'éleva crescendo. Le métronome de leur union charnelle dépassa le forte quand d'un coup de hanche subtil, le brun retourna les choses à son avantage. La cadence instaurée prit de l'ampleur au diapason des mouvements de son sexe dans l'intimité brûlante de son blond. Sa verge dure flagornant le point G. Un rock endiablé commença. De longues et profondes intrusions, des poussées avides de toujours plus répondaient au martèlement de l'océan de chaleur en eux. Les peaux humides s'emboîtaient à la perfection. Les doigts de Newt griffaient le dos du brun à chaque décharge de plaisir ressentie. Le sexe dur malmenant délicieusement sa prostate. La jouissance était proche. Thomas reprit ses caresses sur le phallus dilaté comblant d'émoi son beau blond.  
Ce dernier resserra ses chairs autour du membre viril enfoncé en lui.  
Ils tremblèrent à l'unisson. D'un ultime mouvement de bassin, Thomas se déversa. La sensation exquise fit haleter Newt qui se libéra entre leurs deux ventres collés. Plaisir au paroxysme, sensation divine de plénitude traversèrent pour la première fois le cœur de l'écrivain. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues rougies. Larmes de joie d'avoir découvert les étoiles grâce à celui qui prenait déjà beaucoup de place dans son cœur.  
Thomas se retira du corps chaud et s'allongea sur le coté. Ses prunelles encore dilatées se posèrent sur le fin visage baigné de perles salées. Sans un mot, avec délicatesse, il essuya les joues avec son pouce. Puis il attira son amant contre lui. §

\- **Merci, Tommy... je...**

 **\- Je crois que je tombe amoureux...** Souffla tout bas Thomas en embrassant délicatement les lèvres gonflées de baisers du blond.

 **\- Je crois que je te suis sur ce plan-là.** Rajouta Newt en rougissant **.** De son nez, il chatouilla le cou du brun, humant son odeur épicée des jeux interdits avant de rajouter taquin : **On a deux boîtes de capotes à passer, un deuxième tour dans la nuit te dit ?**

Thomas éclata de rire et se redressant sur un coude, l'embrassa fougueusement avant de répondre.

\- **Sans problème, mon ange. On mange et on passe les deux boîtes de nos amis.**

Les yeux de Newt pétillèrent comme des diamants. Malgré les soucis des derniers jours, il le sentait là au fond de lui, il allait être heureux avec Thomas. Il lui adressa un large sourire et se releva.

La nuit fut amoureuse, tendre, chaude et sexuelle. Au petit matin, le chalet les trouva repus d'eux-mêmes et heureux, prêts à affronter Mme Paige et sa perversité malsaine.


End file.
